


There's one for me and it's you

by Ophelia57



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: AU, Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Affairs, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coping, Developing Relationship, Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, I Ship It, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Near Death Experiences, Plot Twists, Romance, Secret Relationship, Stabbing, Stalking, barchie, bughead - Freeform, bugheadau, varchie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-07-17 07:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 51,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophelia57/pseuds/Ophelia57
Summary: Betty and Archie are living their dream life. Betty and Archie are engaged and living in Riverdale. Archie owns Andrews construction, and Betty teaches English at Riverdale high. Things couldn't get better for the lovely couple, but will the return of the brooding ex unravel their storybook ending? Or was the story never as happy as it may have seemed?





	1. Welcome home

**Author's Note:**

> here is the first chapter! I know it may seem weird, but I promise everything will make sense!

“Betty Cooper I love you”

yelled Jughead as he jumped into the lake. All I could do was smile this was the best summer of my life… hell, the best day of my life. I never thought today would be like this when I woke up, but here we are playing hookey and eating pops at the lake

“not as much as I love you Jughead Jones” 

I yelled back at him after he popped back above water.

“You need to get in Cooper. The water feels amazing” he runs his hands through his hair and I shake my head

“No, Jones I’m okay sitting right here watching you”

“Oh no, you don’t. You are going to get in by yourself or I’m going to have to do it myself…So, what’s it going to be Coop? You or me?” I got up and ran the other way  
“Only if you can catch me Jonsie boy” 

seconds later there was a pair of cold wet arms wrapped around my waist. I let out a shriek as he pulled me towards the water 

“Juggie!! STOP!” 

but my effort was too little too late next thing I knew I was submerged in water when I came to the surface there was Jughead laughing at me. 

“Stop laughing at me" I said splashing me with water which leads us to have the worlds best water fight

“Okay, okay cooper I surrender you win,” he said putting his hands in the air

“Okay, and what is my prize?” he stopped to think about his next answer

“well… how does my unconditional love sound?” I grinned

“perfect. Absolutely perfect” I said swimming over to him and grabbing on to his shoulders

“good,” he said pulling me in for a kiss  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Just like that, I wake up. A tear rolls down my face, because like every other night I was wishing for something I couldn’t have. I roll over only to see Archie curled up sleeping like a child just the way he always does. He looks so soft with his red hair flopping in his face, and his mouth slightly open I almost hated to wake him, but I needed to pee and he sleeps on the outside of the bed while I take the wall so there is no avoiding it. I push his hair back into place  
“Hey babe, wake up. I need to pee.” he moans and shakes his head while pulling me into him

“later” I knew what he wanted but I was so far from in the mood

“Arch, please let me up” 

he nuzzles my belly button and begins to kiss down my stomach until he comes in to contact with my pants. He begins to tug them down

“Please” 

he says knowing I’m not far from caving 

“No Arch, I need to get up.” I say squirming beneath him.

"Fine” he says kissing my stomach and rolling his eyes as he lets me go.

“Later baby, I promise,” I say giving him a peck as I crawl over him, he smacks my ass as I head for the door. I run into the bedside table “fuck” 

I say grabbing my hip Archie laughs and rolls over. I have been living here for three years and I’m still not used to this house. When I get to the bathroom I a hit by a wave of sadness due to the dream I woke up from. That was how my life was supposed to go. Not like this, never in my wildest dreams did I see myself being engaged to Archie Andrews. I smiled at the thought all those years pretending we weren’t perfect for each other, but there was always a feeling in the back of my head that kept me from completely giving my self over to this new life, but I could never pinpoint what was causing those feelings. After I leave the bathroom I avoid our bedroom like the plague and sneak down the stairs to grab some breakfast before I have to head to work. I run down the stairs and into the kitchen. Something feels off about the room, but I don’t know what it is. So, I push that feeling out of my head and open the fridge, but then that feeling is brought right back to me when I hear a noise coming from the living room.

“Archie? Is that you?” there's no response “Arch, seriously this isn’t funny”

there is still no response, so I just assume that it’s my imagination and go back to finding something to eat. I grab the carton of eggs and turn to set them on the counter, but they never make it there instead they shatter on the floor

 

“Hey, Betts. How have you been” and there he was Jughead Jones. I felt my heart hit the floor

 

“Jughead Jones how on earth did you get in here?” he grinned and spun in his chair

 

“Key under the mat, just like when we were kids.” he said standing up “it’s like nothing changes around here.”  
“Oh, things change. Just not with Archie! I mean he’s still working Andrews construction and living in his childhood home, and apparently leaving his key in the same spot he has been for years” 

I say walking over to hug him 

“god Jug it’s good to see you”

after the dream I had this is such an awkward interaction, but when his arms encircle me I find myself not wanting to let go. Hugging him brings back all of these warm feelings, and I forgot how good he smelled. He hugs me a little tighter and I wish this moment could last forever, but just like that it’s over, do to a slight interruption from Archie Andrews  
“am I interrupting something here?” Jug let’s go faster than a snake catching its dinner  
“No man, of course not. I was just coming home to surprise you for your twenty-fifth birthday, and accidentally scared the shit out of Betty here, sorry by the way” he says winking at me I shake my head

“His birthday is next week. Do you plan on staying with us until then?” he nods

“if that's okay with you” he says looking at Archie

“Of course! It will be awesome having my best friend here!”

he snakes his arm around my waist pointing out the fact the I am “his” and that Jug needs to keep his hands off. I move away from him and turn back to clean up the eggs. Archie and Jug sit at the bar and talk about everything they have been doing in the past year while I make myself oatmeal. Listening to their conversation makes me sad because I wish Archie would just leave so I could be alone with Jug. There is so much that I had wanted to tell him all this time we had been apart. I want to tell him things you can’t really talk about over secret texts and stolen face times. I lose all track of time “shit” I say setting my bowl in the sink when I finally look at the clock It’s 7:05 and I’m going to be late for work. I whiz past Archie and Jug and run up to the bedroom. I grab my favorite dress from the closet and throw it on the bed. I grab the shoes that go with it and run into the bathroom to fix my face. I look at myself in the mirror and I look tired and I know that today is going to be a long day. I decide on a minimalistic look since I don’t have time for much more. I throw my hair in a bun and brush my teeth.  
“Oh Cooper, you’ve really let yourself go.”  
I say before walking back into the bedroom to finish getting ready. When I get back downstairs the boys are no longer in sight: and I let out a sigh of relief. I grab a cup of coffee and check the time 7:33 “just in time” I whisper as I head for the door. When I get outside I hear laughter coming from the garage, and I know that if I don’t say bye to Archie he will be in a shitty mood for the rest of the day, so I open the door and see two grown men acting like children

“Alright boys I’m off to go make money” Jughead turns and smiles

“Bye Betts” I smile and then catch Archie glaring at me he catches me staring and his expression softens. He walks towards me and pulls me into a tight hug

“Bye baby” he says as he gives me a soft peck “I’ll be home late tonight” I nod and kiss him back

“I’ll be here” 

he releases me and I wave as I walk towards my car. When I sit down my phone pings from inside my purse ‘does that mean it’s just going to be us tonight?’ I grin and quickly respond ‘I guess it does :)’ I don’t get a response, but I didn’t expect one. When I can no longer see the house I call Kevin to tell him who showed up. He answers after the second ring

“Betty, how can I help you on this lovely morning?”  
“Well, you can start by guessing who showed up in my kitchen this morning…”

“Oh my god! It’s not who I’m thinking is it?” I grin knowing it’s exactly who he’s thinking of. My silence answers his question “Oh my god Betty what are you going to do”

“I don’t know Kev we’ve not seen each other in person for almost five years. And the last time we talked he told me that it was probably best to stop whatever we were.”

“How long ago was that?”

“Last week.” he gasps

“Betty, are you telling me that you only ended things last week and that nows he’s here?”

“Yes. I just don’t know why he’s here.”

“I DO! Betty he’s here to steal you away from Archie” I laugh

“No, he’s not. Kev he wouldn’t do that to Arch.”

“Betty don’t be so naive. The fact that he was willing to basically keep your relationship going via text and Skype… he’s willing to… trust me.”

“I just don’t think he’d do something like that. He is far too good of a person to hurt Arch.”

“Believe what you will Betty, but that boy is here for you, and not for Archie. Mark my words Betty, because when you come crying about which boy to choose I will kindly point of the fact that I was right.”

“Okay, Kev. I’ll see you at school.”

“Bye Betts”

I shake my head because it can’t be true, Jug knows that I love Archie, and he wouldn’t do that to his best friend. I pull into the school parking lot and make my way to my classroom. When I walk in Kevin is sitting at my desk

“Ms. Cooper running late are we?” I laugh

“Mr. Keller, punctual as usual.” I hand him the coffee I made

“Oh, you know how to treat a man. Makes sense”

“Oh does it now?” he readjusts his glasses and nods his head

“Two men pining for you... Yeah!” I roll my eyes but can’t help from grinning “and she smiles”

“There is only one boy pining after me and he caught me two years ago, and then asked me to marry him six months ago. So you and your theories need to make their way to their office Mr. Keller, and then meet me for lunch.” he nods

“I’ll see you for lunch… unless your sidepiece needs some quality time, and then I’ll just see you for dinner.”

“Bye Kevin” he waves and walks out of my classroom just in time for my first student to stroll in

“Good morning Ms. Cooper”

“Good morning Alli, how are you?” she smiles and wraps her arms tighter around her books

“I’m great! I got two acceptance letters today and all thanks to you!”

“That’s great Alli! I’m so proud of you!” 

she walks over to her seat and begins on the morning reading. About twenty minutes later the bell rings and I shut my door ‘good morning class. Today we are going to work on our classes subscription to the Blue and Gold. Remember that each of you wanted to play a role and the end of the year is approaching, and it’s got to be done by next month. On a different note…’ the first two periods fly by and now it’s my free period and lunch. I grab some papers that need to be graded and head to Kevin's office. When I get to the main lobby I hear him yelling from his office, so I take a seat and grab a magazine off the table and wait for him to be done yelling. I am reading some old tabloid about how Meagan Markel and Her Prince are set to seal the deal with a forty-three million dollar royal wedding when my phone pings ‘wanna grab lunch?’ I quickly respond  
‘I already have plans. I’m sorry. Tomorrow?’ I hit send and the quickly add ‘dinner with Kev tonight?’ he responds instantly

‘Tomorrow is great and dinner with Kevin sounds great!’

‘Great see you after work.’ I feel eyes burning a hole in my head so I look up and there is Kevin hoovering over me like a hawk

“need to cancel lunch?” I laugh and shake my head

“Nope, I’m all yours! Where to?”

“Wanna do Pops? We haven’t been there in months.”

“More like a week, but sure Pop’s sounds great!”

“Alright then let's go!”

We sign out and head for Kevin's car since he gets paid more and has a reserved parking spot, as where I have to fight for a good spot. When Kevin starts the car the Wicked soundtrack is blaring through the speakers and I am caught off guard as always by how loud he listens to his music. He jumps right in harmonizing with whoever the green one is and I just sit there watching my best friend live his best life. The song that comes on next makes me uneasy. The two people in the song have found each other against all odds and neither of them cares what happens as long as they are each others. The two people also sing about how they don’t care about what others think. I know that this should make me think of Archie but it doesn’t. I am caught up in my thoughts about Jughead. I know it’s wrong but I guess so are the people in the song. I am all lost in thought until Kev breaks the silence  
“Did you know that Fiyero and Glinda are engaged at this point in the musical?”   
I shake my head 

“yeah but Fiyero and Elphaba loved each other so no one else mattered.”  
I catch his drift and shake my head at him

“Kev are you saying I’m Fiyero?” 

he shrugs 

“I know what you think, but I Jug and I are just friends. I’m engaged to his best friend, and I know that it’s complicated, but I’m marrying Archie. So will you just let this idea of Jug and I go?”  
“I will… for now.” 

he says blowing a kiss in my direction. I shake my head and pull out my phone to text Archie. When I open my messages there is one from Jug ‘we have to talk’ I feel my stomach hit the floor… what on earth do we have to talk about? I ignore the message and text Archie ‘I miss you extra today’ and put my phone back in my purse. We pull into Pop’s Kev parks farther away from the door than usual, but with this new car, I can’t blame him. We walk into Pop’s and he tells me to grab a table while he uses the restroom. I grab the booth farthest from the door and wait for either Kevin or the waiter to come. I pull myout phone again and still nothing back from Archie. I hope he’s okay. I begin to go in and out of all the apps on my phone because the clearly the feed is going to have changed drastically in five seconds. I am reading an article about how Khloe Kardashian has gotten back with her cheating ex when I am caught off guard by a loud handshake and a familiar voice

“Hey man, how are you? It’s been forever” I look up to see the most unusual sight Kevin and Jughead hugging

“That’s an understatement Jug. How has Cali been?”

“It has been so much fun! Nothing like Riverdale though. I miss it here”

“Is that all you miss” I roll my eyes knowing that he is referring to me.

“Nice try. Are you here with anyone?” Kevin nods in my direction and I look down as fast as I can before they find out I was listening to their entire conversation.

“Wanna join us?” I hear Kevin ask followed by the sound of boots walking towards the table

“Hey, Betts” Jug says sliding in next to me. When I look at him and his scent invades my nose I am forced to remind myself how to breathe.

“H-hh-i Jug” I get out as his arm brushes across mine.


	2. Miss me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!!!!!!!!  
> I know this chapter may feel rushed and confusing, but we are jumping into a random part of Betty's daily life. This is how she feels her life is going. I hope you all like it!

“H-hh-i Jug” I get out as his arm brushes across mine.

Jug begins to talk to me but all I can do is stare at his lips and think about why is he sitting next to me and not Kevin. I mean Kev is the one who asked him to come and sit with us. I was planning on using this time to talk about Jug and now I can’t because he is going to be sitting here. Why can’t Kev just get over this idea of Jug and I. Why can’t I get over the fact that Kev can’t get over the fact? 

Jug begins to wave his hand in front of my face and I have to snap out of my own head and listen to what he’s saying 

“So Bett’s what do you think?” Kev asks 

“What do I think about what?” they both begin to laugh 

“Somewhere else Betty?” I nod 

“Yeah. somewhere else indeed.so what were you talking about?” 

“We were talking about how awesome it would be for Jug to come in and talk to our students about his successful business and how he got there from the wrong side of the tracks” I nod 

“I think that would be a great program! When would you want to do it?” he shrugs

“I’m free whenever and I have a plethora of knowledge about being on the wrong side of the   
tracks” 

“Well, we can discuss the logistics of it over dinner. For now, let's talk about how you have been” Kev prys 

“I’ve been good Kev. Lonely but good. How have you guys been?” he says looking at me. I smile and look at my hands 

“I’ve been good. I’ve missed you” I say avoiding eye contact 

“I’ve missed you too” Kevin coughs 

“Did anyone miss me?” 

“No, because I see you every day of my life. When have I had time to miss you?” 

“Good point. What about you Jones... Did you miss me?” Jugs arm brushes mine again as he turns to   
look at Kevin 

“More than anyone else baby.”   
he says winking at him. I laugh having missed this more than anything. Me and my two boys hanging out at Pop’s unphased by the world around us 

“So Kevin how is the boyfriend?” 

“Fangs is great. You should really stop by the Wyrm and see everyone. They would really love it, their leader has been gone for too long.” Jug shakes his head 

“I’m not their leader anymore. Plus my dad is doing a fine job keeping them in line during my absence, and from what I’ve heard Sweetpea loves the control.” 

“That’s true he does love the control, but I bet he’d love to see you even more. They all miss their friend.” I nod in agreement knowing full well everyone misses him. Jug turns his attention to me 

“Are you still a serpent?” I nod. I love that he’s asking questions he already knows the answer to for the sake of keeping Kev in the dark, even though he already knows everything 

“Yes, sir. I sure am! It’s just that when you left I didn’t feel right holding a place of power” 

“Betts you earned that title, but I’m glad you stayed. How does Arch feel about it?” I bite my lip

“To be honest… he doesn’t know. We both have things we don’t tell the other”

“Very healthy.” Kevin interjects

“Kev we just believe in different thing right now, and I respect him and Just want him to be happy.” 

“Yes and hiding who you are is-” 

“Shut up, but yes I am a serpent and yes I hide it. I am not ashamed I just need to keep Archie happy”   
“I understand” Jug says grabbing my hand. I smile 

“Okay let's talk about something else” 

Kev begins talking about work which is something I can handle. We are about thirty minutes into lunch when Veronica and her mother walk in. 

“Oh my goodness B it’s been forever!” she says as she sees us 

“Ronnie oh my god how have you been” I say motioning for Jug to move so I can hug her. 

“I’ve been good! Really busy helping my mom open her new business here, and traveling the world, you?” 

“Good busy wedding planning and trying to keep the register a float!” 

“Oh boy do I miss you” she says giving me an extra squeeze “well I will see you around?” 

“Of course! How long are you home this time?” 

“Three months, so room for lots of time for B and V!” 

“Good! Call me and we will work out a time to do lunch!” she nods and walks over to where her mom is sitting. 

“Well, that was awkward.” Kevin says as he sits down 

“Are you two not friends anymore?” I shrug 

“I don’t know these days. We grew apart when Archie asked me out, but she said she was fine with it because they had been apart for so long, but then she started traveling and stopped calling” I say biting my lip to keep from crying “I miss her” Kev grabs my hand and smiles at me 

“I get it” I nod and smile 

“Alright, let's get happy again before we have to leave for work.” 

We spend the rest of our time cracking jokes and talking about stupid things we have done since the last time we saw one another and before we leave we all hug and set a time for dinner. The ride back to school is awkward because Kev just wants to know why I didn’t tell him he knew. 

“Betty it was so cute watching him pretend not to know anything about you” I laugh 

“I guess it was. Do you want to know something?” he nods “I don’t know what it is, but that boy gets more beautiful every time I see him” 

“That’s a very true statement, Betty. Also how awkward was it seeing Veronica after all this time?” I take a deep breath in 

“It was so awkward. I didn’t think I’d see her anytime soon after what happened after the last time, but I guess she’s okay with us now” I shrug 

“I doubt she’s okay with it. Archie Andrews was the love of her life and you swooped in and got the ring and the future” 

“I know and the last time I saw her was the night he proposed...she was crushed. It was awful.” 

“I bet. She gave up everything for him, and then he gave her up for you.” I nod feeling really guilty for ruining their relationship 

“Anyway Kev can you bring that really good wine tonight?” 

“Of course I can! Do you want me to bring the boyfriend or not?” 

“You can bring him. I doubt Archie will be home early enough to know or even care”   
“Okay! I know that Fangs would love to see Jug” 

 

“And I think Jug would love to see Fangs. I mean they did become really close before he left. Gosh I’m so excited, it’s been so long since I’ve had a dinner without Arch” Kevin smiles 

“The last time you ended the night with your head in the toilet” I laugh 

“Oh god let's forget that happened, and Archie was so mad at me that night” 

I try to push the memory of what happened that night out of my head but it eats at me for the rest of the day. We get back to school just in time for my next period to start. I check my phone again to see if Archie has responded and there's nothing from him, but there is something from an unknown number 

‘seriously Betty he doesn’t love you. You need to let him go and move on’ I respond 

‘Who is this, and who doesn’t love me?’ 

‘It’s none of your concern who this is. And Archie. You might want to let him go before something happens to you’ 

when I get the last message I feel sick. Why would someone think my fiance doesn’t love me. Also, why would someone threaten me for him… I shake my head and wait for my students to file in. Once the bell rings I begin teaching my senior AP kids the importance of Mary Shellys ‘Frankenstein’. This day just drags on I can’t wait to get out of here, because tomorrow is Friday. My last class is on the brink of being over and all I can think about is going home and getting drunk with my friends. I let my kids work in pairs to finish an assignment so I begin grading papers. I am almost done with my stack when my phone dings. I flip it over and it’s finally a text back from Archie his response makes my heart hurt   
‘K.’   
I tell him I miss him and he responds with K… I spend the last fifteen minutes pondering why he would respond with the letter K. what did I do to piss him off. I don’t want to cry in front of my students so I bite my lip and push back the feelings. After the last student has left the room I lay my head down on my desk and try to understand what I did to him, but I keep pulling a blank so I call him. The phone rings four times before he answers 

“What do you want Betty” he snaps 

“I just wanted to see how your day is going, and if you are okay.” 

“Seriously Betty, I am at work. Do you see me calling you at work?” I swallow hard

“N-n-no” I stammer

“Exactly. I’ll see you at home. Bye Betty” he says as he hangs up on me 

“I love you to Arch.” I throw my phone and then Kevin speaks up

“What happened B?” I shake my head

“Nothing. Nothing ever happens.” He walks over to where my phone is laying and picks it up

“Betty, are you okay?” I run my hands through my hair 

“I’ll be fine” I say giving him my best fake smile. He smiles back and sets my phone down 

“Okay well, I will bring extra bottles of the good wine tonight.” I laugh 

“Sounds like a plan. I will see you at six” he smiles and walks hesitantly out of my room. 

I sit for about ten more minutes before packing up and leaving myself. The car ride home is not an experience I’ve had since high school. It is filled with crying and extensive self-pity. I pull myself together when I turn onto my road because I don’t need people… Jughead knowing Archie and I fought. I’m very glad that I pulled myself together because when I pull into the driveway Jug is in the side yard working on his bike. I walk over to where he is and he stands and is wearing just a wifebeater and black jeans. He is covered in what I assume is oil from his bike, and man he has never looked better. 

“Hi, Cooper. How was work” he says wiping his hands on his jeans

“Jones. It was okay. How was your day?” he shrugs

“I can’t complain. Are you okay?” 

“Good and yes. I am fine.” 

“Betty.” 

“Jughead.” he rolls his eyes knowing that even if I’m not okay I won’t admit to it. 

“You are the worst. I’m going to go shower” I smile 

“I’ll get dinner started.” his eyes get really big 

“What are we having” I shrug 

“Not a clue, but I’ll figure it out” 

“Can’t wait” we walk into the house and he heads upstairs while I head into the kitchen. 

I turn on some music and begin the search to find something for dinner. I decide to make stir fry because I know Kevin loves it, and Jug will eat anything so I think this is a good choice. I kick off my shoes and begin to work on dinner. I am about half way through when Jug comes downstairs 

“Betts that smells amazing” 

 

“Thanks, Jug. Kevin and Fangs should be here in about twenty minutes and this will be done in about thirty.” 

 

“Awesome I can't wait” he smiles a really dorky smile and it makes me laugh “what are you laughing at?” 

“You” 

“That’s not nice” he says taking a step towards me

“Yeah so. What are you going to do about it?” he takes another step and grins. I can feel my breathing getting faster and my heart rate climbing with every step he takes 

“I’m going to… go sit over here in this chair and wait for dinner” he says running his thumb across my nose. I feel weak in the knees as his breath whips across my skin. 

“O-o-okay. You do that” he grins and walks away. I finish making dinner and sit down next to him to wait for dinner to finish and our guests to get here. 

“So um” I don’t know why I can’t talk to him. We have been talking for years over the phone, but face to face is so hard. 

“Betts its just me. Relax” 

“I’m sorry. I’ve just had a really bad day.” he furrows his brows 

“What's up?” I take a deep breath in and pull out my phone 

“I got these after lunch.” I hand him the phone 

“Betts you need to take these to the police. Whoever this is threatened you. Did you tell Archie?” I shake my head “you need to tell him.” 

“Jug I can’t”I need him to drop this and think about something else

“You have to! He needs to know that the girl he loves was threatened” I shake my head

“Jug please.” he slides the phone back to me 

“Fine, but if it happens again you have to do something about it.” I nod 

“I will thanks” he grabs my hand 

“I mean it Betty” I smile 

“I know. I promise” he uses my hand to pull me into a hug. I bury my nose in his neck and try not to cry as he runs his knuckles up and down my spine. I go to hug him tighter when the front door flies open. He releases me and jumps out of the chair and I turn to see who it is. 

“Hi, guys!” Kevin chirps “the party is here” I let out an audible sigh of relief which makes Jug laugh. 

“Hi Kev” he says walking over to do their weird bro handshake

“Jug!” Fangs yells from behind 

“Man it’s been forever” Jug says pulling him into a very manly hug 

“Too long bro. Too long” 

“Okay boys, let’s stop hugging and eat” they all laugh and walk into the dining room. 

We all sit around the table eating, drinking, and talking about who we were in high school and who we thought we’d be. Things get taken too far when Kevin asks Jughead who he’d be with. 

“I don’t know Kev. The girl of my dreams was mine and I lost her so I don’t know” he looks at me and I can’t help but feel this void in my heart. 

“I’m sorry Jug” I whisper he shakes his head 

“It’s good” he tries to hide that he’s bothered by what Kevin said, but I can see right through him. I grab his hand and lock eyes with him. I try to tell him how I feel just by looking at him, but we are interrupted by Fangs 

“Alright, alright. Get a room” I pull away and Kevin is staring at me, jaw on the floor. 

“Hey, Betty will you meet me in the kitchen?” I close my eyes, grab my wine, stand up, and head towards the kitchen. When I get in there I chug the rest of my wine and brace myself for what Kevin has to say. 

“Betty, I know you don’t want to hear this, but you need to explore and see where this can go.” I   
shake my head 

“Kev, no. I’m with Archie. I’m not sure why I keep having to tell you this.” 

“Betty, I’m not saying you have to end things with Arch. I’m just saying a kiss and a deep conversation won't kill you.” he’s right 

“Kevin I can’t. What if Archie finds out... Do you know how bad that would be?” 

“He’d be fine” it’s not him I’m worried for

“But he would hate me” 

“Betty, please. For me.” I shake my head 

“I’ll think about it, okay?” he smiles 

“Okay. let’s get back out there!” 

we walk back into the room and Fangs gets a huge grin on his face, and when Kevin gets over to him they give each other a quick peck and I wish deep down that I could have that kind of love. I look over at Jug and he has the same look as me. I sit down next to him and pour another glass of wine

“Madding huh?” he nods 

“It just makes me Jealous that’s all. I used to have that and I was stupid and lost it.” I shake my head 

 

“No Jug, I was stupid.” I stop and think about what Kevin told me “do you want to go outside and talk?” 

“That would be --” Kevin interrupts 

“No need for you to go outside we are leaving.” he says raising his eyebrows 

“Okay, Fangs are you driving?” he nods 

“Yes, Ma’am. Someone is a lush and cannot drive” 

“Oh shh boy I am fine, look” he touches his nose and crosses his eyes “fine as a fineapple” we all laugh and roll our eyes 

“Alright let's get you out of here Fineapple.” Fangs says helping him out the door and down the stairs. I stand and wave to them as they get into the car.   
I walk back in and Jug has begun to clean off the table 

“Hey, you don’t have to do that. I am more than capable of doing that” he smiles and keeps at it 

“Jug seriously stop. We need to talk” I say grabbing the plates from his hands. 

He nods and sits down. I pull out the chair next to him and stare at his face. Gosh he is the most beautiful human to exist and I crave to touch him, but I know that he is not mine to touch. 

“Okay, Betts what do you want to talk about?” 

“I’m sorry.” I begin to play with my fingers “I should have gotten on the back of that bike with you all those years ago.” he takes a deep breath in 

“No Betty, I shouldn’t have asked you to leave. I knew what you were going through, and I thought the best way to save you from it was to just get out of here. I was wrong. We should have… I should have stayed and helped you I just couldn’t handle what we were going through. Especially since it was my fault” I grab his shoulder 

“Jug it was not your fault! You were grieving too. I shouldn’t have let you leave alone. I loved you so much. It killed me to let you leave, and I’m sorry” He leans in and I pull away “Jug as much as I want to I can’t. I can’t do that to Arch I’m sorry.” I run upstairs and flop down on the bed. God, why does he have to do this to me… why do I let him have this power over me… Fuck I’m stupid. I roll over and try to get rid of my buzz before Archie comes home. 

I am almost asleep when Archie stumbles into the bedroom. I can smell the bourbon on his breath and I know that I am in for a long night. He sits on the edge of the bed and starts saying my name 

“Betty wake up. Baby wake up. BETTY WAKE UP” I try to keep my eyes closed so he doesn’t know I’m awake. This just pisses him off. He grabs my legs and pulls with all of his strength “Betty you slut wake up.” I prop my self up on my elbow and look down towards Archie 

“What Baby?” I say trying to keep the conversation calm 

“Why can’t you love me like I love you?” I crawl down to him

“What do you mean baby? I love you so much” he slaps me across the face. I lose my balance and fall off the bed on to the floor, which is the worst position for me to be in. He grabs me by the hair and pulls me to my feet 

“You are a fucking liar Betty” he says spitting in my face “see I know you are lying because you won't even fuck me. You haven’t in months” 

“Baby please shh you might wake Jug..” he uses my hair to pull me closer to his face 

“Yes let’s be sure not to wake the precious Jughead. We wouldn’t want that” he lands a hard blow straight to my gut “I bet you’d fuck him before me” 

“Baby I’d fuck you first, but you just haven’t been home, and when you are you are tired” He slams me against the wall 

“YES PLEASE make this my fucking fault” he says putting his arm on my neck “you can fuck other guys but not me, but yet you live under my roof, and eat my food. You are fucking pathetic” 

“Arch baby, I swear I’ve not slept with anyone else” he slaps me

“FUCKING LIAR” 

“Arch I'm not lying” he pushes me to the ground and I try to crawl away but he steps on my hair so I can’t move 

“If you weren’t the perfect girl next door who my parents love you ass would be homeless.” he says getting as close to my face as possible “I hate you.” he gets up and walks into the bathroom and I am left alone again. I pull my knees to my chest and begin the nightly routine of crying myself to sleep after one of his outbursts.


	3. Magnolias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING

Once I hear the shower turn on I know I am safe to climb into bed, because after he is done he will come in and pass out. I know this routine I do it almost every night. He goes out gets drunk. He comes back hating me. He takes a shower. He falls asleep. He wakes up kisses me apologizes. Says it will never happen again. Falls back to sleep after wrapping himself around me. I wake up, sore. I try to get up. He tries to seduce me. I lie. He lets me go. We spend the day avoiding the other or showering each other with affirmation and love. I go home to make dinner. The cycle starts again. 

I crawl into bed and press myself against the wall so that when he gets into bed there’s as much space between us as possible. I try to relax but I can’t. I feel like this bed is my jail cell, but I’m too scared to escape. I lay there until I hear the water turn off and then panic creeps back in. He staggers out into the room and flops down on the bed 

“You disgust me Betty” 

 

he mumbles as he falls asleep. I pull myself closer to the wall. I can’t believe that this is my life. When Archie asked me to marry him I thought I was the luckiest person alive, but now sometimes I wish he’d just kill me.  
When I wake up I am alone which is so unusual after a night like that, but it’s a very welcoming feeling. This is also the first night in a long time where I haven’t had any dreams, and somehow I am more upset over that than I am over Archie. I climb out of bed and wince at how sore my body is. I walk into the bathroom and turn on the shower on and wait for it to get warm. I go to pull my dress over my head and am caught off guard by how much it hurts I turn so I can see my back

“Fuck”

There is a large purplish-red patch of fresh bruises joining my old ones. I run my fingers over them, some are yellow and almost gone and others are black and unbearable to touch. I have never taken this much time to actually look at all of the marks that cover my skin, and now that I am I don’t know what’s wrong with me. Why do I let him treat me like this? What did I do to deserve this? I run my fingers through my hair and feel the scabs from where chunks of hair have been ripped out. My fingers find the knot from where his knuckles connect. I don’t even recognize the person looking back at me. For the first time in three years, I wonder why I am still with Archie… I stand looking at myself until the steam from the shower makes it impossible to see my own reflection. I climb in the shower and hope that the water helps me feel less dirty, but all it does is makes me cry. When I get out of the shower I grab my robe and slip on my slippers and walk down to the kitchen to make some coffee. As I walk down the stairs I can smell coffee already being made. I round the corner into the kitchen and there's Jug sitting clicking away on his laptop. I decide not to bother him. I grab a mug and walk over to the coffee 

 

“Can’t sleep either?” 

 

“I could sleep. I just have to be at work early for a meeting” 

 

“Really you have to be to work before four am? I highly doubt that.” 

 

“Wait what time is it?” 

 

“It’s three thirty” 

 

“Well, I guess we can see how today is going to go. “ I take my coffee and sit  
down next to him.” Why are you up?” 

 

“I don’t sleep, Betty.” 

 

“Ever” 

 

“Nope. and on the rare occasion, I do it’s during the day.” 

 

“Well then since we are both awake would you like some breakfast?” 

 

“That sounds really nice. Thanks, Betts” 

 

“I’ll be right back down” 

 

He nods and goes back to being consumed by his computer. I run upstairs and look for my phone so I can make sure Archie is okay. I rip apart the bed and bed stand and find nothing. I throw on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and head downstairs to see if I can use Jugs.  
I walk back in the kitchen and Jug looks lost in his writing

 

“Hey sorry to bother you, but can I use your phone?” 

 

“Yeah sure.” 

he pushes it towards me without looking away from the screen. I go to slide it open an am met with a passcode screen. Out of morbid curiosity, I try my name. Nope, not the password, so I try his birthday. Nope, not the password. I really don’t want to bother him so I try one last thing, my birthday. I type in the month and day and his home screen springs to life. I can’t help but laugh because after all this time I am still his password. I don’t have any idea what Archies is. I dial Archies number and he answers with a snap 

‘What do you want’

 

‘Hey sorry baby, but I can’t find my phone. I just wanted to make sure you are okay. I woke up and you were gone’

 

‘Yep fine. Is that all?’ 

‘Yeah…’

 

‘K. bye Betty’

 

‘Bye I love -’ he hangs up mid-sentence “you to” I don’t understand what his problem is but I can’t stand it. I slide the phone back to Jug 

 

“Thanks” 

he nods and I head over to make us food. I search the cupboards and find nothing 

 

“Hey think you can take Pop’s break?” he has a huge ass grin plastered across his face 

 

“I can always take a break for Pop’s. Let’s go.”  
We pull into Pop’s and it’s weird being here with him and not having anyone else here to keep the conversation about neutral things versus our relationship.  
We slide into a booth and a very cute old man comes to take our order. 

 

“What bring you here so late?” 

 

“Earlybird gets the worm right?” 

 

“That’s what they say, sir. What can I get you tonight?” 

 

“Can I get a burger and Fries?”

 

“And for you miss?” 

 

“Can I get some chicken strips and a strawberry milkshake?” 

 

“Oh and a Chocolate on for me!” 

 

“Alright I will get that order in for you, and get it out as quickly as possible” 

 

“Thank you” 

 

“Yeah thanks” 

 

We sit in awkward silence. Both of us occasionally catching the other staring until I can’t take the silence 

 

“Okay so tell me why you are here” the words are out of my mouth before I can even stop them. 

 

“Betts I told you. I wanted to surprise Arch for his birthday.” 

 

“I don’t buy it”

 

“Why?” 

 

“You told me not even three months ago that if you never saw Archie again your  
life would go on, so I’ll ask again why are you here?” 

 

“Do you really have to ask?”

 

“I do.” 

 

“Betty I’m here for you.” 

 

“Why?” 

 

“Really? Fine. Betts for the last few years all I’ve done is think about you, you know that, but one night I was going to get dinner at this little 24-hour place and I thought Oh Betty would love this. Then I got to thinking about how the food there wasn’t that great and how I’d never take you there when I could bring you here. To Pop’s a place with good food and a place where we literally grew up. I came home because without you I am absolutely empty. Betty, you may be with Archie, but I will do everything I can to stop this, but don’t worry I’ll keep it cool.” 

 

Fuck me…Kevin was right. I close my eyes and try to process everything he’s saying rather than blurting out that I love him. 

 

“Betts?” 

 

“Sorry just thinking. You know how I feel about you, but you also know I’m with  
Arch” A person I am terrified to leave “Who I love too.” 

 

“So you love me?” 

 

“Always.” 

 

“Good that means I still have a-” 

he is cut off by our waiter and our food. We eat in silence. Well, Jug eats and I just push my food around on my plate. How is one supposed to eat when their ex professes their love after their fiance just got done beating the shit out of you. I am so lost and I have no idea what to do. I have absolutely no one to talk to. Jug would kill Archie. The cops would arrest Archie. Kevin would Judge me for the rest of my life. I have no one. I am alone

“Are you okay?” 

 

“Yeah. Just thinking” 

 

“Okay. I’m going to pay and we can leave”

 

“No, I can pay. I am the one who was supposed to make your food”

 

“Nope. I told you that this is all I’ve wanted to do, so I am paying.” 

 

“Okay have it your way Jones, but next time it’s on me.” 

 

“Deal.” 

 

When we get back to the house it is five o'clock really time for me to start getting ready. I run up to the room and search for an outfit. I settle on a black and white checked skirt and a pink turtleneck, this is not only a cute outfit, but it also hides all of my bruises. I walk over to the mirror and look at them again, this is the worst they have been in months. However, this is the most I have had at once, but this is not as bad as the time he broke a few ribs. God just thinking that I am still with a man who broke my ribs drives me insane, but I just can’t bring myself to leave him… I love him. I shake the feelings out doubt from my mind, because maybe things will be better once we are married.  
Once I am done getting ready I run downstairs and grab another cup of coffee. Getting up this early makes the morning really easy, but I know that come lunch I will just want to go home and sleep. I take my coffee and walk into the living room, and see the man who never sleeps passed out on the couch. I write him a note and stick it on his chest 

 

‘Hey I don’t know where my phone is, so don’t text me. Wanna do lunch? If so meet me at the high school around 11. Also, I thought you never slept huh. -Betts’ 

 

I rush out the door and into my car, because if I’m not there by 6:45 Kevin is going to kill me. I can’t forget to tell him he’s right about why Jug is here. I think he might actually shit himself.  
I pull into the parking lot as the clock hits 6:40 I have 5 minutes to get to my classroom, drop my shit, and make it to the multipurpose room “you got this Cooper, go” I sprint into the building and past the receptionist 

 

“HI MS COOPER. NO RUNNING” 

 

she shouts down the hall at me. I can’t help but laugh. There is no one here to set an example for and I’m on a time crunch so mind your business Pam. I make it into my room and sitting on my desk there is a huge vase of Marigolds. They are beautiful but I don’t have time to read the card. I unlock my door behind me and make a mad dash for the multipurpose room. I know I am late because when I am outside of the door I can hear Kevin going on about the budget and I know I’m going to be dead since I just asked for more funding for the Blue and Gold. I walk in and Kevin actually doesn’t look like he wants to kill me

 

“Betty, hi glad you could join us. Take a seat” 

 

he says motioning to an empty chair in the front row. He rambles on taking up the entire hour we have allotted to this meeting and the only two things I got from it were one, I got my funding Two, that we were going to have a guest speaker come in and talk on Tuesday. I walk back to my class alone because Kevin is busy dealing with a teacher who is unhappy about my program being given extra funding. She claims that Kevin is choosing me over everyone else because I am his best friend. People in this town make me roll my eyes. When I walk back in the class there already students in their seats 

 

“Wow guys a little early are we?” 

they all laugh and go back to minding their own business. I walk over to where the flowers are sitting and I grab the card out. I have a strong feeling that it will be an apology from Archie for how he acted. I open it. It is not from Archie. The card reads 

 

‘I told you once, but I guess you don’t listen. I hope that these flowers explain to you what I mean’ 

What do you mean… I don’t even know who you are. Just then Ally walks through the door 

 

“Hi, Ms. Cooper! Oh, those are such beautiful flowers. Marigolds right?” 

 

“Yes, Ally they are.” 

 

“Why would someone send you those? I am fairly certain that they stand for pain and grief? Unless someone died and then I’m sorry for being insensitive.”

 

“You know Ally I don’t know what they mean, and no, no one died.”

 

“Oh good. I’m glad that everyone is okay. I’d figure out who sent you these. Could be a crazy stalker… good luck Ms. C.”

 

It finally clicks with me what this card means and who it’s from. I remember the messages I got yesterday from the random number and how they told me to stay away from Archie. Now they are letting me know something is going to happen if I don’t what… leave my fiance?  
I am completely lost in thought until the bell rings and I am forced to teach Seniors bullshit they don’t care about. By the time lunch is here I am praying that Jug is outside waiting to save me, but when I get out to the parking lot there is no one but the usual teachers leaving for their lunch. So I head to my usual lunch buddies office

 

“Hey B what’s up?” 

 

“You were right.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You know exactly what I mean. Don’t play dumb.” 

 

“So the mystery man is here for our ball of sunshine?

 

“It would seem so.” 

 

“And how does that make you feel?”

 

“I don’t know Kev. I love them both, but I’m engaged”

 

“And if that weren’t in the equation. Who would you choose? I want your honest gut answer. No thinking go”

 

“Jughead. Oh fuck Kev that’s not… not-”

 

“Nope no taking it back or feeling sorry. You’d choose Jug. what are you going to do?”

 

“I don’t know Kev. he left me here when I needed him the most. How does one forget that?” 

 

“You just have to choose” 

 

“Wow, such a great help.”

 

“Sit I packed lunch.” 

 

“Have enough for two?” 

 

“Of course I do. Do you know who I’m with? How he cooks I could feed a small army.” 

 

“Thanks, Kev.”

 

“Are you okay?” 

 

“Yeah, just really tired you know.” 

 

“Boy do I.” 

 

For the remainder of lunch, we only have small talk. I don’t have the capacity to indulge in heavy conversation, because how does one tell someone they are in an abusive relationship and are being threatened by some random ass person. Kev seems to know I’m off because he makes sure to keep the conversation light and mostly about school drama.  
During my last class, I decide to stay at school for the evening because I don’t want to see either of the men living at my house. I email Archie’s work email letting him know there will be no dinner tonight, and that I will be home late because I am grading papers and reviewing and editing the yearbook. No response. Not surprised, he has been a real ass lately. At least before Jug came home he still felt the need to try now I guess I’m just his punching bag. I sit at my desk while my students work and watch how they are planning for the rest of their lives. Some of them are planning to leave here, others staying, and some completely lost. I long to go back to the days when that is all I thought about. I have never been more jealous of a group of kids than I am right now. I sit and watch them until the bell rings marveling at their freedom and how I long for what they have. I am pulled away from my longing by the ringing of my phone 

 

“Hello Ms. Cooper” 

 

“Hey Cooper you have a visitor”

 

“Okay, Mr. Keller. Class will be over in fifteen minutes. Can they wait?” 

 

“Yes. I will send them your way after class is over.”

 

“Alright. Thanks.” 

 

I hang up the phone I wonder who it could be. I know it’s not  
Archie and the possibility of it being Jug is slim, and there is no one else.  
At three o'clock all of my students run from my room and I don’t blame them. After the last student leaves my room I dread the next time I’ll hear that door open. About three minutes later the door creeks open and Jug pokes his head in 

 

“Hello, Ms. Cooper. You busy?” 

 

“Hey Jug, and nope not yet. Why are you here?” 

 

“Well, you didn’t answer my texts or calls. I just wanted to make sure I didn't  
cross a line this morning.”

 

“Did you not get my note this morning?” 

 

“What note and cool flowers?” 

 

“I left you a note telling you not to text me since I couldn’t find my phone, and I asked you to come to lunch with me, and thanks secret admirer” 

 

“Well if I would have known I would have been here and creepy. Anyway, what are you doing?” 

 

“I have papers to grade and grants to apply for, you?” 

 

“Not a thing. I thought about going to see the Serpents. I guess since you are busy I’ll actually do it.”

 

“That sounds great Jug! They would love it.” 

 

“I know. What time are you going home?”

 

“I don’t know. Maybe eight or nine. Hopefully, no later I’m exhausted.”

 

“Okay then I will let you get to work, and I’ll see you later” 

 

“Okay Bye Jug.”

 

“Bye Betts” 

The evening drags on I have never hated grading more than now. I have to grade poorly written essays that do not even touch on the topic we discussed, but it’s all apart of the job right. I finish writing my grants and grading papers around 8:45 and finally head home after yet another 12 hour day I didn’t have the energy for. So when I get home I am completely prepared to curl up in bed and have the best sleep of my life, but I guess Archie has different plans, because when I walk in the door he is sitting on the steps holding my phone. Shit. 

 

“Betty, how was work?”

 

“It was good, you?” 

 

“I didn’t go.”

 

“Oh no, why not?” 

 

“Because I own it. I can do what I want”

 

“Fair enough. Where were you this morning?”

 

“That's not important.” 

 

“Okay, well I’m going to go to bed. Join me?” I walk around him on the stairs hoping that he will just drop whatever he’s pissed about and come to bed. I hear his heels clicking behind me “why are you home so early?”

 

“We need to talk” 

 

“Okay. about?” we walk into the bedroom and he shuts the door behind him

 

“You and your whoreish tendencies”

 

“What did I do this time Archie?” he opens my phone to reveal my texts with Jug.

 

“Who is this” 

 

“Who is who?” 

 

“This damn unknown number?” he throws my phone at the wall

 

“Arch it’s just a co-worker” 

 

“God Betty you are the worst fucking liar ever. You think I don't know who this is? Why on earth do you think I took this in the first place?” his words make me feel so small and pinned against a wall  
“Really baby it’s nothing I swear.” 

“No, it’s definitely something. I went to the phone company and they told me that you and this number have been communicating for years. I think the words he used were in constant communication. Do you still want to sit here and tell me it’s nothing?” 

 

“Arch… I’m sorry. It means noth-” 

 

He walks over to where my phone is laying on the ground and begins to read the messages 

 

‘I regret leaving you’ 

 

‘I know but you did what you thought was best. I can’t hold how you chose to handle loss against you’ 

 

‘You can...you should. You were suffering too and I just left you there’

 

‘Stop. please, I understand what happened and I am okay with it.’

 

“Here let's skip that old bullshit and read somethings from last week how does that sound”

 

‘I have to go, but I love you and I miss you’

 

‘I love you too’ 

 

“I think that proves my point, Betty. Now how on earth do we handle this situation” 

 

“I’m…” 

 

“Oh wait that’s right you don’t know anything. Well, I do. First of all, you can’t have this back. I can’t have you texting whoever you claim this isn't. And I think it’s only fair that I show you how reading this makes me feel” 

 

“Archie please you don’t have to. As you can see I haven’t texted them in weeks” 

He chucks the phone again

 

“See Betty I’d believe you, but the worker at the store told me that you texted this number yesterday, and then over lunch today they called and texted you. God Betty your constant need to lie drives me insane. It’s not that hard to tell the damn truth” he grabs my hair and throws me to the ground 

 

“God Betty if only people knew what you were like behind closed doors. You are a fucking pathetic human who deserves nothing” he delivers a swift kick to my ribs 

 

“You know what I used to be fooled by your little act too, but now I see you for what you are” he kicks me again “you are nothing but a weak and pathetic human being. You know I’m glad you lost your baby all those years ago because it too would have been pathetic.” 

 

He grabs me by the hair and slams my head down on the ground. He stands and walks towards the closet and I think he’s done, but instead of leaving me alone he comes back

 

“Archie please stop” 

 

“You wish bitch” He grabs me by the hair and pulls me up to my feet “I want you to see how pathetic you look” as he drags me to the mirror “you couldn’t even do the one thing a woman is supposed to do. Do you see how pathetic you are” I stare blankly at myself, “ I said do you see how pathetic you are?” I don’t respond so he puts one hand under my chin and makes me nod my head  
“See how easy that was?” I try pulling away from him which just pisses him off. He moves his hand down to the nape of my neck and pushes me full force into the mirror can feel that the glass cut my face and probably other parts of my body so I just lay there and hope that he’s done 

 

“God, I hate you” he kicks me one last time before leaving the room. I wait to hear the shower turn on before I pull myself off the ground and head towards the bed, but this time I can’t bring myself to get in. I don’t want to be trapped. I need to get out of here. I can’t believe that I am living like this, so rather than crawling into bed like the bitch he thinks I am I grab my phone and run downstairs. I search for my keys “Fuck he must have those too” 

 

“Have what Betts?” 

 

“My keys Jug. I need to leave and he has my fucking keys” 

 

“Why do you need to leave? Oh, fuck what happened to your face?” 

 

“Jug I just need to leave” 

 

“Here take my bike” 

 

“Do you think I remember how to ride that?” 

 

“Yes, I know you do. It used to be one of your favorite things to do, and if you need to go then take it. I trust you.” 

I chew on my lower lip as the blood runs down my face and there's no other choice. I grab the keys and sprint out of the house before Archie gets done in the shower. I hop on the bike and try starting her up. My foot slips the first time so I try again and she purrs to life. I kick up the stand and speed off towards Kevin's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize how hard it was going to be to write this story. 1) it's really hard to make Archie the abuser. I just needed someone and he fell on the sword. 2) writing a story like this is completely heartbreaking. People go through this every day and some end up dying because of it. there are so many people out in the world like Betty, people who stay and try and make the relationship work even though it's extremely toxic.


	4. Impending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING

I pull into Kevin’s and I don’t want to go in. I can't have him seeing me like this… But I can’t go home, or to my mom’s she would lose her mind if she saw what I looked like, so I suck it up and walk up to the door. I knock three times. I hear footsteps walking towards the door. The door opens and Fangs is standing there 

“Holy fuck Cooper what happened to your face?” 

 

“Nothing, had a run in with a mirror. Can I crash here?” 

 

“Why? Don’t you have two strong men who will protect you from mirrors?” 

 

“I do, but I just can’t be in that house right now.”

 

“Betty… what really happened to your face”

 

“I said I ran into a mirror. Can I stay here or not?” 

 

“Of course. Hey, Kev sweetie can you find the air mattress? Come on in and get cleaned up.” 

 

“Thank you.” 

 

I walk into the bathroom and begin to clean the blood off of my face when there is a knock on the door

 

“Betty, can I come in?” 

 

I open the door because I know he is going to come in whether or not I want him to. 

 

“What happened? Are you okay?” 

 

“Kev I’m fine. Please, I just need a place to sleep that's all.” 

 

“Okay well I’ll go and get you a T-shirt and some sweats, so you don’t have to sleep in that get-up.” 

 

“Thank you” 

 

“Can I get you anything else?” 

 

“Yeah, actually can I use your phone?” 

 

“Of course” 

 

“Thank you” 

 

After lingering longer than needed he finally leaves and I a dial Jugs number. The phone rings and rings. I about to hang up, when finally he answers

 

“Hey. I’m sorry Kev I was upstairs”

 

“Hey Jug. Its Betty and t’s fine. I just wanted to let you know I’m fine. I also wanted to ask if you’ll call me in the morning when Archie leaves?” 

 

“Of course, but first will you tell me why you left covered in blood?” 

 

“I will… eventually.”

 

“Okay, Betty. I’ll see you in the morning. I love you” his words just barely a whisper 

 

“I love you too.” 

 

I love how he doesn’t choose to fight with me over this. He is letting me tell him when I please. I wonder how long this will last.

I finish cleaning up my face pull my hair into a bun and walk out into the living room where Kev and Fangs are sitting waiting for me to come out.

 

“Here these are my favorite sweats”

 

“Thanks, Kev. Here’s your phone. Thank you again” 

 

“Do you want to tell us what happened?”

 

“Like I told Fangs I had a run in with the mirror, that’s it really. I’m fine.”

 

“Betty are y--”

 

“Yes, Kevin I am sure. Now please go on with your night like I’m not even here.” 

 

They spend the next hour watching cooking shows and reading fashion blogs. You can tell Fangs hates it, but he wants to do it for Kevin and it makes me smile. They bicker over who is going to win and why and then rub it in the others face when they are right. It’s sweet to watch two humans be so in love that they do this together. This is not a luxury in the Cooper/Andrews house we spend our nights a little different than this. I remember when we used to be like this, but those days are so far gone I wonder if we could ever get them back or do I even want them back. Around 11:30 they go to bed and I am left alone. I lay on the air mattress in Kevin's home office sobbing. Everything hurts and I'm alone. I am sleeping in a strange bed because my bed is more of a cell than a bed. I should be curled up around a doteing fiancé who rubs his fingers though my hair as we fall asleep. But I don’t have that. I have a fiancé who gets trashed and uses me as he pleases, and tonight like every other night was the same. Except tonight. The thing that breaks my heart about tonight is that he wasn’t even drunk, this was solely how he felt about me. My stomach turns. How could someone hate me so much? What is it about me. I try to breathe through the feelings of nausea and saddened but I am pulled away by my phone. I roll over and grab it. I see Archie’s face pop up on my screen. I don’t have time for this. I hit the lock button so he is forwarded to voicemail, but he doesn’t stop there he keeps calling me until he realizes I’m not going to answer. Then he begins to text 

‘When I find you-you are going to wish you were dead’

‘Don’t ever come back to this house you ungrateful slut’

‘I hope they find you dead in a ditch’

‘I’m sorry just come home and we can talk’

‘Betty I love you please don’t shut me out’ 

‘I’ll never do it again. I’m sorry’

‘Fuck you’ 

‘No I’m sorry I love you please answer me so I can come and get you.’

 

after the last text, I shut my phone off because I just need to be alone. I need one night where he is not controlling my every waking moment. I close my eyes and try to think about all of the good times we had. Things to remind me that he’s not a vengeful monster, that somewhere in there is the man I fell in love with, but for the first time in months I am unable to find a single memory that’s not tarnished by a bloody nose, bruise, or self-hatred. I try and shut my mind off completely and just sleep, but it’s impossible all I can think about is how am I going to make this up to him. I am about to fall asleep when the hall light flicks on. I squeeze my eyes tighter in hopes that whoever is walking this way will see I’m asleep and go away. It doesn’t work. Kevin comes and lays down next to me. I roll over to look at him 

 

“Betty I'm the reason Jughead is here…”

 

“What do you mean? Are you trying to tell me you and Jug are a thing?” 

 

“No betty…I called him the day after you and Archie set a date” 

 

nothing he is saying makes any sense 

 

“Why?” 

 

“I think you are making a mistake marrying Archie. I mean you are sleeping on my air mattress again. So, I called Jug and told him he needed to do something to keep you from making the biggest mistake of your life. You and I both know who you are meant to be with and it’s not that redheaded jock you are fooling around with.”

 

“But Kev he left m-” 

 

“Betty do not start on that bullshit again. He asked you to go with him, but you said no, you made it clear that you were staying here, and made it clear he was leaving. However, he came back a week later and you wouldn’t even see him,so he left but as soon as you missed him and needed him again you two entered in to this cyber dating shenanigans and have kept at it for years, and you think you can sit here and tell me that you wholeheartedly love Archie, because I know that’s bullshit. He is the person you have convinced your self you love. Am I wrong?”

 

I swallow hard because he wasn’t wrong. I don’t love Archie. I am stuck with Archie. I close my eyes and fight off tears 

 

“Kev you don’t understand. If I leave him I am signing my death certificate. I can’t leave him.”

 

“What do you mean Betts?” 

 

I roll over so I don’t have to see his reaction and pull up my shirt. Tears run down my face 

 

“This is what I mean Kev. I mean I can’t leave him unless it’s in a body bag. He won't let me.” 

 

“Holy fuck Betty you have to call the cops.” 

 

“Kev I can’t. I’ve tried”

 

“Tried? Are you not still trying?”

 

“When I called the sheriffs office they laughed because someone like Mr. Andrews would never do that he is an upstanding member of society. A Member who has provided them with resources and he dotes on his fiance.”

 

“Betts if you show them these then they’ll have to do something”

 

“Kev please I can’t lose him, and I have tried every possible outlet.” 

 

“Betty you have to turn him in. I can’t lose you.”

 

“Kevin listen. I can’t do anything except go back, and I have to go back there Kev, even if it’s just  
to keep things calm.”

 

“Fuck calm Betty you have to fight back”

 

“Please. Don’t do this I can’t lose you, and you cannot tell anyone please Archie would be so  
mad.” 

 

“Fine Betty I won't say or do anything but know you can stay here. Always. We can go and get your things tomorrow”

 

“No Kev, He will just come here and make me leave. If I go back on my own then things will be easier and he won't be as pissed off.”

 

“Betty please don’t go back there.”

 

“Kev I’ll be fine. I’ve been doing this for three years. I can do it a little longer” 

 

“Okay well I’ll let you get some sleep and we can talk in the morning.” 

 

“Goodnight Kev.” 

 

“I love you, Betty”

 

“I love you too Kev.” 

 

He leaves the room and I know I have just fucked up. Archie is going to find out what I did and then I am fucked. 

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
“Betty Cooper. My girlfriend. Kind. Funny. Beautiful. Intelligent. The town whore. What were you doing at that filth infested bar last night?” 

 

“Arch I was there to spend time with Cheryl.”

 

“Really if that's true why did I see you making out with a man who drives a green corvet?” 

 

“You didn’t because it didn’t happen.”

 

His hand find their way around my neck and he slams me against the wall 

 

“I saw the whole thing happen. You were wearing this slutty red dress and he drove a green corvet” 

 

“How could you see something that didn’t happen?”

 

He slams me against the wall again and then puts his hand over my mouth

 

“Because you are so stupid. You did the whole thing out in public where I could see you with binoculars. If you are going to be a dirty skank then you should have done it where I couldn’t see it.” 

he throws me on the ground. 

 

“I have given you everything, and this is how you treat me. You are an ungrateful pig”

he delivers a swift kick into my ribs and I didn’t even realize that I had been sobbing until now. 

 

“You are the most worthless human being I have ever met.” I begin to pull myself away and he grabs my hair “where do you think you are going?” 

 

“Archie please...please let me go… please.” he slams my face into the ground and it feels like my nose is on fire. 

 

“Because that would give you too much satisfaction.” 

 

“Arch please”

 

“Stop calling me that you stupid slut.” he slams my nose down again

 

“Please I can’t--” he flips me over and wraps his cold dry hands around my neck 

 

“Shut up Betty. Just shut up Betty. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up.” 

he says it over and over again until all I see is blackness

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

I jolt awake unable to breathe, covered in sweat, face soaked with tears, and the feeling of hate in my stomach. I spend the rest of the night wide awake terrified to close my eyes.

Kevin walks down the hall and I close my eyes pretending to be asleep. He lays down next to me and begins to shake lightly

 

“Betty hey. Wake up”

 

“I’m up.” 

 

“Jug called and Archie just left. Let's go get you some clothes.” 

 

“Okay.”

 

“We will take my car and bring Jug back here to get his bike.” 

 

“Okay.” he hands me a sweatshirt

 

“Here it’s cold out” 

 

he climbs off of the bed and walks back towards his room and I am left alone again. I pull myself up and pull the sweatshirt on, pulling it close to my body, because I am scared to go back in that house. I don’t want to see the room where it happened, but I can’t let them see how affected I am either.

 

“You ready?” Kev says from behind me making me jump “God Betty what did he do to you?” 

 

“Nothing Kev you just caught me off guard.”

 

“Betty--”

 

“No Kev stop. I’m fine. Let’s go before we are late.”

 

“Okay, Betty. Okay” 

 

I grab my phone and follow him out the door. We walk in silence but I can tell he wants to say something, but he holds his tongue. The car ride is awkward because I can feel all of the tension between Kev and I and I am also panicking, because what if Archie comes back while I’m there. What if Jug has already gone in the room? What if Kev tells Jug. 

 

“Kev you can’t tell him.” 

 

“Tell who, what?” 

 

“Jug. Any of it. As my best friend, you can’t tell him. Otherwise, I’ll disown you and you’ll have to be your own maid of honor”

 

“Betty are you sure?” 

 

“Yes. He can’t know. If he knows that will change everything, and I don’t want that to happen

 

“Betty I wish you would have told me about this months ago. When did this start?” 

 

“Kev---” I can’t finish the sentence because I couldn’t hurt Archie like that. “I can’t. 

 

“Can’t what B?” 

 

“Leave him or talk about this anymore.” 

 

“Betty you can” 

 

“No Kev I can’t please. I don’t want to die. I need you to keep this between us.”

 

“Okay, Betty. Whatever I can do I will.”

 

“Thank you.” Kev opens his door and goes to get out”Hey Kev…”

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“Can I stay with you again?” 

 

“As long as you need.” 

 

I smile at him. I know I can’t leave Archie, even though that’s all I long to do, but I can’t stay there either. I just need to figure out what I am going to do and plan it all before I go. When we walk inside the house feels cold and almost like no one has lived here in years, but I know that’s not true. I know what happens here every night. I know the screams these walls have heard. I’ve heard them too. Every blow they have received I’ve gotten too. I feel tears pooling in my eyes and my legs feel like jello. I fall to my knees and can no longer control the tears they are pouring down my face and my lungs begin to burn. My head becomes light and I can’t see through the tears. I feel like my head is going a million miles an hour and I think I might throw up. 

 

“Oh god Betty”

 

“What did I do to deserve this? I’ve done nothing but love him and make sure he’s okay. Why me. Why did he choose me? I can’t… I can’t do this anymore” 

 

“Betts let’s get you some clothes and then go back to my house, and we will call in sick.”

 

“Kevin why…” 

 

“I don’t know. Let me go get Jug from the garage and he--”

 

“No, please don’t leave me alone. What if he comes back? No, you can’t leave me alone. Please” 

 

“Okay. let’s go get him together then?” 

 

“Okay” 

we stand up from the floor as the door opens. Kevin stands in front of me as we both prepare for it to be Archie standing on the other side. I cling to his arm as a person clings to a life preserver as they try not to drown. When a voice screams 

 

“Betty” 

I know that I am safe and that even if Archie were to come home I would have no trouble  
getting out of here. 

 

“Oh thank god it’s you Jones” 

 

“Keller, what’s going on? Hey Coop” 

 

“Hey” I detach myself from Kevin and walk towards the stairs 

 

“You gonna tell me what happened last night, or am I going to have to pry it out of Kevin here?” 

 

“Neither, because nothing happened.” 

 

“You expect me to believe that?”

 

“Yep, because that’s the truth. Nothing happened. Nothing ever happens. Like you said this house never changes.” 

 

“You left here a bleeding mess last night. What happened.” 

 

“Stop beating a dead horse. Please. Clearly, I’m fine. Alive and dandy. Let’s just leave it at that okay?” 

 

“Fine Betty. Whatever you want. As always.” 

 

“Jug, please. Not now.”

 

“Fine, not now, but later.” 

 

“Agreed” 

 

“Okay now if you two would stop fighting we need to get your clothes and to school before you are late and your AP class burns down the school.” 

 

He ushers me up the stairs and tries to come in the room with me, but I tell him that I’m fine and will be out in just a minute. When I step in the room looks as if nothing has happened here, except for maybe someone punched the wall, but I know that it’s really from my skull. The mirror is gone and so is all the blood. The bed is made and it looks like Archie has been gone for months. I walk into my closet and grab the suitcase and throw in a few outfits. Just enough to get me to next week. After the weekend things should have calmed down enough to where I feel safe enough to come home. Also, next week is Archies birthday, so things should be really low key and nice. I mean his dad will be home, Mary, and Jug too so he should be in a good mood which means this whole mess will clean its self. I just have to ride it out and hope for the best. But what is the best? Going back to how it was? Archie getting drunk and using me for boxing practice? Or was it us being head over heels in love? Did that ever exist? I clench my fists and hope that all the anger and rage will just leave my body and that I can make the best decision. How did I let my life get to this… I close my eyes and try to breathe hoping that this is just some dream I will wake up form, but when I open my eyes everything is exactly the same. I zip up my bag and head for the door. As I get closer to the door I can hear Kevin and Jug talking. I know that I shouldn’t listen, but I can’t help it. I press my ear gently against it

 

“I know man, but we have to trust her. She knows what she’s doing.” 

 

“Kevin just tell me why she came to stay with you last night. I need to know.” 

 

“I would I if could but I promised her that I wouldn’t, and she needs people she can trust right now”

 

“Why? She has people. You, me, her mom, Polly, Cheryl, Toni, Fangs, and Archie.”

 

“Just let it go. She will tell you eventually. You just need to be there for her, okay” 

 

“Ke-”

 

“Okay?”

 

“Okay.” 

 

I can’t help but grin because I feel safe. I know that with these two around I will be okay. I take one final deep breath before opening the door. I walk between the two of them like I didn’t hear anything and like nothing happened. I begin down the stairs and staring up at me piercing brown eyes 

 

“Fuck Betty. I was so worried about you.” 

 

“Archie. I’m fine.” 

 

“Why do you have a suitcase? Are you leaving me?” 

 

“Yes, she is-”

 

“No baby I’m not. I just need some space that’s all. You know how much I love you right?”

 

“I mean I guess I do, but why do you need space?” 

 

“Archie, I just think a few days apart will do us some good.” 

 

“No no no It will not do us any good. You are mine fiance and you need to be here with me this  
is bullshit. You can’t leave me” 

 

“Baby it’s just a few days. I will be back I promise.” 

I walk past him but he grabs my waist and pulls me against him 

 

“You can’t leave me” 

he hisses in my ear and chills run down my spine. He tightens his grip and I have to keep from screaming in pain 

“the thing about this game is you can never leave me.” 

He goes in for a kiss and I pull my head away 

 

“The thing about this game is the rules have changed. I am not your punching bag. I refuse to play that game anymore.”

 

“Fine then. Game on bitch” 

 

“I love you too Archie. I will see you Monday okay?” 

 

“Fine. I’ll see you Monday.”

 

“Jug, Kev, let’s get going, we wouldn’t want to be late for work.” 

 

We walk out to the car and I look down at my hip and there are fingernail marks from how tight  
he was holding me. 

 

“You okay Coop?” 

 

“Fine.” I say moving my shirt back to its rightful place. 

 

“Are you-”

 

“Yes. I’m sure. We are just fighting. It will pass. Can we drop it?” 

 

“Yeah. I’m sorry. If you need anything I’m here” 

 

“I know, that’s why I love you”

 

“I love you too. Promise if you need anything you’ll talk to me”

 

“Jug. I promise.” 

 

“Okay, and I trust you.” 

 

I climb in the back seat. If a game is what Archie wants fine I’ll play, but I will not be his punching bag anymore. I love my life and I have to start acting like I do. I cannot allow him to push me around for doing what… Nothing. I did nothing. I support him and I encourage him. I can’t imagine anyone else staying with him the way I have. That's because no sain person who valued their own life would stay with him. If anyone else would have been treated like this they would have run for the hills. What sain person treats others like this. Especially someone they claim to love. Someone they have chosen to spend the rest of their lives with. Why would he choose me in the first place? I know he doesn’t want me. I’ve known for months, but I continue to stay.

We get back Kevins and Jug walks us in to make sure we get in safely. He asks if we want him to stay, but we tell that if anything happens we will call him, but that we aren’t going to leave this house. He leaves and Kevin tries to give me space, but I can tell that he wants to ask me thousands of questions. 

 

“Betty… nevermind”

 

“What’s up Kev?” 

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Kevin please don’t lie to me.” 

 

“I just need to know are you okay? After what I saw last night, and then today. Betty, I don’t know how you are okay.” 

 

I blink rapidly trying to fight off tears because I need him to think that I am okay. I can’t have him see me as this weak human, and his tears are making it nearly impossible to not cry. 

 

“I…I’m fine. What you saw is nothing.” 

 

“Betty how long has this been going on?” 

 

“You don’t want to know.”

 

“Yes, I do.” 

 

I shake my head because I don’t want to tell him 

 

“Betty..”

 

I bite my lip and look up at him 

 

“It was about a year into our relationship.” 

 

“Oh my god. I don’t know how you have survived this.” 

 

“I don’t know what is wrong with me. Why do I stay with someone who doesn’t love me?” 

 

“I don’t know, but there must be some reason. It’s okay. I don’t blame you. I love you and I’ll  
support you in whatever you choose, but I hope you know what you are doing.” 

 

I lean over and lay my head in his lap because there are no words left. I feel numb and tired. I just want this to all be over. I wish that one of us would have the strength to either walk away, or end my life, but here we are stuck in a relationship that has no light at the end of the tunnel, no rainbow after the storm, nothing more than a life fading into darkness. 

The whole weekend is a blur of Kevin, Fangs, and Jug trying to pry me out of bed, but I have no energy left. All I want to do is lay here and hate myself, and hate Archie for putting me here, and Jug for leaving me in the first place, and Kevin for not noticing sooner, but I am mostly mad at myself for being so stupid and easy. I don’t think I have ever cried this much in my entire life. This life I am living doesn’t feel real. It feels like I am watching a movie of someone else's life, and it’s not a very pleasant story.  
Sunday they bring Pop’s into the equation and I decide that I can move off this bed for a good burger, but as soon as we get back to Kev’s it’s back to the air mattress for me. Jug lays with me until I fall asleep, but when I wake up it’s dark and alone, so I reach for my phone there’s a message

‘Meet me at home tomorrow over lunch so we can talk. I love you. Goodnight”


	5. Cozen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a happy chapter!

What on earth is there to talk about? I know don’t want to be with him anymore, but it’s too soon to call it off. I need to get all of my affairs in order. I need a place to live. I know Kevin said I could stay here, but I can’t take advantage of that. I don’t think that I could even stay in this town. Archie Andrews is a name that everyone knows, and who am I? I’m Betty Coop the Black Hoods daughter, teacher, Archies fiance. I am nothing compared to him and I know how it will look. The broken girl he took in breaks his heart. What if when I tell him he actually kills me… would that be the worst? Will he move on to the next girl in line without blinking, or will he even let me leave. I roll over so that I am staring at the ceiling I pick up my phone

 

‘Fine I will be there around 11:30’ 

 

‘I miss you, Betty’

 

‘Good night Archie’ 

 

‘Betty please talk to me.’

 

I lay my phone down and try to sleep but the ringing continues 

 

‘Betts if you just come home all of this will be over.’

‘Betty I won't live without you.’

‘You will regret leaving me.’

‘Please don’t do this’ 

I put my phone on do not disturb and set it on the floor. I don’t have the energy for this tonight… or any other night for that matter. I close my eyes and try to sleep but my brain won't turn off. All I can think about is the what if’s and they aren’t seeming to promising. I know that I should keep trying to sleep but I need to talk to someone. I pick up my phone and there are over fifty text notifications and several missed calls. I ignore them all and dial my favorite number.   
A very groggy voice answers 

 

“Why are you calling me? Don’t you have to be up in a few hours?”

 

“I thought you never slept.” 

 

“You caught me. What’s up?”  
“I can’t do this.” 

 

“Do what?” 

 

“Be with him. Keep fighting.” 

 

“Then don’t. You can be with whoever you want. Especially if that someone is me” 

 

“He won't let me leave.”

 

I ignore his second comment because I don’t need to encourage his poor behavior. 

 

“I think he will.” 

 

“Jug you don’t know him, or what he will go through to keep me on a leash.” 

 

“He has been my best friend for twenty years I know him pretty well.” 

 

“No, you don’t. You know what he lets you know. I’m scared.”

 

“There is nothing to be scared of. Betts, he loves you and he just wants what's best for you. I think that if you tell him you don’t want this relationship anymore he will understand.” 

 

“I wish you were right. Just forget I said anything. Will you just talk to me until I fall asleep. I hate being alone.” 

 

“Do you want me to come over?” 

 

“No. I don’t think Kev or Fangs would appreciate you breaking in” 

 

“I have a feeling you are right, but of course I will stay on with you. What do you want to talk about?” 

 

“Anything that doesn’t involve Archie Andrews.” 

 

“Okay how about we talk about work. Do you like being a teacher?” 

 

“I mean it’s a job, but I wish I was writing more. Also writing more of what I want and not about   
high schoolers and all of their potential” 

 

“Well then quit” 

 

“I wish I could, but I need the money and the stability.” 

 

“If you could have any other job in the world what would it be?” 

 

“I’d be a writer anywhere. Just not teaching. I don’t know what made me choose this. I never had the heart to work with kids, but everyone in my life kept telling me that it’s what I needed to do. When all I’ve ever wanted is to work for some stingy newspaper that constantly rejects my work. I want something that challenges me and my gifts. Rather than students challenging me and what I say.” 

“Then quit Betts. No one would blame you.” 

 

“I would, but the only place with papers big enough around here is New York and I doubt they’d want my work.” 

 

“All you can do is try.” 

 

“It’s not worth it. I have a good job why risk it all for something that could fail.” 

 

“But you aren’t happy, and you deserve to be happy.” 

 

“I know but…”

 

“No buts. Either you send it in or I will.” 

 

“You wouldn’t” 

 

“Try me. I’ll give you until the end of the week, and then I’m pretending to be you and sending in a sample” 

 

“Fine. I’ll do it.” 

 

“Doubt it but good. Feeling better?”

 

“Always after I talk to you. I’m glad you came home. Skype was nice, but getting to see you and hug you has been everything.” 

 

“I know. I just wish you weren't engaged. It would make my life so much easier.” 

 

“I know. What happened to breakfast Jug?” 

 

“He’s tired of fighting. He’s just ready to win.” 

 

“Well if it makes him feel better I have a feeling the fight is almost over.” 

 

“Really?” 

 

“Really.” 

 

“Well, I’m glad. I would never stop fighting I just want you to be happy and whatever you choose I will support you.” 

 

“I know. We will talk soon I promise. I just need to handle Arch first”

 

“Like I said I get it and I’ll be waiting.” 

 

I can hear the exhaustion in his voice and I know it’s not fair to keep him on the line, but with him, I want to be selfish I was to talk to him all the time. But why can’t I just choose him has Archie brainwashed me that much? I always find it funny that I can think clearly when I’m not under his finger, but the second he comes back into the picture I turn into a coward who lets Archie walk all over her. Why am I so pathetic. Where did the strong serpent queen go? 

 

“Betts are you okay?” 

 

“Yeah sorry. I was thinking about how rude I’m being.” 

 

“How so?” 

 

“You clearly need sleep and here I am dragging on and on about how awful my life is. So, I’m gonna go and let you get some sleep. I love you.” 

 

“Don’t hang up on me or I will drive my happy ass there. I am fine. I can sleep tomorrow. I love you and talking to you, so keep talking.”

 

“Jug please just go to sleep.” 

 

“Not until you do.” 

 

“Jug”

 

“Betty. Don’t start this because you know I can do this all day. Perks of having a younger sibling.” 

 

“And I can do it all day. Perks of being the younger sibling.” 

 

“Let’s just not do it then since it will end in a draw anyway. Close your eyes.” 

 

“Jug-”

 

“Close them.” 

 

I take a deep breath and close my eyes

 

“Okay now take a deep breath in. hold it. now let it go. Now let me tell you a story.” 

 

I keep taking deep breaths in as Jug tells me all about the time when we got caught drunk at the Wyrm. He tells me all about how I wouldn’t stop talking in the back of his dad's car as he drove me home, and how when I threw up on FP I made his whole week. He tells me that even though we weren’t dating then he was hoping that during spin the bottle, the bottle would land on me. He tells me all about how mad it made him when I kissed Sweetpea because little did I know, but Sweetpea was in love with me and bragged about that kiss for months. He tells me how insane it made him that Sweetpea of all people had kissed me before him. I can’t help but laugh because Sweetpea was the worst kisser ever, but I don’t tell him that because I know he won't let him live it down. He then tells me the story of our first kiss and how he thought he was going to faint from how amazing it was. I finally feel myself begin to fall asleep I can hear him breathing so softly on and it makes me feel at home. I wish that rather than hearing it through a phone I was feeling it pressed against my skin. I mumble I love you as I fall into the best sleep of my life. 

There is a loud crash that wakes several hours later that causes me to fly out of bed. I run to the kitchen to see where the noise came from

 

“Oh for fuck sake Fangs I’ve told you countless times to leave your clunky boots by the door, but do you ever listen no. Now thanks to you I’ve woken Betty and broken my favorite dish. Thanks a lot, asshole.” 

 

“Are you okay?” 

 

“Oh Betts I’m sorry I woke you, and I’m fine. My fiance well that may be another story.” Kev hollers down the hall so that Fangs can hear him. Fangs shouts back 

 

“I’m sorry. I love you.” 

 

To which Kevin responds with an eye-roll and an “I hate him”  
I smile and begin to help him clean up the floor

 

“So Archie wants to see me today…”

 

“Are you going to meet him?” 

 

“Yeah. I think he deserves to hear that I am done from me.”

 

He drops the broken glass he’s just cleaned up and grabs my hand 

 

“Betty are you serious?” I can hear the hope in his voice

 

“I am. I can’t do it anymore. I won't” 

 

“Oh my god I know I told you that I wouldn’t push you, but I am so thankful you made this decision on your own.” 

 

“I just don’t know how this conversation is going to go. I don’t think anything will happen to me since we are doing it over lunch, but if you don’t hear from me. Call the cops.”

 

“Won't Jug be there?” 

 

“No. I am going to call him and have him meet me for lunch so we can talk in private.”

 

“Aren’t you nervous?” 

 

“Extremely” 

 

“Then you can’t be there alone.”

 

“Kev I have to do this alone. There isn’t another option.”

 

“Please Bett.”

 

I shake my head and look down at the mess on the floor. I know there is a chance I won't be coming back here, but at least I’ll know I was leaving him. I take a deep breath in and look back up at Kev. 

 

“I love you, and I’ve always been thankful for you, but I need to do this.” 

 

“Fine, but if I don’t hear from you he’s dead.”

 

“Agreed.” 

he pulls me into a hug and then pushes me away before we both begin to cry. I stand up and head to the bathroom to get ready. I pull out a pair of plaid pants, a black velvet turtleneck, and some black booties. I feel so put together and ready to take on this day. I pull out my phone and call Jug. 

 

“Cooper I like my sleep and you keep ruining it. Please stop before I stop liking you.” 

 

“You can’t stop liking me, and I’m sorry, but I wanted to see if you wanted to grab lunch?” 

 

“No. I’m giving up food until I win.” 

 

“You give up food. Ha. god, Jones didn’t know you were a comedian.”

 

“Fine. if agreeing to go to lunch with you will get you will get me back to sleep then we can go. What time?” 

 

“I get off at 11:30 and don’t have to be back until 12:45. Is that late enough for you?” 

 

“No. the suns still out, but for you, I’ll suffer.”

 

“Alright, I’ll see you then.” 

I go to hang up the phone as he whispers I love you. I contemplate saying it back, but it just feels wrong knowing that I’m about to break Archies heart. I push my phone into my back pocket and take one last look at myself before heading to work. As I get to my car Kevin runs out the door 

 

“Betty if anything happens you call me and I’ll send Fangs”

 

“I will. Please meet Jug at Pop’s around 11:30. I love you. Bye.” I catch one last look at his face and he looks scared. I can’t let it show, but I’m terrified. I know what he’s capable of.   
My classes fly by because my anxiety is killing me, and I can’t focus on anything else. When the 11:20 bell rings I feel my stomach fall to my feet. The room feels like it is getting smaller and smaller, and I can hear my heartbeat in my ears. 

I walk out the back exit to avoid a run-in with Kevin.   
When I get in my car I can feel myself beginning to hyperventilate. I can’t do this. Why did I think leaving him was a good idea. It’s not. I am going to die. There is this feeling that I can’t shake, the man I love might actually kill me. I feel my phone go off

 

‘I’m in our booth. See you soon’

 

Sorry Jug you actually won't be seeing me. I hope you will see me again. I hope that Sunday wasn’t the last time I got to see him. I shoot him a smiley face and put my phone in my purse. The drive home feels longer than any drive ever. I pull into my normal parking spot behind Archie truck and wait. It’s 11:25. I have five minutes until I have to go and face my fate. I begin to pick at my steering wheel. 11:29 one minute. One whole minute I can’t do this I start my car and go to put it in reverse. “No Betty just get it over with. You can live a better life if you just go do it.” I take a deep breath trying to steady my breathing. I walk up the sidewalk and to the front door. I grab the handle and debate going in again, but despite my best judgment I enter.  
I walk into the house and things are eerily quiet. 

“Arch are you here?” 

I look in the kitchen and then hear a crash from upstairs. I walk up the stairs and hear every one creak beneath me as I walk. I walk to the bedroom and open the door

“Hey, Arch I’m her-” 

I close my eyes and try to unsee what I’ve seen and try not to laugh. I should have known. God, why am I such an idiot? I sneak back down the stairs and out the door. I pull my phone out and dial Kevins number

 

“Are you okay? I knew it was dumb to let you go there alone. Are you hurt?”

 

“Kev I’m fine, but I won’t be coming back to school today.”

 

“Why? Are you sure you are okay?” 

 

“I’m fine. I will see you at home tonight.” 

 

“I know there’s no arguing with you, so I will cover your classes. Just please be safe” 

 

“I will. Bye Kevin.” 

 

Once in my car, I am overcome by emotions and I can no longer control the laughter. The laughter then becomes tears because finally I could be done without any issues. I can finally let him go and not feel like it’s my fault. I think I’ve known all along that it wouldn’t be me who ruined things. I just had no proof. Now I have proof and I can leave. I take a deep breath in and when I let it out I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. 

I don’t want him to look for me, so I drive to the only place I know he won't look for me. When I pull into the parking lot I turn off my phone and slide it into my purse. I want to be left alone with a bottle to drown all of my problems. I walk into the bar and it feels just as dark and dingy as always. I walk over to the bar and sit on the barstool closest to the bathroom and keep my head down. I came here for a drink and if anyone sees me then I will have people to answer to. I tap the bar twice to let the bartender I want service. Seconds later I feel a tall figure standing over me 

 

“Well well well look what the cat dragged in” 

 

“Fuck off Sweetpea” 

 

“What can I get you BETTY COOPER?” 

 

“You can shut up for starters. I don’t want people to see me, and you can get me a double bourbon neat.” 

 

“Still your drink of choice?”

 

“Just get me my drink please” 

 

“Fine, but the boss will want to see you.” 

 

“She won't want to see me if she doesn’t know I’m here.” 

 

“Yo boss someone down here wants to see you.” 

 

“Sweetpea”

 

“Sorry. Here’s your drink. The boss will be with you shortly” 

 

I slam back my drink and tap the counter for another. This time when I look up I am not met by the span of squash, but rather an overworked, peppy, pain in the ass

 

“Elizabeth Cooper. Wow it has been a while since you’ve graced us with your presence” 

 

“Antoinette Topaz. How are you?”

 

“I’m good how are you, Coop? Looks like someone kicked your ass.”

 

“Ehh I’m fine, and no I ran into a mirror and how do they say it… the rest is history.” 

 

“What brings you here on a school day?” 

“Nothing special. I just need another drink. How about I pour us two and you tell me what's going on.” 

 

“I’d like that.” 

 

She walks away and I begin to listen to conversations happening around me. There are two guys talking about their wives and how if they knew where they were they’d be in deep shit. I laugh with them because if my fiance knew where I was I’d be six feet under in deep shit too. There is a young boy, maybe sixteen sitting down the bar from me. He must have just finished the gauntlet because he is covered from head to toe in bruises and his tattoo is still covered by a band-aid. He is going on and on about how much he loves the Serpents and how he will never let them down. I smile because I remember how I felt the same pride, and look how well I’ve done. My view of the young boy is cut off by the pink haired viper taking the stool next to me  
“I figured we’d need more than one drink so I brought the whole bottle. So what’s going on?”   
I laugh and shake my head. She’s right I will need the entire bottle.   
“I don’t know Toni. One minute your whole life is going exactly how you want it, and then out of nowhere the rug is pulled out from under you and you fall flat on your face.”   
“What happened? Aren’t you and ginger snap getting married soon?” 

 

“We are supposed to.” 

 

“Betty try not to sound so disgusted. What did he do?”

 

“More like what hasn’t he done. It’s stupid. I just need to get drunk and spend a night hating him. Can you help me?” 

 

“Betty if you need anything you know I’m here. And Cheryl too we love you.”

 

“I know… I’m fine I promise. Now can you help me out or do I need to go to another bar?” 

 

“I can help you there.”

 

She picks up the bottle and tops off my drink. She doesn’t ask me any more questions she just sits and pours whenever my glass is low. I am almost three-fourths of the way through when I can’t seem to shut my mouth. I tell Toni everything. All about Archie. Every detail about Jug. I tell her what I saw today and how I just wanted to laugh. Everything I’ve ever done Toni knows. I try to leave and Toni stops me

 

“Keys.” 

 

“No, I gotta go tell Archie I’m done. Now.” 

 

“I’ll give you a ride.” 

 

“No. he can’t know you know. He will kill me.” 

 

“Well, I’ve already called you a ride.” 

 

“We don’t have uber in this town. I can drive. I’m not even drinkk” 

 

“You aren’t drink?” 

 

“No, I am oboe”

 

“Do you mean sober?” 

 

“YEahhhss. Look I can walk in a straight line and touch my nose and I not drunk” 

 

“Betty please sit down and wait for your ride.”

 

“I don’t wanna. Pleasee, let me go tell Arch that I hat him.” 

 

“Betty please sit down. Your ride will be here in a few minutes.” 

 

“Fine. only if you give me more of the magic juice” 

 

“One more glass.” 

I grab at my glass like a baby grabbing for their bottle and sip at it like it’s the best drink I’ve ever had. I finish the glass and the world begins to spin a little bit as the light from outside floods in. 

 

“Your ride is here,” Toni whispers in my ear

 

“Is that who I think it is?” 

she nods and I can feel a splitting grin break over my face. As he gets closer his beautiful form comes into focus. 

 

“God everything about this man is so hot. He is tall and strong with floppy hair like a dog. I like dogs did you know I like dogs TT?” she shakes her head “Juggie did you know I like dogs?” 

 

“No. what dog is your favorite?” 

 

“You. I like the you dog.” 

 

“I’m a dog?” 

 

I nod as I chew on my straw

 

“My favorite.” he rolls his eyes and takes my drink “Hey give it back.” 

 

“You’ve had enough”

 

“Bad dog. Give it back” 

 

“No, I’m sorry you’ve had enough. Let’s go.” 

 

“I don’t wanna go. I like it here.”

 

“Betts please” 

 

“I’ll only go if you kiss me.” 

 

“I’m not doing that.” 

 

“Then I’m not moving from this stool you can’t make me.” 

he shakes his head and pulls his bottom lip between his teeth and leans in towards me. I feel my heart move towards my throat. I feel my cheeks growing warmer the closer he gets to me. I perk up on my stool and he grins as he wraps his hands around my waist and lifts me over his should 

 

“Hey. no. no. no, I said kiss me. Not throw me over your shoulder like a baby. I’m not a baby. Bad dog put me down” 

 

“No, we are leaving.” 

 

“You are hurting me put me down.” 

 

“You are fine.” 

 

No, I’m really not. Your bestie for the restie uses me for boxing practice and now your grimy no kisses hands are digging into them  
“Jughead Jones put me down.” 

 

He ignores me and keeps walking as everyone in the bar cheers and laughs at me, I close my eyes and bury my head in his shoulder blade. When we get outside he sets me down and runs his hands through his hair and I feel ashamed

 

“I’m sorry” 

 

“What for?”

 

“This. me. Being a total drunk mess.” 

 

He laughs and pushes a stray strand of hair behind my ear

 

“You’ve always been cute when you’re drunk”

 

“Remember the story you told me last night?” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“Well I spun the bottle down there and it landed on me, so I think you know what you need to do…” 

 

“Betts I can’t. Not unti-” 

I stand up on my toes and run my hand down his face and then let it fall down to his collar and pull him to me.

 

“Well if you can’t then I can.” 

I let my lips brush over his and he sighs wrapping his hands in my hair and forces our lips together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is Bughead is on the rise!


	6. "RED" handed

He brings his hands up to cup my face, and I use his shirt to pull him to me. His hands move their way from my face to my hair and my hands find their way up his back. Somehow we have moved from in front of the bar to over by his car. I am seated on the hood and his hands are on my hips and my hands are in his hair. 

 

“Betts we can’t do this” he pants against my lips 

 

“Jug-”

 

“No Betty. Even though I want to you are drunk for starters and still with Archie. I can’t do this. I’m sorry.” 

 

“Well, first of all, I am not drunk and second who gives a fuck about Archie” 

 

“I do. Even though I hate his guts and think you deserve the world he is still my friend, and you aren’t drunk? Really?”

 

“Why do you hate him he treats you like a damn prince and no not runk at all” 

 

“I basically got drunk from making out with you. Betty, you are just shy of trashed, and it’s not me I care about how he treats.” 

 

“I am not drunk. I didn’t have more than one glass” 

 

Just then with him looking at me like I’m stupid it hits me how drunk I really am. His hands are the only things keeping me upright and the unless he has a twin there are now two of him. The conversation I was hearing sounded nothing like that to anyone else because in my head I was having no issues speaking, but in reality, my words were slurred and make no sense. I can’t help but laugh at how stupid I am. 

 

“What are you laughing at?” 

 

“It’s just you’re right. I’m trashed.” 

I lean into his shoulder and completely lose it. The laughter rolls out of me like waves. Jug pulls away and I fall forward 

 

“I said nearly trashed but that’s fine. At least we agree.” 

he sits next to me and wraps his arm around me so I don’t fall off the hood of his car. 

 

“That’s the only thing we agree on.” 

 

“Let me take you home.” 

 

“No.” 

 

“Then I’ll take you to Kevin’s”

 

“No.” 

 

“Betty.”

 

“JuGhEaD. I don’t want to go home and you can’t make me.” 

 

“If I could backhand you right I would”

 

“It wouldn’t be anything new. Go ahead.” 

 

Fuck Betty Cooper. You just. Oh no...why did you do that. He is going to get suspicious and ask what you mean. Blame Hal. no one likes him and it would make sense. A serial killer smacking his daughter. Yeah, go with that. Maybe he won't even notice I said anything

 

“What do you mean it wouldn’t new?” 

 

Welp, there goes him not noticing. 

 

“Hal. He did it once or twice… so nothing new. That’s all I meant” 

 

“Betty…”

 

“Okay let’s go. I’m ready to leave now.” 

 

“Fine let’s go” 

 

He helps me off the hood of the car and walks me around to the passenger seat. He shuts the door and sitting at this angle makes me feel sick so I close my eyes and take deep breaths. He climbs in next to me and starts the car.

 

“God this feels just like high school… except for I’m now my father.” 

 

“And I didn’t make out with Sweet Pea or throw up in your car.”

 

“No, you made out with me and please not in the car.” 

 

“I don’t need t throw up I’m too hungry for that. Will you feed me before you make me go back to grandpa Kevin”s?” 

 

“Grandpa Kevin?” he tries to stifle a laugh 

 

“Yes. He and Fangs are like two old people who like watching baking shows and going to bed by nine. Kevin also has random candy in his pockets… Grand. Pa.” 

 

“Well, why don’t we go and eat Kevin's food?”

 

“Jug do you hate me?” 

 

“No.”

 

“Then why on earth would you suggest that. Do you know what “snack” they have?” 

 

“No.”

 

“They eat seaweed chips Jug. SEAWEED! I ain’t eating that shit. I want fries. I want Pop’s.  
Pop's. Pop's. Pop's. Pop's. Pop’s.” 

 

“Stop chanting or your ass will be eating seaweed chips or starving to death” 

 

My mouth falls open in pure shock

 

“You’re mean”

 

“And you are annoying. Do you want Pops?”

 

“No, I just thought it would be fun to chant. Yes, I want Pop’s. I’m starving. Feed me.” 

 

“Fine but only if you shut up the whole way there. Deal?” 

 

“Deal.” 

 

I am struggling to keep quiet there is so much that I want to say. I really just want to tell him I love you over and over again but in the quest for food, I will remain silent. I stare at him for the most part and think about how nice it would be to kiss him. I mean look at that jaw. I reach out and touch it and then I can’t stop myself. I run my fingers up the side of his face and down to his lips. I scoot closer to him and this time rather than my finger I use my lips

 

“Betty don’t” 

he warns. I grin and move back to under his ear and then down to his neck. I drag my teeth across the soft skin and then gently bite. He lets out a moan which encourages me to keep going. I know that even in my drunken state everything about this feels right. We pull into Pops and he parks the car faster than I’ve seen anyone park before. He turns off the car and turns to me. He grabs my face and pulls it close to his. He brushes his lips over mine and then places his forehead on mine

 

“You are going to kill me.” 

 

I pull away from him and get out of the car

 

“That going to bruise. Just so you know.” 

 

he throws his head back and takes a deep breath in and I have to do the same. I begin to walk into Pop’s to order my food but as I get closer I know I can’t go in. I turn and walk back towards the car

 

“What are you doing Coop the foods this way.”

 

“He can’t see me like this we have to go.”

 

“Who and I thought you were hungry.”

 

“Yes I’m starving and very drunk.”

 

“Okay then let's go get you food.”

 

“Let’s get it to go. Will you get me a burger and fries?” 

 

“Bet-”

 

“Please Jug. Please.” 

 

“Fine. I’ll be back.” 

He storms towards the door and I climb in the back seat of his car and lay down so that no one coming in or out can see me. I lay there thinking about how after it all goes down I’m going to have to leave this town. I can’t do anything without running into him.  
He is everywhere.  
Even now when I’m alone he is here.  
He is in the bruises he left on my body.  
He is the scars.  
The PTSD.  
The constant fear.  
He is my nightmare.  
He is my reality.  
I close my eyes and try to scrub him from my mind, but I don’t know what to do he has been my life for the last few years. I know I need to but how do I live without him.  
God, I’m a mess. I should be at work yet here I am drunk in the backseat of Jugs car. How did I let my life get to this point? He opens the door and I hurry to wipe the tears from my face. 

 

“I get why you didn’t want to go in there. I got you a milkshake.” He looks back at me smile splitting across his face until he sees my face and then his smile fades 

 

“Why are you crying?” 

 

“How is it you always know?”

 

“Years of experience. Are you going to come back up here?”

 

“When we pull out. Thanks for the milkshake.”

 

He sighs and starts the car. When Pop’s is out of sight I crawl into the front and give him a kiss on the cheek. 

 

“I appreciate you” I rest my head on his shoulder and he kisses my head. 

 

We drive the rest of the way to Kevin’s in silence. When we get there I call Kevin to make sure it’s okay Jug hangs out here for a while. Of course, he says yes, he loves Jug and the idea of us being back together. I use my key to let us in and we walk into my makeshift room and plop down on the couch rather than the bed. I turn the TV on to the crime channel to provided us with some quality background noise. We finish our food in record time, that was always one thing we did well together. He eats a lot and at a rapid rate, but we always blew people away when I kept up with him. He finishes his food and goes to grab for mine 

 

“Seriously you finished before me? How is that even possible?” 

 

“I’m drunk, and haven’t eaten a substantial meal in days so…” 

 

“God if I wasn’t already attracted to you that would have done it for me.” 

 

I grin at him and sink back into the couch. I pull my knees to my chest and feel satisfied for the first time in a long time. I close my eyes and let myself drift into a food coma.

*****************************  
“Kev I’ve never been this late. I can’t be pregnant. I.. we are supposed to be leaving for school in a few months and I can’t do both. Oh my god, what am I going to tell Jug? Kev, say something your silence is making me uncomfortable.”

 

“B I don’t even know what to say, this is so stressful.”

 

“You’re stressed?! You aren’t the one waiting for a stick to tell you if your life is over or not are you?” 

 

“No, but if you are knocked up that makes me an uncle and I don’t think I’m ready for such responsibilities. I’m too young.” 

 

“Shut up. I hate you.” 

 

“Make you feel better?” 

 

“Yes. Thank you. How much longer?” 

 

“About three minutes.” 

 

He grabs my hand and squeezes it as tightly as he can and we lay and wait for the timer on our phones to go off. It feels like the longest three minutes of my life. These three minutes could lead to the rest of my life. Will I have to raise a child while still being a child myself, or will this come out negative and I’ll leave Riverdale and start a new life. All of this is to be determined in three minutes.  
The timer goes off and Kevin lets my hand go. I peel myself off the bed and walk into the bathroom. My feet have never felt heavier than they do right now, and the knot in my stomach is as tight as a clenched fist, and the worry in my heart makes it feel like a hundred pounds.  
I let my fingers dance over the plastic stick before turning it over to find two pink lines. It falls to the ground and I’m right behind it. 

 

“FUCK” 

 

I hear feet running towards me

 

“Are you okay?” 

 

“No.” 

 

“Are you?”

 

“Yes.” 

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“How am I going to tell Jug? Kev he was finally going to get out of here and make a life for himself and break the pattern of the Jones men, but look now here he is in the same boat. What do I do.” I say grabbing the piece of plastic that ruined my life. I hear another set of footsteps enter my room followed by 

 

“Hey Betts your mom said you and Kev were up here’

 

“Fuck how do I tell him? I thought I’d have time” 

 

“Time for what Baby?” 

 

Kev closes his eyes and shakes his head before standing and excusing himself from the room. I bring my knees up to my chest and bury my face in my knees. I put the hand containing the pregnancy test over my head

 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I messed everything up. I understand if you never want to talk to me again.”

 

“Baby what are you talking about?” 

 

He joins me on the floor and takes the test from me

 

“What is this?” 

 

“What do you think it is.” 

 

“Are you… are we?” 

 

I have no words left to say. All I can do is nod. I feel like my life is over and my heart is so heavy.

 

“Why are you sorry about this?” 

 

I look up at him tears running down my face

 

“Because Jug. you said that you were going to be the one to break the cycle, and look here we are.” 

 

“Betts this doesn’t change anything. I knew we would have kids one day in the future, but we get to start a little early. Is that really so bad?” 

 

“Jug” I sob “I’m not ready to be a mom. I’m eighteen. I am a child.” 

 

“That's okay baby we have time to figure it out.” 

 

“How are you okay with this?” 

 

“Because you need someone to be strong for you, and that’s me. I love you and I will love the hell out of this baby. Come here.” 

 

He grabs me by my knees and pulls me towards him. He wraps his arms around me and kisses my head. 

 

“Why don’t you clean up your face and we will go get Pop’s” 

 

I take a deep breath and grab his face

 

“I think this baby just won the lottery. I love you.” 

 

“I love you.”  
*********************************  
“Betty wake up. Hey wake up.”  
I open my eyes to find myself looking up at Jug

 

“How did I go from over there to over here?” 

 

“I don’t know. Magic. Kev is home and he’d like to talk to you.” 

 

“Where is he?” 

 

“He walked down the hall.” 

 

I take a deep breath in and sit up. I throw my legs off the couch and hoist myself up. I stretch and walk down the hall to Kevin's room. I stop outside his door and knock 

 

“Come in” 

 

I walk hesitantly around the door and he is in the closet. I sit down on his bed and wait for him to come out. He comes out in his date night clothes 

 

“Date night?” 

 

“Impromptu, but Fangs insisted any way how did it go today?” 

 

“I was drunk before noon if that gives you any indication.” 

 

“Oh no. how did he take it?” 

 

“Umm well, you see… I never got the chance to tell him. He was a little preoccupied.” 

 

“Doing?” 

 

“It’s nothing. Actually, I need to call him. So you finish getting ready and I’ll do that.” 

 

“Betty what did he do?” 

 

“No Kevin. I will tell you after we’ve talked about it. Okay?” 

 

“Fine. I expect full details.” 

 

“Ask and you shall receive. Enjoy your date.” 

 

I walk out of the room and into the guest bath. I sit on the edge of the tub. I pull out my phone and pop the case on and off a few times before opening it up and dialing his number.  
He answers but says nothing

 

“Hey Arch. I’m sorry I couldn’t make it today, but I was hoping we could reschedule.” 

 

“You should just go ahead and come home. All of this would just be over if you just came home.” 

 

“Arch you know I can’t do that.” 

 

“Are your legs broken?” 

 

“No, they aren’t. I’m fine. I just don’t want to come back right now. Can we do this tomorrow?” 

 

“Are you just going to stand me up again?” 

 

“No. I told you I had a meeting and it ran over. I tried calling you a few times and you didn’t  
answer.” 

 

‘Whatever. I’ll be out until 12:30 you have a key you can come whenever.”

 

“Fine, I’ll see you then. Goodnight” 

 

“I love you, Betty. So much goodnight” 

 

I hang up my phone and walk back out into the living room to rejoin Jug on the couch. 

 

“How did it go?” 

 

“I don’t want to talk about it. Kev and Fangs aren’t going to be here, and I want you to stay with  
me. Watch a movie. Snuggle. Don’t talk.”

 

“Okay then pick a movie and get over here.” 

 

I walk up to where Kev keeps his movies and rifle through them 

 

“There is nothing in here to watch.” 

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“They are all RomComs. I don’t want a RomCom. I want action or mystery.” 

 

“Just put in one of the overdone cheesy movies and come fall asleep.” 

 

“Fine, When Harry Met Sally or Crazy Stupid Love?” 

 

“God, are those really the choices?” 

 

“Yes. pick one.” 

 

“When Harry Met Sally. At least that one has an excuse to be bad.” 

 

I put the disk in and Jug finds the right channel. I grab my blanket off my bed and curl up on the couch next to Jug. We skip through the commercials and he presses play. About ten minutes in Kev walks out all done up for his date. 

 

“Ah man, this is such a great movie! I wish I could join you guys! Anyway, we are going into the city, so I will be back late. If at all. Jug if you need you are more than welcome to crash here”

 

“Thanks, man. Be safe, have fun.” 

 

“Yeah have a great time Kev. See you later.” 

he walks out the door and we go back to watching the most mind-numbing movie to ever exist. 

The movie seems to be nearing its end when Juh begins a game of twenty questions 

 

“Betts, why did you walk back to the car earlier?” 

 

“I saw Archie in the window and I was trashed and he doesn’t like when I drink let alone go to the Wyrm, so I ran. “

 

“Is that the only reason you ran?” 

 

“Yeah. why else would I?”

 

“Nothing I just thought maybe it was something else.” 

 

“Nope, just that. Now can we stop talking about Archie and just hang out?” 

 

“Of course. I’m sorry.” 

 

I press play unpausing our movie and curl into him. His hand rests on my hip and at random times he kisses the top of my head. It’s around 11:15 when there is a creek on the front porch that startles us both. I shake off the feeling and snuggle back into him until there's a flash of light from the window followed by another much louder creek. 

 

“Jug someones out there.”

 

“No there’s not, it was just a car.”

 

“No Jug there is someone out there! No one drives past this house. Not this late.” 

he rolls his eyes but gets up off the couch to go check it out. He opens the door and steps out. He walks back in moments later 

 

“There’s no one out there.”

 

“Sorry I guess I’m just a bit jumpy.” 

 

“That’s okay.”

 

“Thank you for checking.”

 

“Anytime.” 

 

I could have sworn there was someone out there. Ever since I got those flowers it feels like someone is always watching me. Ever since Jug got here things have felt more controlled and observed than ever before. I feel like every move I make needs to be done at least fifty times to throw people off of what's happening. I can’t breathe anymore without feeling like it’s on someone else’s time.  
I throw my head back and take a deep breath in 

 

“Will you stay until they get back?” 

 

“I think I can do that. Are you ready for bed?”

 

“Extremely” 

 

“Okay then climb on down here,” he says as he sits on the air mattress.  
My head hits the pillow and it feels like a bag of marbles falling to the ground. My eyelids feel like anchors on a boat pulling me into darkness. I pull the covers up and turn to face Jug

 

“I had a dream about our baby today. You were really excited weren’t you?”

 

“More excited than I’d ever been about anything.” 

 

“I’m sorry I fucked that up too.”

 

“Betts” he wipes a stray tear from my eye “ As I told you then, we will have kids one day. We weren’t meant to have that baby, but we will have our chance I promise you.” 

 

“How are you so good at living? How do you constantly make the best out of every situation? I find it terribly exhausting to breathe let alone do anything else.” 

 

He squeezes my face and kisses my forehead 

 

“I learned from you. Your spark will come back. Give it time.” I pull myself closer trying with everything in me to become one with him. 

 

I don’t remember falling asleep or Jughead leaving all I know is that I woke up alone with a sense of trepidation in my heart. So, I decide not to go to work again today I just can’t stomach the idea of teaching students that life is amazing when I don’t even have the desire to peel myself out of bed in the morning. How can I teach student anything when later today I am supposed to go and tell Archie I don’t want to do this anymore. I never thought that I would be the one to end this relationship. I think I always thought it would end with us all old and gray in our sleep, not in our twenties and because one doesn’t know the difference between his fiance and a punching bag. I spend the whole morning pacing. I am almost certain that there is a hole in the floor from how much I’ve walked back and forth. Kev calls me around 10:30 to wish me luck, but I feel so far from lucky. I feel guilty and stupid. At this point, I want to call and cancel, but I know that he will be knocking down the front door if I don’t just rip the band-aid off  
It’s 11:15. I can go now and set up a safe zone. Make sure I leave there untouched. I know that’s what I must do. I can’t afford to not have a plan.  
The entire drive to the house feels like the longest minute. It’s how I imagine being frozen in time feels. I pull up outside the house and all of my stuff is on the front lawn. I get out of the car and run over to it. It is all covered in gas. He was planning on burning my things, but why I’ve done nothing to him. I walk past my things and into the house. The house is a mess. Everything is broken and disheveled I begin to pick up the photo of Archie and me from our engagement shoot. Tears begin to flow down my face. Why would he do this to our memories? Do I really mean the little to him? I set the picture down and look at everything else that’s been discarded to the ground. I am sitting in a pile of our memories when Jug walks around the corner with a trash bag

 

“Oh shit, you weren’t supposed to see this. I wanted to have it all clean by the time you got here.” 

 

I shake my head and run my thumbs under my eyes

 

“Do you know what happened? Why are all of my things covered in gas and why are my pictures shattered on the ground. Am I really that horrible?” 

 

He walks over to me and sits down beside me 

 

“He said that you refused to come home and that since it is his house then he can do with it as he pleases.” 

 

“What else did he do?” 

 

“You don’t want to know.” 

 

“Jug… what did he do?” 

 

“It’s your room. It’s awful.” 

 

I get off the floor and walk over to the stairs I feel like I could vomit. I get to the room and open the door. Lying on the bed is my wedding dress ripped to shreds with slut written down the front. I sit down on the bed and begin to laugh. The laughter turns to tears and then morphs into a combination of both. There is a soft knock on the door

 

“Come in.” 

 

“Are you okay?” 

 

“No, but I will be. You know this morning I felt guilty and really conflicted about doing this but now. God, I can’t be done soon enough. How little does one have to mean to you to just destroy all of their things? I mean this dress was my mothers and he ripped apart. Why does he hate me? I mean after everything he’s done I was still willing to marry him.”

 

Jug sits down next to me and put his hand on my leg

 

“Betts I don’t know if I should tell you this but I think you should know that he’s cheating on you. I saw him this morning with Veronica and then he was at Pop’s with her.”  
my heart sinks, my face falls, and I begin to laugh “are you okay?” He grabs my arm  
“Yeah, I’m fine jug. It’s just that….” I bite my lower lip “...I know he’s cheating. I walked in on them this morning, but I didn’t see her at Pop’s so that’s new.”

 

“How long have you known?” 

 

“A few months... I guess” 

 

“You guess..? How many months is a few?”

I feel the tears pooling in my eyes and the lump forming in my throat 

 

“About thirteen” I say wiping away the tears and looking back at Jug who looks absolutely confused 

 

“But Betty---” 

 

“I know, but we’ve only been engaged for six... Yeah, I’m pathetic, but you know we aren’t any better than him Jug.” I put my head between my hands. I hear Jug inhale “please don’t say anything Jug. I am dealing with this the only way I can. I just couldn’t bear to be alone anymore, so if a cheating husband was something I had to deal with I thought it couldn’t be the worst.” 

 

“Betty you are not alone, and you deserve better than what Archie is doing to you! And how are we not any better? What we do is nothing like what he does to you. You deserve so much better” he says raising his voice 

“Jughead do not start with this ‘you deserve better’ bullshit! I had better and it left me for California on fucking a motorcycle. You have no right--” 

 

he kisses me mid-sentence at first I couldn’t bring myself to kiss him back but then his hands find their way to my hair. He tugs it causing me to gasp giving him full access to my mouth. He is so slick about the whole thing which is so hot, so I give in and kiss him back, and I swear that fireworks exploded. 

“Jug stop. I need a minute” 

I jump up off of the bed and run into the bathroom clipping my hip on the bed stand “ouch” I hear Jughead laugh as I shut the bathroom door. I turn on the water and splash some on my face “Betty you can’t do this you are engaged to Archie, and even though he might be cheating on you doesn’t make it’s okay for you to do the same. Just wait a few more hours and everything will be over. You two will be done and you can finally move on” I have to sit down because for some reason I can’t feel my legs and then I clicks with me “No, for once you are going to do something for you, and not because it’s right, or because someone else told you to do it.” I stand up and take one last long look at my self in the mirror before taking off my engagement ring and putting it in the soap holder. Now there is nothing to keep me from doing this. I walk back into the room feeling a surge of confidence wash over me. I sit down on the bed right next to Jug, not wanting to seem too over assertive. I let my hand brush his, and before I can think about what to say “Kiss me” pops out. Jughead looks surprised as a grin washes over his face. He leans in and kisses me with such vehemence that I felt it in my toes. His hands find their way to my hair and pull just enough to expose my throat. He begins to leave his mark on my skin. 

 

“Juggie you can’t do that…” I say in between moans “not there” 

 

he stops and gives me a wicked grin 

 

“so just not there” 

 

I nod desperately wanting Jughead to leave his marks all over me. I lift my arms over my head letting him know what I wanted him to do next, and he complies lifting my shirt over my head. I had completely forgotten that my body looks like that of a fighter until I hear jugs sharp inhale and “that fucker” slip from his mouth. He throws my wadded shirt at the wall knocking over a picture as it hits

 

“Betty you… He… why are you… I can’t-” 

 

“Jug please not now” 

 

 

“Betts you cant-”

 

“Please”

He rests his head on my chest and then he then slides his hands down my body until he reaches my hips. He grabs them and pulls me closer to him 

 

“Thank you” 

 

I groan as he rolls his hips. He flips me over so he his on top, my hands find their way into his hair and he let’s out a primal sound. He moves his way down my body and his touch gets gentler with every move he makes. I use his hair to pull him back to me, and then I use my hips and all the force in my body to flip him over. I run my hands down his chest until they make contact with the hem of his shirt. I tug it off and he moves to assist me. When it’s on the floor I begin on his jeans 

“God Betts I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too. Now shut up and kiss me.” 

He runs his hand up my body until he reaches my face. He runs his thumb under my eye and I lean into his hand giving myself completely over to this boy. He pulls my face to his and kisses me gently and in this moment it’s like we are in a teen movie and there should be some cheesy Ed Sheeran song playing while we profess our love for each other, but that never happens It’s just two adults who crave and need the touch of the other, but there's nothing. Just two people make the best worst decision of their lives. 

When I wake up I am nervous it is just a dream but I look over and there's Jughead, asleep next to me and it hits me… I just cheated on Archie, and in his bed none the less. I roll over and stare at the ceiling, and then I hear the door open

 

“Betty are you home?” I hear Archie yell up the stairs 

 

“shit”


	7. Shattered

I had lost all track of time.  
I start shaking Jughead 

 

“Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!” he groans “Jug, please. Archie is home, go get in the shower” 

 

“Oh fuck. How did we fall asleep?” 

 

“I don’t know but you need to go. Get in this one and I’ll tell him the guest shower is broken. Just go.” 

 

He grabs his clothes and runs for the door 

 

“We have to talk.”

 

“We will. I promise. Go” 

he hits his hip on the dresser as he runs for the bathroom.  
I laugh and hurry out of the bed and into my closet. I am rifling through my clothes throwing things out to hide others when he wraps his hands around my waist. 

 

“I’ve missed you” he breathes into the crook of my neck and I can feel my breathing quicken as he begins to kiss me. 

 

“Did you miss me too?” 

 

I can’t talk I am paralyzed by fear. He could kill me now and that would be it. It would be over. I would be dead. 

 

“I asked you a question. Did you miss me.” 

 

He tightens his grip and his fingernails begin to dig into my skin. I try an pull away but that only makes things worse. He moves his and up and wraps his fingers around the back of my neck and he uses it to force me to look at him

 

“Betty I won't ask again. Did. You. Miss. Me?

 

I bite my lip because I can’t answer this question honestly. If he is this mad over me not answering imagine if I told him the truth. I nod my head in hopes that my slight head movement will appease him. He smiles and moves his other hand up to my face

 

“Oh good.” he leans in for a kiss but is interrupted by the bathroom door opening

 

“God Andrews you were hoarding all of the good water pressure for yourself” 

 

“Yeah man, It’s the best. Mind giving us a minute?” 

 

“No, but do you know how to fix the heat in the guest bath?”

 

“Yeah, I’ll do it later.” 

 

I look at Jug and I think he can sense my fear because he keeps trying to get him to talk. Eventually, it works because Archie lets me go

 

“Hurry up and meet me in the garage so we can talk in private.” 

 

I nod and once he leaves the closet I feel like I can breathe. I feel like I need to shower his touch has made me feel dirty. I grab a floral dress and an oversized sweater and pull it over my head. Thankfully he only grabbed some of my clothes and not all of them. I pull my hair up into a bun and walk out I look at my wedding dress one last time which adds fuel to the fire. I flip off the dress before leaving the room. As I walk down the stairs I notice all the holes in the walls that I missed before. I see my lipstick running the wall and all I can do is laugh. He is a psychotic child who deserves to be alone. I slide on my tennis shoes and open the door 

 

“Hey, Betts if you are longer than thirty minutes I am coming in.” 

 

“I’ll be fine Jug. I’ve done this before.”

 

“Thirty minutes. Not up for discussion.” 

 

“Jug please don’t do this.” 

 

“Betty I am not fighting about this. I saw what you look like under all those layers. He did that to  
you while saying he loved you. I can only imagine what he will do when you tell him you don’t.”

 

I shake my head and walk out the door. As I get closer to the garage door knots form in my stomach and my legs feel like Jello.  
I tighten my ponytail and turn the door nob. Archie is sitting behind his drum set looking off in the distance like he is pondering something huge

 

“Arch… We need to talk.” 

 

“Yeah… we do… you go first.” 

 

‘Okay. well…” I sit down on the arm of the couch “I can’t do this anymore.”

 

“What’s this Betts?” 

 

“Us. I don’t want to. I love you and I think I always will, but I can’t keep pretending this relationship is meant to be.” 

 

“Are you serious.” 

He stands and walks towards me “How can you do this to me?”  
He gets right up in my face and wraps his hands in my hair

 

“Arch, please. Just stop now and we can pretend like none of this happened.” 

 

“What happened?” 

 

“Any of this. You can go be with whoever makes you happy because clearly, that’s not me.”

 

“Are you stupid Betty?” He says using my hair you make me look at him “You are the person I want. The only person I want. Do you not want me?” 

 

“No.” 

 

“Do you want Jughead” hearing jugs name roll off of Archies tongue like vinegar makes my skin crawl. 

 

“No. I just want to be alone. I haven’t been alone.” being with him has made me such a great liar

 

“Well if you leave me, have fun being alone for the rest of your life.” he spits in my face 

 

“I’m so sorry Archie.”

 

He lets go of my hair and runs his hands down my arms until he finds my hands. He squeezes them and looks me dead in the eye. His violent expression is gone. It’s been replaced by a softer more loving one. 

 

“Will you at least do me a favor?” 

 

“What?” 

 

“Pretend to be with me at my birthday party. I don’t want my parents to know. Not now at least. Please?” 

 

I take a deep breath in and let go of his hands. I walk towards the door, he wants me to do him a favor how the hell is this fair. After treating me like shit he expects me to do things for him. The nerve

 

“Betts…”

 

I stop and turn to look at him. For the first time in months I look so small and defenseless but I know it’s just a facade and I can’t allow myself to fall down the rabbit hole again. I won't. I take a deep breath in and straighten my posture

 

“I’ll do it.” I cant believe the words coming out of my mouth

 

“You will?” the fluctuation in his voice shocks me. He is actually surprised that I said yes. 

 

“It’s one night with your parents. I can do that.” What the fuck Betty

 

“Please reconsider leaving me. Please. Betty I can make you happy.” 

he takes a step towards me causing me to take another step away 

 

“Archie I agreed to do one night. After that, I’m done. I left the ring upstairs. I’ll wear it on  
Thursday, but then it’s all yours to give to whomever you choose.”

 

Like maybe Veronica I’m sure she’d like my sloppy seconds. 

 

“I choose you.” 

He walks towards me so I open the door and step out giving everyone in the neighborhood a visual if anything were to happen. 

 

“Archie stop. I will see you on Thursday. Goodbye.” 

I walk back into the house to grab my purse and to let Jughead know that I’m alive and he doesn’t need to come out. I walk over to the pile of our pictures and grab my purse from beside it and shout up the stairs 

 

“Bye Jug.”

 

I walk back out to my car and notice that Archie’s truck is gone. He must have run back to Veronica. Shocker. I roll my eyes and climb in my car. I don’t want to be alone right now, so I drive to the high school to see Kevin. When I walk into the school the receptionist gives me a dirty look

 

“I know I’m supposed to be at home sick, but I need to speak with Mr. Keller.”

 

“He’s busy, can I take a message.”

 

“No Rhonda, I need to speak with him now, and if you like your job I suggest you let me in to see him.” 

 

She gives me her fakest smile and calls Kevin. He tells her he can see me right away. I breeze past her with a cocky smile plastered on my face. I open the door and poke my head in. Kev is already standing with his arms open wide

 

“How did it go?” 

 

I smile and walk into his embrace. He kisses the top of my head and I nuzzle my nose into his chest. He doesn’t push me to talk which is nice because I feel like if I were to try composing my feelings I would combust from confusion and pain. After about five minutes of silence, he pulls away 

 

“Ready to talk” 

 

I take a deep breath and tell him everything. I tell him all about how I found my things and how Archie just kept begging me to stay. I leave out the whole I slept with my ex on the remains of my mother's wedding dress. It’s not because I don’t want him to know, but I feel like I need to talk with Jug first. Figure out what it meant, where this could go, do we want it to go anywhere, and then there's the topic of what I look like without a shirt on. Around 3:30 I really want to go take a nap, so I wrap things up with Kevin and tell him that I’ll see him at home and that if I don’t it’s because I’ve gone out to get dinner. He walks me out the front desk and Rhonda pipes up 

 

“It’s a good thing you are here Ms. Cooper these came for you” 

 

Sitting in front of here there is a vase full of flowers that don’t look like they belong together. I walk towards her and grab them looking for a note. I find it. I put it in my back pocket. 

 

“Wow, these are so beautiful. I wonder what they are.”

 

“I wonder who they are from.” 

 

“You could always take them to the flower shop and ask,” Rhonda adds

 

“I think I will. I’d also really like to know who sent them. The flower shop would have that information. Well, then I’ll take these and get going.” 

I grab the vase and basically sprint out the door. I don’t know what any of these flowers are except for the Marigolds and based on the last time I got these, this cannot be good.  
Once in my car, I pull the letter from my back pocket and fumble with getting it open. The note is written in red 

 

‘I’ve told you once. You didn’t listen. I don’t ask twice. Game on bitch.” 

 

I run my fingers over the deep intentions. Why am I still getting these? I gave Archie up. He is all theirs I wash my hands of him. I drive in the direction of the flower shop, I still need to know what these mean, and if I need to inform the cops. I pull into the flower shop and grab my bouquet. The store is dim and smells like a funeral. I cringe at the stench as it burns my nostrils. I look around in search of someone to help me, but I find no one. I walk over to the counter and set the flowers down

 

“Hello, is there anyone here?” I hear shuffling and then a soft voice answers 

 

“I’ll be right with you.” 

 

I begin to fiddle with the cup of flower pens sitting by the parchment paper I received my notes on. At least I know this is where they came from. A short time later a frail old woman emerges from the backroom 

 

“Hi” she says in a chipper warm voice “How can I help you?”

 

“Hi. I received these beautiful flowers and I just wanted to know if you knew who sent them, and what they mean?” 

 

“Oh, I made this beauty this morning. Did you know each flower has a very special and important message?” 

 

“You know I did. I just don’t know what these mean. Actually, I don’t even know what they are. Could you help me?” 

 

“Oh, of course, the bouquet has Begonia’s, fresh Pine, White Oleander, Marigolds, Orange Mock, And strange… the freesia has been broken. This was a peculiar arrangement to make. You know these flowers don’t normally go together. Though they do look beautiful.” 

 

“What do those flowers mean? And yes they are absolutely beautiful.”

 

“Honey this arrangement has so much meaning for example fresh Pine means hope” 

 

“Oh that’s not so bad” 

 

“It also means pity. It just depends on what the person is dealing with…” 

 

“Okay… so what do some of the others mean?” 

 

“Um well, the Begonia usually means beware. Honey are you in trouble?” 

 

“Not that I know of why?” 

 

Her face morphs into one of concern 

 

“If someone I knew was getting these flowers I’d worry for them.” 

 

“What do the rest of these mean?” 

 

“Oh, honey don’t fret. I doubt that they mean any harm” 

 

“What do they mean?” I can hear the volume of my voice climbing to a level I never use as panic and fear creep in. 

 

“The White Oleander means caution, the Orange Mock means deceit, and a Freesia means innocence. Those were broken so I can only infer. Are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine, thank you. Do you know who ordered these?” 

 

She shakes her head

 

“No ma’am the owner was here this morning and she worked the front while I made the arrangements. I’m sorry.” 

 

“Who’s the owner?” 

 

“Miss I really shouldn’t -”

 

“Please. If you tell me I will get out of your hair and never bother you again. Who owns this shop?” 

 

“Veronica Lodge. Now I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” 

 

Holy shit Ronnie owns this flower shop since when. I mean she has only been back for a few weeks, and I can’t imagine she’s here to stay. I mean maybe she is since she and Archie have rekindled their love. I leave the flowers on the counter and run out of the shop in desperate need of air. It cool air hits me in the face knocking the wind out of me. I lean against the hood of my car and try to steady my breathing. I need to call Veronica and find out what she knows about the person who sent these. I pull out my phone and fumble dialing her number. She answers 

 

“Hello. This is Veronica Lodge” 

 

“Hi, Veronica. It’s Betty. Um, I am calling you to ask about the person who sent me flowers this morning. Do you know who they are?” 

 

“Oh hi B! Yeah, it was some guy. I didn’t know him and he paid in cash. I’m sorry I can’t be of more help to you.” 

 

“No, that’s okay. Do you remember what he looked like?” I am desperately hoping that she describes Archie with a hat on, but she doesn’t 

 

“Yeah, he was a tall blonde with a beard. He had really nice eyes.” 

 

“Okay thank you.” 

I end the call before I have to hear another word ooze out of her lying cheating mouth. I don’t know any blonde men aside from Kev and I doubt he’d sent me flowers about dying and watching my back. I collect myself and climb in my car. As I am driving I see a black car in my rearview mirror. The car has tinted windows and is following slowly behind. I feel panic creep back into my mind. I take a turn down a road I don’t need, and the car follows me. I speed up and try to get as much distance between us as possible. I turn into a store parking lot and pull into a parking space as fast as I can. I look around to see if the car is still close. I don’t see it. Maybe I was overreacting. I mean I did imagine there was someone on Kevin's porch and it turned out to be nothing but my imagination, so maybe this was the same thing, just my mind driving me to the brink of insanity. I take a deep breath and try rationalizing the evidence. It’s a work day I was driving in an area I don’t know. Maybe that person works in this area. Relax Betty it was nothing you are fine. My phone rings and I jump as my heart falls to my feet. 

 

‘Hey, where are you? Kev said you were going to his place and you aren't here. I’m a little worried. Call me.’ 

 

Damn it Jughead! Scare me half to death to make sure I’m okay. Damn it. I take a series of quick, shallow breaths, and then dial his number

 

“Good you’re alive. Where are you?” 

 

“Jug you are acting like Archie right now. I am fine. I had to run some errands. I will be back to Kevins in a few.”

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to be like that… It’s just… I need you safe.” 

 

“Jug it’s fine. I’m fine. I will see you soon. Keep your pants on.” 

 

He breathes a sigh of relief so I refrain from telling him about the car or the flowers. 

 

“Okay well, I’ll be here waiting for you. I have a surprise for you.” 

 

“Jug you don’t have to do anything for me. I really just want to go to bed. It’s been a really long day.”

 

“I promise you’ll like this. And before you start on being tired, this is something you’ll enjoy. I promise” 

 

I roll my eyes because once this boy has made up his mind he sticks with it 

 

“Fine, but I am going to pout and complain the entire time just so you know.”

 

“That works for me. I’ll see you soon, bye.” 

 

“Bye Jug.” 

 

He hangs up first and I pull out of the parking lot and head back towards Kevins. The drive feels weird very uncomfortable and like I’m being watched. I keep checking the rearview mirror but nothing is there. I pull into the drive and I have never been more than thankful to see that stupid death machine parked ahead of me. I get out of my car and head up the sidewalk dread filling me to the brim. I have absolutely no desire to be awake. I walk up the steps and sitting on the love wins doormat is the bouquet of flowers that I left at the flower shop. This time they are covered in what looks like blood. There is a note attached to them. I grab the note and open it carefully. Written on the parchment paper is a note that makes my skin crawl  
‘You can hide in parking lots and leave the flowers out of sight, but you cannot escape me. I will always find you.’  
At the bottom, they are keeping score 

 

‘Me-2 You-0’ 

 

So someone was following me. I gnaw at the inside of my cheek and kick the vase shattering it against the rails. I will not let this person win. I just got away from one abusive fucker and I am not playing with another. I storm inside and am greeted by the smell of garlic bread. The living room is covered in clue cards and the tv is playing the 1985 film Clue. I roll my eyes and shove the note into my back pocket. Jug is going out of his way to do something nice for me that I don’t want to burden him with my problems. When I round the corner I am met by a very messy Jughead holding a glass of red wine

 

“What is this?” 

 

“I wanted to take you on a proper date, but I know that the break from Archie is fresh and that you told him I wasn’t even on your radar. So, I created something lowkey and private. Just you and I. You can be as grumpy as you want. I just want you to feel the love you deserve.” 

 

I can’t help but smile. I walk over to where he is standing and grab the glass of wine from his hands and stand on my tip toes bringing my face closer to his. I lean in and plant a soft, romantic kiss on his lips, and then back up replacing his lips with my wine glass

 

“Thank you. I promise I won't be grumpy. What did you make me?” 

 

“The only thing I know how to make...spaghetti.” 

 

“You know how to make burgers and pancakes.” I grin remembering the last time he attempted to make pancakes

 

“That’s just mean. I nearly burned down your house and here you are joking about my pancakes. I see how it is.”

 

I take another sip of my wine

 

“And what’s the mess out in the living room?” 

 

A grin splits across his face. He is beaming with excitement

 

“We play along with the movie. I made the living room a game board.” 

 

“You need more than two people to play don’t you?” 

 

“No, but Kevin and Fangs said they would join us after dinner for a game and movie night.” 

 

“Oh, so its a double date?” 

 

“No. The date is dinner. The game is just to make you feel better.” 

 

“Fine then feed me. I am hangry” 

 

“Hangry?” 

 

“Hungry and Angry. You need to feed me soon before I explode” 

 

“Well then sit down and I will prepare you a plate. The only thing we will have to wait on is the bread. I put it in just as you walked in so it needs more time.” 

 

“You should check that because I will not be eating burnt bread, that would not make me a happy camper.” 

 

His excited look falls from his face as he runs over to check on the bread. He opens the oven and no smoke rolls out, that's a good sign right…He pulls out the bread and it is golden brown. It looks absolutely perfect. He sets it down and then looks back at me with another girn plastered on his lips 

 

“I didn’t burn the house down. Are you proud?” 

 

“Very.” 

 

Admittedly I was filled with happiness I know that I told Archie I wanted to be alone, but I think even he knew that was a lie. I had always been in love with Jughead and I think I always will be. I watch him as he prepares a plate for me. He loads it up with pasta and a side salad. He slices the bread and nearly drops it 

 

“Shit that’s hot. Be careful” he says setting the food down in front of me. 

 

“Thank you.” 

 

I pick up my fork and twirl it in the pasta. We finish dinner and while we wait for Kevin and Fangs to come home. We also finish a bottle of wine. I get up to start loading the dishes into the washer when he stops me

 

“Nope, I’m doing the dishes too.” 

 

“Jug I am more than capable of doing the dishes” 

 

“I know you are, but I want to, so you sit and have another glass of wine.” 

 

“Just use the dishwasher Jug.” 

 

“No. I want to wash them by hand. Stop telling me what to do and drink.” 

 

I don’t argue. I sit back down and pour myself another glass. He has the hot water turned up all the way and I want to stop him, but I know that he’ll just tell me he knows what he’s doing. So when he swears under his breath I laugh, because I know he is trying to hide the fact that he just burned his hands.  
He finishes about fifteen minutes later and walks back over to sit next to me. 

 

“Well we have about twenty minutes until our date is over and we will be joined by the grandparents, so do you want to make out before they get here?” 

 

I grin and stand up grab my wine glass and the third wine bottle and then stretch out my free hand

 

“Let’s go to the couch.” 

 

He grabs my hand and follows me to the couch. We sit down and he wastes no time. Our lips clash together and I can taste the wine on his lips or is it his tongue. I don’t know. All I know is that kissing him feel right. He moves his hands up and down my body exploring the very familiar territory. My hands are tangled in his hair when the door creaks open and we hear a throat clear. Jug pulls away from me and I sit up leaning into the couch. I feel heat spread over my face and Kevin grins at me 

 

“I take it dinner went well.” 

 

“Sorry” 

 

“No, it’s fine. That couch deserves some action” he glances over at Fangs who scoffs at him  
They walk in and act as nothing happened and join us on the couch

 

“So we are playing a live action game of clue?”

 

“Yes… while watching it.” 

Jug clears his throat and messes with his jeans while I try and wrap my head around the fact that they walked in on us making out. The inside of my cheek is begging me to stop chewing on it. I stop when Jugs hand grabs my thigh

 

“Are you okay?”  
I nod 

 

“Yes. Sorry just a little embarrassed.” he smiles and then stands up 

 

“Let's play this game before you two need to go to bed.” 

 

We all stand and Jug explains the rules. Since I am the only female they make me play Scarlet and it actually upsets me. I hate being the “slut”. Whenever we played in high school Ronnie would insist that she was Scarlet and it makes a world of sense. She is a backstabbing homewrecker. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I can’t hate her. Archie was involved too, and I slept with Jughead so I am no better than she is, so maybe I deserve to be Scarlet. I take my position on the gameboard and roll the dice first (only perk of being Scarlet). I roll a twelve and get to move right into a room. My goal is to get to the rooms with the secret passages because then you don’t have to try rolling all the way there. I move into the dining room and guess Plum with the knife. Jug jumps to prove that I’m wrong by showing me the dining room. No one else lands in a room on their first roll so it’s my turn again. I roll an eight which is enough to get me into the kitchen. I go in and guess mustard with the rope. Jug has nothing, neither does Kev, but fangs keeps me from winning by showing me the kitchen. Everyone else goes and doesn’t solve is so again it’s my turn. I want to be in the study since I don’t have to roll so I head in that direction. I fall landing on the pile of “Murder weapons”. I pick my self up and make a random guess since my game plan has been thrown out due to falling flat on my face. Everything is going really well until Jug makes his next move he follows the same path that I did  
but in reverse. On his way to the kitchen, he stops at the weapon pile bends down and picks something up and then joins Kevin in the kitchen. He makes some bullshit guess and then excuses himself to use the restroom. When he comes back he seems off, like he was mad at me. I try everything to pull him out of his mood, but nothing works. We both end up in the billiard room and I can’t take this anymore 

 

“What’s wrong?” 

 

“Nothing.” 

 

“Jug don’t shut me out. Please tell me what’s wrong.” 

 

“Like you let me in. okay, Betty.” 

 

“What do you mean?” 

he laughs and reaches into his back pocket. He pulls out the note that was on the flowers. I put my hand in my back pocket. The note is gone. Obviously, it’s in his hand, but I needed to make sure. He hands me the note and I look up at him and he looks away.  
I look over at Kevin and Fangs and they seem oblivious to the entire exchange, but I know that we need to talk about this 

 

“Can someone please just guess the damn murderer I’m ready for bed.” they all look at me in shock

 

“If you want to stop we can, but I can’t imagine it will be longer than a few more rounds.” 

 

“You guys finish. I’m going to go and take a shower.” 

I walk away from the game and into the bathroom. I shut the door and press my ear against it. I hear Kevin ask what’s wrong, and Jug tells him he doesn’t know but he will come and check on me. I lock the bathroom door so he can’t come in. I don’t understand how he is mad at me for not telling him about the note. I walked in and found him cooking when did I have the time to tell him? Was I really even going to tell him… no, I knew how he would react and I didn’t need him worrying about anything. I did what the person asked. I gave Archie up. I have nothing else they want. So there was no reason to tell him. But he deserved to know. I should have just told him when I got them the first time. It’s not like I didn’t have the opportunity. He tries to open the door

 

“Betts unlock the door. We need to talk.” 

 

I don’t answer him. What is there to talk about. The fact that I am being threatened or stalked. 

 

“Betty I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have gotten angry with you, but I need you to open the door or I’m leaving.” 

 

I unlock the door and turn the handle letting him in. He walks in and wraps his arms around me

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I just didn’t want you to worry.” 

 

“I shouldn’t have gotten mad at you. I will always worry about you, but why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“I don’t know I really just didn’t want you to worry. You had made me this dinner and were so excited I just didn’t want to ruin it for you.” 

 

“Betty you still should have told me. We need to go to the cops.”

 

“No, we don’t. I will be fine.” 

 

“The note writer is keeping score. I highly doubt that they are just going to let it end.” 

 

“I’m not playing their game Jug. it’s stupid and I’ve already given up Archie. Not that I really wanted to keep him, but he’s not mine and that’s what they wanted. They’ve already won. 

 

“Betty you need to go to the cops about him too.” 

 

I put my fists against his chest and shake my head 

 

“You can’t let him get away with this! Betty, you aren’t a punching bag. Either you tell the cops and have them handle it or the serpents and I will.”

 

“No, you won't. Listen, let me shower and then we will talk about this.”

 

“I want to talk about it now.”

 

“Jug, please. Kevin and Fangs will be in bed soon and we can have this discussion then. I understand that this is news to you, but this has been my life for years.” 

 

“Fine but as soon as they are in bed we have to talk about this. I need to understand why you won't let me kill him or at least have him arrested.” 

 

“I will tell you everything. I promise.” 

 

He pulls me against him again and kisses the top of my head. He lets me go and then leaves me alone. I walk over to the mirror and look at the girl staring back at me. She is weak and sad to look at. I take off my sweater and lay it on the toilet. I begin to unbutton my dress when I get down to my bra line the dress falls open, and all of the bruises are visible. I look at them and I can’t believe I let this go on for so long. It feels amazing to finally be free. It’s as if a weight has been lifted off of my chest. I can finally breathe and I like being able to breathe. I finish stripping and then climb into the shower. I take a long hot shower and try to wash the remains of my relationship with Archie off of my skin. When I get out my skin is bright red from the water. I wrap a towel around my hair and put on one of the guest bathrobes and walk back out into the living room to get my clothes. Jug is sitting on the couch drinking a beer 

 

“Where are the grandparents?”

 

“They helped me clean up and then went to bed.” 

 

“Oh, you didn’t finish?” 

 

“No. The mood was kinda ruined.”

 

“I’m sorry.” 

 

He shrugs and takes another swig of his beer. I walk over and sit down next to him. I pull my knees under me and slouch back. I never know how to talk to him when he’s’ like this. All shutdown and cold. 

 

“This reminds me of when I told you I lost the baby.” 

 

I watch as he tightens his grip on his beer. I’ve just poked a button I should have avoided. He raises the beer to his mouth and continues to drink it… in complete silence. I fiddle with my fingers because I can’t afford to say anything else wrong. We sit in silence until he finishes his beer. 

 

“You know I don’t even like beer.” 

 

“Then why are you drinking it?” 

 

“Because I’m mad Betty.” 

 

“Are you mad at me?” 

 

He takes a deep breath in and looks towards the door. 

 

“I mean I’m not happy with you. I don’t understand why you refuse to call the police, but I’m more angry with myself. Why didn’t I notice? We talked everyday for god knows how long and it’s like I was too consumed with you to notice.” 

 

“Jug you didn’t notice because he kept it in places you couldn’t see, and I became so good at living this life. I had everyone fooled. Even myself. So you can stop being angry at yourself.” 

 

“No, I can’t because I’m sitting here getting ready to listen to you tell me all about how my best friend beat the love of my life to a pulp every day for years. I will be mad at myself for the rest of my life. So just go ahead tell me why you won’t you call the cops or let me beat the living hell out of him.”

 

I pull my bottom lip between my teeth as tears pool in my eyes. 

 

“Jug I’ve tried to tell the cops. On multiple occasions, but they don’t listen to me. They told me that Archie Andrews is an outstanding member of this community who has a stellar reputation and that I am just Betty Cooper the daughter of a serial killer. I tried to show them but they told me I needed to leave. The real kicker here is that someone overheard me and they called Archie. I couldn’t walk the next day.” tears are pouring down my face “But I can’t bring myself to let you hurt him, because that would make me the same as him. I would be someone who took advantage of their power. I will not stoop to that level. I am better than him. What else do you want to know, because you are the last person that I want to keep in the dark? You are also the last person I want mad at me. I will tell you anything. I need to tell you.” 

 

He finally looks me in the eye and his own eyes are glistening with tears. He leans into me and plants a soft kiss on my damp lips. 

 

“You don’t have to tell me anything else, not if you don’t want to. I just need you to be safe. I love you so much Betty and I can’t imagine you hurting.” 

 

“Jug I need to talk about it too, and I want to talk about it with you, so what do you want to know.” 

 

He asks me all kinds of questions like when did it start and did I blame him. All things I had never told anyone came out. I told him how Archie used my miscarriage against me all the time and that inspires an entirely new []converstation. A conversation that I never thought I’d be having with Jug. I thought this door was closed, but I am so thankful that it’s not. He holds me as tight as he can but it’s not in an aggressive way like I’m used to. It is gentle and warm. We never make it off the couch. We fall asleep talking, but the conversation is no longer about Archie it has moved far beyond that. The last thing I say to him before falling asleep is 

 

“Thank you… I love you…” 

 

I sleep the best sleep of my life until a loud crash and car skidding aways wakes everyone in the house.  
Fangs comes running out of their room holding a gun and Kev a baseball bat, but they are too late,there is no one there to get, there is just a brick.  
A brick that has a note tied to it. A note addressed to me. 

 

‘I see you. I see how you lie.Yet you don’t see me. Are you scared yet? 3-0’


	8. Endowment

“Betty think we can go to the cops now?” 

 

I begin to hyperventilate as the brick falls from my hand and on to the pieces of broken glass. I feel my knees begin to wobble as my legs shake. I feel my self-fall forward, but before I can fall a pair of arms wrap themselves around me. I throw my arms around his neck and bury my face in his neck 

 

“It’s okay I’ve got you. Shhh. It’s okay” 

 

“Who the hell would do this?” 

 

“I don’t, but they have been torturing Betty for a while now.” 

 

“How did they find out she was here?” 

 

I pull away from Jug and sit down on the bed

 

“I don’t know who it is or how they found out where I am, but they seem to know every move I make and how fast I make it. I need to leave. I’m putting you guys in danger and I won't do that.” 

 

Kevin sits down next to me

 

“No Betts you aren’t going anywhere. We will put plastic up over that window and Fangs and Jug will sleep out here and you and I will go to the bedroom and get some rest before work, and then tomorrow we will go to the cops. Okay?” 

 

“Okay.” 

 

“Let’s go to bed.” 

 

Kevin stands and gives Fangs a quick hug before walking down the hall. I stand up and walk over to Jug and he pulls me against him.

 

“So you’ll go for Kevin but not for me?” 

 

“Up until now I could handle it, but this is something else. I’m sorry.” 

 

He kisses my head and moves his hands from my shoulders down to my hands.

 

“Go get some sleep. I love you.” 

 

“I love you too. Please be safe.” 

 

I hold on to his hand as long as I can as I walk towards Kevin's bedroom. I walk into the room and Kevin has the TV on and is laying bed. He moves the covers down so I can climb in next to him. He smiles at me and then goes back to watching Sex in the City. I close my eyes and try to scrub the events of today from my brain. Today has been a wild day and I was just ready for it to be over. I mean why is this happening to me. I’m a good person. For the most part. I have never met any blonde man with a beard, so why are they trying to make my life a living hell. Why did I let myself stay in an abusive relationship for years? Do I really hate myself that much? Why don’t I appreciate Jug more? I mean what has he done since he’s been home? Make sure I am okay, but I’ve have been a whiny brat about everything. Why does it take a brick being thrown at me for it to click with me? Why am I letting the man I love risk his life to keep me safe

 

“I love how I’m in here while they are out there keeping us safe. I don’t need someone to fight my battles for me.” 

 

“Shut up Betty. I know you are a serpent and what not, but those two could do more damage than you. Not saying you can’t. Just that they can do more.” 

 

“I just hate that I am putting everyone I care about in danger.”

 

“We are all fine. Now go to sleep. You have to work tomorrow.” 

 

I close my eyes and try to sleep, but when I finally fall asleep my dreams are consumed with death. 

 

I wake up crying and sweat soaked. I look over at Kevin who is sleeping ever so softly and wish that it was me. I sneak out of bed and walk down to the bathroom. I close the door behind me and run some cool water over my face. I look up in the mirror and the girl looking back at me looks stronger and happier but scared as hell. 

 

“Oh, Betty how did we get here?” 

 

I wipe a tear from the corner of my eye and walk out of the bathroom. I head towards Kevin's room, but I can’t help but peak at Jug. When I turn the corner to head for the living room I can hear the plastic with every gust of wind. As I get closer to where Jug is a light hits the window. The plastic now has the word BITCH painted on it. I want to get a better look or to catch who did this, so I step out onto the porch after fumbling with the lock. I look over at the window and see that there is a box addressed to me sitting under it. I walk over, squat down, and let my fingers run over the top of the box a few times before slowly opening it. There is tissue paper on the top. I pull off the top piece and under it is another note. I open it. 

 

‘For you with all of my love Betty.’ 

 

I keep pulling out the tissue paper. The farther down I go the paper becomes wet. As I pull the last few sheets I have to bite my lip to keep from screaming, because at the bottom of the box is a dead baby pig with YOU written on it in red.  
I close the box and push it away from me. In the spot where the box was I find another note. I take a deep breath in and try not to cry as I open the letter. 

 

‘The table by your boyfriends head’ 

 

I can no longer control the tears. They flow down my face uncontrollably. I walk back into the house and over to where Jug is sleeping on the couch, I walk over slowly trying not to wake he or Fangs. Above his head is a blue gift bag with my name on it. I grab the bag and walk slowly to the bathroom. I set it on the sink and pull out the letter that is on top. 

 

‘Don’t you love how close I can get to them, and to think they are sleeping as I hover over them. You are one stupid girl Betty and I can’t wait to watch you squirm.’ 

 

Whoever is doing this can get in the house and they are making sure I know I’m not safe. I can’t hide, and that this isn’t going to stop. I pull the tissue paper from the bag and at the bottom of the bag are polaroids of all of us sleeping for the last few days. Each picture has the date and time written on the bottom. I keep flipping through the photos and the very last one doesn’t have a date, it’s not a recent photo, but it has MINE written over the entire photo. There a gentle knock on the bathroom door that causes me to jump and nearly drop the photos

 

“Is everything okay in there?” 

 

“Um yeah, everything is fine. Just had to use the bathroom.”

 

I shove the photos back in the bag and then shove the bag under the sink. 

 

“Okay, well I’m going to go back to sleep. I love you.” 

 

“Okay. I love you. Night” 

 

“Are you okay?” 

 

I take a deep breath in and try to calm myself down 

 

“Yeah. I’m fine. Good night.” 

 

“Okay. Night Betts” 

 

I hear can hear the floorboards creak as he walks away. I take the bag back out from under the sink and look for a new hiding place. I look up to see if the ceiling tiles that can move, but they are drywall. I look in the closest to see if there is any way to hide them in there, but there’s no room. I am running out of options and I can’t keep them under the sink. I sit down on the toilet to try and think about what I can do. I lean back to rest my head on the wall and my back hits that tank making the lid shift. I turn around and lift off the lid. I look inside. It’s big enough to hide the pictures if I put them in a plastic bag. I slide off the toilet and open the door as quietly as I can so that it doesn’t squeak. I tiptoe past the sleeping boys and into the kitchen. I rummage through the drawers until I find the one that has ziplock bags. I grab two and sneak back to the bathroom. I transfer all of the pictures into the ziplock bag and then shove that bag into another one. I go to put them in the toilet, but something tells me to stop. I open the bags back up and pull out the one with MINE written all over it so I can and try to remember when this was taken. To figure out how long this has been going on. I need to try and figure out who is doing this to me. I figured out who the black hood was, the Sugarman, who killed Jason, and the Gargoyle king so this…. This I know I can do. I can’t keep putting the people I love in danger they deserve better than this. I close the bags and put them in the toilet. I walk back out into the living room and out to the porch. I need to get rid of the pig. I walk down to where the box is sitting and open it, the pig is gone...it has been replaced smiley face drawn in blood. They did this while I was in the house, that means whoever did this was watching the whole time. They could still be watching. I kick the box and run back into the house and lock the door behind me. I run into the bathroom and empty the contents of my stomach into the toilet. I flush the toilet and lean up against the wall and try to rationalize what’s going on but I can’t. Nothing makes sense anymore. I’m just so tired. I thought that getting away from Archie would fix everything, but it fixed nothing, because now rather than physical abuse I am dealing with psychological abuse from a total stranger. Tears begin to fall down my face and sobs bluster out of me like screams for help. I pull my knees to my chest and bury my face in my knees. My sobs grow so loud that they draw the attention of Jug. He doesn’t say anything. He just sits down next to me and pulls me close to him. He holds me and lets me cry into him. I closed my eyes and let myself drift because I finally feel safe. I am in a room with no windows and the man I love is holding me tight. I force myself to open my eyes. I look up at him and he smiles at me 

 

“I’m scared Jug. I don’t know what to do, but there is one thing I do know… I love you. So much.” 

 

“I love you too, and there is no reason to be scared. I won't let anything happen to you. Now go back to bed and I will see you in the morning.” 

 

I nod and pull myself off the ground and wait for Jug to do the same. When he stands I use his shirt to pull him to me. I move my hands up his neck and into his hair and pull his face to mine. I press my lips against his and kiss him as hard as I can. He kisses me back and then lets me go

 

“Bed.” 

 

I smile against his lips and then walk out of the bathroom and towards Kevin's room. I stop in the doorway to watch Jug get back in bed. I sit back down on the bed and look at the clock, 4:45 I have to be up in less than two hours. Work is going to be fun. I lay down and snuggle in pulling the covers up and making a cocoon of myself.

Kevin's alarm goes off at 5:30. He doesn’t move. 

 

“Kev wake up.” 

 

nothing he continues to sleep. I put my feet on his back and still nothing. So, I use my legs and push. He falls out of bed and lands with a thud. 

 

“Really Betty? Was that necessary?” 

 

“Yes. it’s time to get up and you weren’t moving.” 

 

“You couldn’t just shake me?”

 

“I tried.” 

 

“Well then if I have to be up then so do you.” 

 

He grabs the comforter and pulls it off of me. The cold air climbs up my spine and goose bumps cover my body. 

 

“You are a dick.” 

 

I climb out of bed and walk down the hallway to wake Jug up. When I get to the living room I notice that the plastic lining has been changed so it no longer says, BITCH. I wonder how they changed it before Jug saw it… I sit down on the couch by his feet and then worm my way up by his face. He moves his arms so I can snuggle up next to him. 

 

“What do you want from me?” 

 

“Love. Affection.” 

 

“I’m not giving you those until after the sun rises.”

 

“Well if that’s the case I can’t get any of that until after work, and that makes me sad” 

 

“That sucks. I guess you will have to be sad then.”

 

“Rude.” I go to stand up, but he pulls me back down to him and plants a soft kiss on my lips. 

 

“I love you. Now go get ready.” 

 

I give him one last quick peck before going and getting ready for the day. 

Kevin and I carpool to work because he is taking me to the police station after work. When we get there, things feel off and I can’t pinpoint why. We walk into the school and I can’t wait to get back in bed. I walk down towards my classroom and the feeling only grows. I unlock my door and walk in. I drop the things I have in my hands because sitting on my desk is another gift. I walk towards my desk, feet feeling like they have weights attached to them and my legs feeling like flimsy rubber. I open the bag and sitting on the top is another letter. 

 

‘Now now Betty. You know that snakes have no reason to bite unless you step on them. You’ve stepped on me once, but if you go to the cops I’ll have no choice to bite.’ 

 

I move the tissue paper to reveal the headless body of a snake. I stumble backward as my nails dig into the flesh of my palms. I grab the bag and throw it in the trash. I will not allow this person to do this to me. I will no longer be a victim. I take a deep breath in and begin to pick all of my things. I am about half way through when the door opens. I feel panic begin to set in as the door continues to open. I grab my things and move towards my desk and the door begins to close. I stand and grab a pair of scissors from my desk in preparation. The door opens all the way and standing in the doorway is Kevin holding two cups of coffee

 

“I could have used your help with the door Betts.”

 

“I’m sorry… I thought…”

 

“Shit are those scissors?” 

 

“Umm yeah… sorry... I’m jumpy from the brick incident last night, and didn’t get much sleep.” 

 

“I understand it was a rough night, but you are okay and we have coffee to fix the lack of sleep. So go ahead and put those scissors down and drink up.” 

 

I smile at him and set the scissors down on my desk. He hands me the coffee and then we sit and go over some school things since we both missed the meeting this morning. At 7:45 my first student walks in and the day begins. Things are going great and the kids seem to really understand the underlying concepts in Lord of the Flies and in my time off the kids have really stepped it up at the paper. They all got their assignments turned it, but that just means more work for me and right now I’m not sure how much more I can handle. It is almost lunchtime when my phone goes off. I mute it and apologize to the class for breaking the rules, but the phone keeps ringing and I am forced to excuse myself. I step out into the hallway and answer the call

“Hello”

 

“Hello is this Elizabeth Cooper?” 

 

“It is. Who is this?” 

 

“Ms. Cooper this is Tyler Macomb and I’m calling to talk to you about Archie Andrews.” 

 

“What about my finance?” he begins to laugh 

 

“It’s amusing to hear you call him your fiance” 

 

“And why is it so amusing to you?” 

 

“Because I know what…” he pauses “More like who you’d rather be doing. Now to get to the root of why I called. Mr. Andrews owes me money. I am tired of waiting for what's mine. Now I need you to talk some sense into your Fiances head otherwise my friends will put a bullet into the head of your snake. Sound like something you can handle?” 

 

“Why are you going after Jughead. He has done nothing to you” 

 

“Leverage baby… leverage. You love the snake and not Mr. Andrews.”

 

“I love Archie” he doesn’t need to know that I’ve ended things with him and hate him wholly

 

“Okay, you love him, but you love the snake more. I want you to call me back and let me know if this works for you by three o’clock, and then we will arrange for me to get my money. I can’t wait to hear from you Betty.” 

the phone goes silent and my stomach falls to my chest. What have I done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never thought writing a story would be so hard, this chapter especially since it went beyond physical abuse.I love writing it though! 
> 
> If you guys enjoyed it feel free to leave some love down in the comment section or Kudos, even if you don't I hope you enjoyed!


	9. Compensation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING

My phone rings and I open the new text that has appeared. 

‘395,000 by three’

I drop the phone and try to wrap my head around what just happened. Archie owes this person money and I have to find a way to get it to him by three…  
I walk back into the classroom and try to re-engage with my students but I can’t. I can’t stop thinking about how if I don’t come up with almost 400,000 someone is going to put a bullet in Jug’s skull. I need to know that he’s safe. I pull out my phone and send him a five letter word that I know he will respond to

 

‘Lunch?’ 

 

Not even a moment later the phone goes off

 

‘Always’ 

 

I let out a sigh of relief. He’s okay and I’m going to see him. This person is just spinning stories to scare me. I take a deep breath in and tears roll down my cheeks. 

 

“Ms. Cooper are you okay?” 

 

Alli asks pulling my attention away from my phone. I wipe my face and nod at her

 

“Sorry, this is really unprofessional of me. Excuse me.” 

 

I stand and walk out of the room and into the factuality restroom. I splash cold water on my face and try not to vomit. Why did I come back today? I am so not ready to be around people let alone students who need my guidance. I take another deep breath in because this person doesn’t get to win. I will not keep playing this game. I take one last look in the mirror before walking back to my classroom. I tell my students that they can head to lunch early because I have nothing left to teach them and that I appreciate how hard they’ve worked this semester. After my last student has left the room I head towards Kevin's office to ask if I can use the car to go see Jug for lunch. I think that he’s going to ask to join us but he never does. He hands me his keys and tells me he’ll meet me in the lobby after school to go to the station. I give him a tight smile and run out to his car. I start his car and the music begins to blare this morning when we got out Wicked was playing yet again and now it’s playing something else. The singer keeps talking about how with every step you take and every move you make I’ll be watching you. I try to turn it off but nothing happens. Finally, towards the end the song begins to cut out. I can finally breathe again, but just when I think it’s over the silence cuts to 

 

“I think I’ve been too nice. Now let's see if you listen now.” 

 

The car begins to play my last conversation with my students. 

 

“How the hell did they hear that conversation. Was it in the bag this morning.” 

 

I feel my breathing quicken as panic creeps in and as the audio changes again, but this time rather than being fro a previous conversation it’s my panicked breathing. I can no longer control the sobs I’ve been stifling. They escape my mouth to only be replayed seconds later. I put the car into drive because the faster I get there the faster I can get out of this car. When I pull into Pops the voice on the tape chimes in again

 

“Well wasn’t that fun Betty. I’ll see you again soon.” 

 

And then the radio falls silent. I lean my head back against the headrest and try to regain composure. I run my hands under my eyes and slide out of the car.   
I walk into Pop’s and I see him sitting in our booth and the tears scratch at the thin line of defense that I have managed to rebuild, but rather than letting them rip through I force a smile onto my face and he looks at me with pure excitement and delight. 

 

“Hey Coop!” 

 

“Hi, Juggie… how has your day been?” 

 

I say sliding into the seat across from him 

 

“Better after my alarm clock left for work.” 

 

He reaches his hands across the table and waits for me to give him mine. I reach out and place my hands in his. He squeezes and then runs his thumbs over my knuckles. 

 

“How’s my girl… last night was pretty rough huh?” 

 

“You don’t know the half of it, but I’m glad it’s over and that you were there for me.” 

 

“Always.” 

 

I spend the rest of lunch trying to forge happiness and create this persona that I’m not terrified about how to get this money. How am I supposed to save the man I love if I only make 35,000 a year. I barely touch the food on my plate because my stomach is in knots and I am two seconds away from throwing up. 

 

“What’s wrong?” 

 

“Nothing…I’m just tired. Sorry, I’m not such great lunch company.” 

 

“Are you ready to head back to work?” 

 

“Yeah. I’ll see you at Kevin's tonight. I love you. So much Jug. so much.” 

I lean over the table and plant the softest kiss on his lips because there is this growing pit in my stomach that this is the last time I will be seeing Jug. I climb out of the booth and walk towards the door only stopping to look back at his face one last time. I walk out to my car and climb in. I pull my phone my pocket and call Kevin 

 

“Hey, Kev umm I can’t come back to work today… I uh thought I was ready, but uh I just want to go sleep. I’m sorry.” 

 

“No that’s fine. I will ask Mrs. Tayler to cover again. I’ll see you at home.”

 

“Thanks, Kev. I love you.”

 

“I love you too Bye” 

 

He hangs up the phone and now I only have one call left to make, and this call will change everything. The phone rings three times before his cold voice answers

 

“Betty, how are you? Full I hope?” 

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“You are out eating with that snake. Are you full? Satisfied?” 

 

“How do you know where I am?” 

 

“So naive Betty. I see you all the time. Every move you make. I see it, but don’t worry I won't tell Archie what you did before you called things off. Do you have my money?” 

 

No. how the hell do you expect me to get that kind of money 

 

“Yes.” lying has become second nature to me 

 

“Good girl. I will text you the address once you get in the car. You have thirty minutes to meet   
me after the clock strike 3:30.”

 

“I can meet now. Let’s just get this over with.” 

 

“Well, then anxious aren’t we.”

 

“Just tell me where to meet. I want this to be done”

 

“How about we meet at Archie’s that way he can see you choosing the snake over him with his own eyes.” 

 

“Fine. I’ll be there soon.” 

I turn on the car and the damn song starts again, but this time I just keep driving. I’ve made my decision and now I have to live with it, there is no room for looking back. When I pull up in front of Archies I pull out my phone and text Jug one last time. 

 

‘I love you. I’ve always loved you’ 

 

I add a smiley face so that he doesn’t worry because him showing up is the last thing I need right now. I wait in the car but no one shows up. So I get out of my car and head towards the house. When I get to the door something feels off. The door is open and the lights are off. I look behind me to make sure that Archie’s truck is actually here and that I didn’t imagine it, and it is. I push the door open 

 

“Arch are you here?” 

 

I hear the floorboard creek so I step inside. I walk into the kitchen and everything is a mess. I begin to panic because what if that man got here before me and he decided not to wait any longer for his money

 

“ARCHIE!” 

 

I know that I shouldn’t worry about him but if he’s hurt I will never forgive myself. I hear another creak from upstairs so I decide to check it out. I run up the stairs and into his room there's no one here but the house is a mess. I open my closet to see if he’s there and then I check the bathroom. I am about to leave when the shower curtain rustles. I try to get out of the room but a person in a ski mask jumps out. They grab my leg and pull me back towards the shower. I kick them in the gut and they let me go. I get up and run for the door but they grab my hair and slam me against the sink. A throbbing pain spreads to my face. The attacker grabs my waist and pulls me down causing me to smash my face on the sink yet again. My head makes contact with the tile floor I begin to feel sick. The next thing I know is that the person in the mask in on top of me. They begin to punch me but they are so heavy that I can’t get out from under them. They go to hit me again but I won't let them. I feel their body lift off of me so I bring my knee up hoping that this is a man. They let out a groan and roll off of me. I climb over them and run into the bedroom. I am almost out the door when I run into the nightstand. I can feel that I have broken the skin but I can’t stop running. I am out the door when their hand wraps around my arm. They pull me back into the room and throw me onto the bed. I kick and keep fighting they push my hands over my head and I can’t do anything. My screams for help aren’t doing anything. I move my head up and bite their arm. They let me go so I buck my way out from under them and run out the door. I am almost down the stairs when I hear their footsteps behind me. It’s not long after that when their hands are wrapped in my hair. I feel my knees give out from under me as they pull me backward. I hit my head on the stairs and the fight is slowly leaching its way out of my body. By the time I am back in the bedroom, I can’t see straight. They hit my head on the nightstand and then again on the bed frame before letting go of my hair and stepping above me. They stomp their foot down on my leg and the pain only gets worse. I can only imagine that they are smiling at me as they raise a lamp over their head. 

“You disgust me. I hate you.” 

Are the first and last words out of their mouth. These are words I know well. I realize who is behind the mask as everything goes dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo what did you think?!!  
> Who do you guys think is in the mask?   
> Do you think Betty is okay... let me know what you think down in the comments!   
> If you enjoyed it leave some love down below it a Kudo <3


	10. Safe, Sound, and yet Unsound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING! TRIGGER WARNING! TRIGGER WARRING!   
> I cannot put enough emphasis on this!

**********************

“Betty!” I heard my mother voice yell from the porch “Betty. it’s time to come home.” 

 

“Coming mom,” I yelled from the tree house window “Alright ladies I’m outta here.” 

 

“Cooper wait,” Juggie says. “Handshake” 

We all sick our hands in and do a crazy shake that only we know 

 

“Okay, I really gotta go now, bye,” 

 

I begin the climb down the ladder. I get halfway up the stairs to my house when Juggie yells at me 

 

“Betty hey! Betty!” I turn around and put my hands on my hips 

 

“What do you want to Jones?” he grins 

 

“Betts I just wanted to tell you that I love you and that you are the only one for me,” 

 

He says moving his grimy little face into mine and putting his chapped boy lips on mine. I don’t want to be rude so I give him a tiny little peck, like the one you would give a frog, and it’s not bad.

 

“Alright, Jones I have to go. See you tomorrow” I say waving as I run behind the red door of the Cooper house.

************************

 

When my eyes open there is a sharp pain in my face and I can’t open my eyes without feeling like I’m being stung by bees. It is so hard to breathe, it feels like there are stones sitting on my chest. I try to move and can’t 

“Ow”

I moan and within seconds there is a sob of relief. The next thing I hear is the only thing I’ve wanted to hear 

 

“Hey Betts” Jugheads voice cracks “Glad you woke up” 

 

“Hi. You look like shit” 

I whisper back as I move my hand towards him. He laughs and grabs my hand and presses it hard against his face. His stubble is rough on my sore hands but I can feel that he’s been crying, so I rub my fingers across his cheekbone pushing through the pain.

 

“I’m okay. It’s okay” 

 

I tug him toward my face. I need to smell him. I need him close to me. He puts his nose on mine and I begin to cry. Which only causes more pounding in my head. 

 

“You smell really good”

 

I whisper which makes him laugh

 

“I’m so glad you are okay, and as much as I want to keep you to myself there are other people here who would like to see you” 

 

“Who?” 

 

“Kevin, Cheryl, Fangs, Toni, Your mom, Polly, Oh and Archie was here a little bit ago. I’ll go get them” 

 

I feel my heart drop. Do they not know he did this to me. I begin to hyperventilate and tears pour down my face. Why can’t he just leave me alone? Why was he here? I feel my self on the brink of passing out. When Jug grabs me more forcefully

 

“Betts, what’s wrong?” I can’t breathe. Didn’t he do enough already “Betty answer me” 

 

“Archie...Archie… he did this” I sob

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

he says grabbing my hand harder. I lock eyes with him and he gets it 

 

“that fucker. I’m going to kill him” 

 

he turns for the door

 

“No, please don’t leave me. If you leave me he can finish what he started, and I don’t want to die” 

 

he runs his hand down my face 

 

“I’m not going to let him near you, let alone hurt you. Do you trust me?” I nod

 

“More than anyone.”

 

“Good. Now I’m going to go and get your people and then find the fucker” 

 

I shake my head 

 

“Don’t leave me...please” 

 

my voice cracks 

 

“Betts they are just out there. I’ll be right-”

 

“No, please stay with me. Please. Please” 

 

“Okay.” 

 

He reaches over me and presses the nurse call button 

 

“This will get them in here, and I don’t have to leave you” 

 

seconds later four nurses come running in followed by my mom, Kevin, and Polly. 

 

“Hi guys” 

 

I wave at them and my mom falls to the ground in tears and Kev runs over to me 

 

“Thank god Betty. This has been the longest four days of my entire life” 

 

he says as he hugs me. I wince 

 

“I’m so sorry I just couldn’t resist. You know with the last conversation we had and everything. God, I missed you” I smile. Jug starts to let go of my hand 

 

“Nope you still can’t leave.” he leans into my ear and whispers

 

“I have to make a call. I will be right back. Plus, your mom and sister might want to see you and love on you alone. I’ll be back okay?” 

 

I sigh but let go of his hand. He kisses my cheek and leaves the room. 

 

“Kev, go make sure he doesn’t do something stupid” 

 

he kisses my cheek and walks out to find Jug. 

 

“Mom come to hug me” she gets out of the chair 

 

“I don’t want to hurt you, baby.” 

 

“Mom I’ll be fine. Just hug me please.” 

 

she wipes her eyes and let’s go of Polly and wraps her arms around me 

 

“Oh, baby I was so worried. Do you remember anything that happened to you?” 

 

I chew on my lower lip 

 

“No, no mom not really. I’m sorry.” 

 

“Oh, baby you have no reason to be sorry! I’m just glad you are okay.

 

I don’t know how I can be so lonely in a room filled with people. I know that I am safe. Jug knows what Archie did, so I have no reason to be scared, yet every time I close my eyes I see the malicious and evil that was plastered on his face. 

 

So I do everything to keep from closing my eyes 

 

“How long have I been here?” 

 

“Since Wednesday.” 

 

“What day is it?”

 

“Sunday” 

 

Oh wow I was out for a long time

 

“How did I get here mom?” 

 

She runs her hand down my face avoids look me in the eye 

 

“Mom…”

 

She finally looks at me. She smiles weakly and then begins 

 

“Well, it was around 3:30 on Wednesday when Kevin got back to his place and found you weren’t there… he tried calling you but you didn’t answer so he panicked and called Jughead… he remembered how distant you felt at lunch and that some things you said bothered him, so he drove over to Archies to see if he was there and is looking for Archie he found you… covered in blood, bleeding out on the floor. He drove you here hasn’t left since. 

 

She stops, tears pouring down her face 

 

“Oh god, Betty they said if he would have been ten minutes later… I can’t lose you. I was so scared.” 

 

“It’s okay mom. I’m okay. It’s over now” 

 

She kisses my hand 

 

“I hope that you’re right.” 

 

“I am. I promise” 

 

Am I… or is this just the beginning. Will he stop before I’m dead or will it only end with my life… 

 

It’s around ten forty-five when the nurse comes in and tells everyone they have to leave.   
Everyone hugs me and tells me that they will be back first thing. The nurse checks all of my vitals and gives me my pain meds 

 

“Can you get me something to help me sleep? I can’t stop seeing him.” 

 

“Seeing who Ms. Cooper?”

 

The nurse's voice is far too familiar. I know I know this voice. I try to scream for help but am paralyzed in fear. I scramble to find the call nurse button, but it is gone, and things are starting to become very groggy. The nurse turns around and flashes a wicked grin 

 

“Veronica…” 

 

“Game over Betty. We win.” 

 

She purrs as a redheaded “doctor” walks in with a gurney. They grab my arms and lift me on to the gurney and I keep trying to scream but nothing comes out. They pull a sheet over my head and everything goes black. 

 

When I finally come to I can’t see anything. I try to move but the restraints that bind my wrists to the chair are tight and the ones on my ankles are even tighter. I try to scream for help but I can only hear the echo bouncing off the walls of wherever I am. I don’t know how long I sit alone but the fear builds inside me like building blocks. The pain coming from my head makes me wish that Archie would have just killed me with the lamp rather than making me suffer. I begin to hear muffled voices walking towards me. I thought I was scared when I was alone… I begin to fight with my restraints again 

“Betty, Betty, Betty,” a very familiar voice says as they remove the blindfold. 

 

“Arch thank god it’s you. I was so scared” 

tears keep streaming down my face. Maybe he doesn’t know I know it’s him. He smiles a wicked smile 

 

“Don’t get too happy yet Betty. I knew you would save the damn snake over me, but what I didn’t see coming was you fucking him in my bed.” 

 

I begin to try and break from my restrains

 

“Arch please let me go. Please” his fist makes contact with my cheekbone 

 

“Fuck you, Betty. I’m going to show you how it felt to find out your best friend fucked your fiancé in his bed” 

 

he flips the chair causing me to hit my head on the concrete. The air leaves my body and pain shoots through my face. I can’t let him win. You have to fight back 

 

“Archie. I know how it feels. I walked in on you and Ron-” 

 

his foot makes contact with my face. 

 

“Shut up. Just shut up” 

 

he grabs my hair and drags the chair and me down the stairs. 

 

“You are a no good slut. I wish that when I found out about your miscarriage that I would have just left you” he kicks my stomach “let's make sure any other mistakes are taken care of” he kicks again 

 

“Archie, please. Just let me go.” 

 

He grabs my face and headbutts it with his 

 

“Why so you can go on fucking my best friend.” 

I feel a hot liquid running down my face 

 

“N-n-no please Ar-”

 

he smashes my mouth shut and I can taste my own blood. 

 

“I said shut up” 

he pushes my head back into the concrete. I gasp and he sets the chair up on all fours again 

 

“Now the real fun can begin. Do you know what really pisses me off about this whole thing?” 

He pauses and I try to open my swollen eyes 

 

“No guesses? Well, it that you hid this from me.” 

 

He says ripping open the hospital gown to reveal my serpent tattoo 

 

“This disgusting thing had faded and now it's all new and shiny looking. I thought that we discussed you giving up that life, but no you went and got that tattoo redone… I always thought you wanted it removed. Well we are going to take care of that for you” he pulls out a switchblade 

 

“No Archie please don't” 

 

“Too late. See I never wanted it to come to this. I thought once Jug came home and you received all those threats you’d just fucking leave me, and I could finally be free of you. Nope, you became more determined to fuck me over.” 

he begins to dig the blade into my skin and the screams that rip from my throat cause it to feel like it’s on fire. Once the quarter sized piece of flesh is on the floor he takes the knife and stabs it into my upper thigh 

 

“Please stop. Please” 

 

He twists the knife. I can feel myself getting dizzy. He begins to undo the straps on my ankles and a wave of relief washes over me 

 

“Thank you” 

 

he laughs 

 

“No Betty this isn’t over” 

his fist makes contact with my left eye and I feel a splitting pain followed by even more hot liquid. He undoes one of my hands and begins on the other. As soon as I feel it give I try to run, but the pain in my leg is far too much and I fall to the ground pushing the knife deeper into my leg

 

“Running will do you no good,” 

he says as he stomps on my ankle. I scream which cause him to kick me multiple times. With every kick, I feel the fight leaving my body, so when he goes to grab my hair I just let him. He uses my hair to pull me over to the railing where he handcuffs me. He cuffs my other hand to the other section and one of my legs to the lower half. 

 

“Now for my favorite part.” 

 

“What else could you possibly do to me?” 

 

I say as I feel myself slipping out of consciousness 

 

“I’m going to make sure that the next mistake you make is mine” 

it hits me what he means and I fight with everything in me to get out of his grips, but he is too strong for me. 

 

“Please don’t do this. Plea-”

he forces himself inside of me and I scream out in pain. It feels like he is ripping me apart. He gets harder with every thrust and scream, but with every move he makes I am succumbed by the dark void consuming me. I quit screaming and my limbs fall weak. The last thing I can remember is him zipping up his pants and leaving me there to die.


	11. Waning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING

I knew that I had to find him because if he was still breathing while she was dying I’d never be able to forgive myself, so I drove back to his house only to find it empty. Where the hell is he. I walk up the stairs and into their bedroom her blood is still on his floor. Why did he do this to her? What did she ever do to him. I pull out my phone and call him. I am over playing this game it ends now. He answers like a cocky bastard 

 

“Yo Jug whats up. Hows Betty?” 

 

It sounds as if he’s been laughing. It takes everything in me not to scream at him 

 

“She’s fine. Where are you man we need to talk about finding the ass who did this to her.”

 

“Yeah of course! I should be home in a few, but what's the point they are probably long gone by now.” 

 

I feel my fingernails digging into my hands as I try not to punch the wall 

 

“I just don’t understand how you aren't fuming. She’s not my girlfriend and I want whoever did this dead.” 

 

“I mean I’m fuming too but I am coping. We will find the person who did this.” 

 

Oh, don’t you worry I’ve already found him. I begin to taste blood and then I realize that I am gnawing on my lip

 

“Yeah well, we can’t all be cool calm and collected… I’m at your place. See you when you get here.” 

 

“Totally. See ya later man.” 

 

He hangs up and I can no longer control the rage that's building inside of me. I throw my phone at the wall and then throw the nightstand. The Nightstand… Betty always used to clip her hip on when she would run out of the room. I grab the photo of them that hangs just beside their bed and drop it on the ground. I stomp my heel down on it and storm out of the room to prepare for Archies arrival. I rummage through the cabinets and drawers until I find what I need. I walk out into the living room and wait. I hear his truck roar as it turns down the street. I stand and wait by the door. I hear him walk up the stairs each board creaking below him. As he opens the door I know that I have to wait for the right moment. The door swings back and he steps in 

 

“Yo Jug are you here?” 

 

I don’t answer but slam the door back in his face instead. I hear his body crumple down on the porch and then hear his head bounce as it makes contact with the steps. I walk around to make sure he is out, and he is. I grab him by the ankles and drag him towards the garage.  
I duct tape his arms and legs to the chair and then wrap some tape around his waist just to make sure he can’t move. Eventually, after I’ve secured him I slap him a few times just so he doesn’t miss the fun we are about to have. His eyes flutter open as he tries to piece together what just happened to him. 

 

“Jug what the fuck happened… why am I tied up” 

 

He tries to break out of his restraints and panic visibly sets in as he realizes what's in store for him

 

“Let. me. go.”

Look at him making demands like I owe him something

“Not going to happen. It’s your turn to know how it feels to be tied up and treated like shit. The only downside to this is that I don’t have three years to do it to you. I don’t have three years to make you feel like you are nothing. So let’s begin”

 

I walk over to where he is sitting and deliver one swift kick to the groin and he gasps as he tries to double over in pain. 

 

“You disgust me, Archie” 

 

I rock back and then let all of my weight fall into my fist as it makes contact with his face. He smiles at me 

 

“Is that all you’ve got?” 

 

“I should have left you after you had the miscarriage” 

 

I punch him straight in the gut. He gags and looks up at me in pain. I deliver another blow to his face. Blood trickles down from the bridge of his nose, and this time I can’t stop myself. I hit him again and his head whips backward and hits the concrete slab behind him 

 

“Alright enough man. That’s enough” 

 

“No I decide what’s enough and I think that three minutes doesn’t come near three years, so you can just shut your mouth and let me-”

 

My phone begins to ring. I try to ignore it but it keeps ringing 

 

“I think you might want to get that…” 

 

I stomp on his foot and then pull my shattered phone out of my pocket

 

‘What.’ 

 

‘Jug she’s gone. The Doctor said that a nurse came in and checked her vitals and then when he came in she was just gone. I don’t know what to do. Do I call her mom, the cops? She couldn’t have left on her own! Do you think whoever beat her up is the one who took her?’

 

When I look back at the mangled boy his face is pinched into a grin. I deliver another blow to his face

 

‘Kevin take a breath. She will be fine. Put Fangs on’

 

There is some shuffling as the phone is being passed 

 

‘Hey Jug, what do you need?’

 

‘Call Sweet Pea and Toni I need you guys to meet me at Archies but do not tell Kevin or Cheryl I don’t need them knowing about this.’

 

‘Got it’ 

 

I hang up the phone and set it down on the table next to the tape.

 

“I’m going to ask this once and if I don’t get the answer I want you are dead. Where is she.” 

 

“I don’t know what you are talking about. Where’s who?” 

 

The smile on his face only grows and before I know it I can see nothing but red. The only thing that keeps me from killing him is the fact that he knows where she is and Sweet Pea physically pulling me off of him. They take me out of the garage and into the house. Toni stays out in the garage to make sure I didn’t kill him. They sit me on the couch and I am doing everything it takes to keep from crying

 

“What the hell was that?” 

 

“Fuck you Sweet Pea.” 

 

“Jughead what the hell were you doing to him and why were you doing it” 

 

I don’t answer him. All I do is glare at him 

 

“Jones, you better tell me there's a good reason for beating the hell out of the most respected boy in town, before I call the cops and you have to tell them.” 

 

“Since when do the serpents call the cops?”

 

“Since you had us clean up or act. We don’t fuck around with bullshit like this, and if you won't tell me why then all I can do is call the cops and tell them that you bound and assaulted a man.” 

 

“Sweet Pea just let me finish what I started and then you can call the cops all you want. I just need to find her.” 

 

“Are you telling me that he knows where Betty is?” 

 

Sweet Peas voice rises because everyone loves Betty and now that she’s involved I don’t think anyone will care if I kill the prick tied up in the garage

 

“Way to go Sweet Pea you figured it out. Do you want an award? Yes, he has her, but I don’t know where? He won't tell me and I need to find her before it’s too late.” 

 

The hard exterior of my voice cracks and becomes barely a whisper 

 

“Please, I need to find her.” 

 

Fangs walks over and whispers in Sweet Pea's ear when he is done Sweet Pea walks back outside and we are left alone. He walks over and sits down next to me

 

“Where is he going?” 

 

“He is going to rally the troops. We are going to look for her until we can get him to talk, but he only agreed to do this after we’ve made sure that you are okay.” 

 

“I’m fine. I just need to find her.”

 

“Jughead. I know you and you are not okay, so you need to tell me what's going on otherwise you can’t leave this room.” 

 

I don’t want to answer him but I know that he won't let me finish what I started until I do. 

 

“She told before I left that Archie was the one who attacked her and sent her all of the threating shit. I came here to show him how it feels, but then Kevin called and…”  
I stand up and flip the table, throwing pictures, books, and candles flying across the room. I walk over to his precious tv and slam my foot into it. It falls to the ground 

 

“He used to do this to her every night... The same shit over and over” 

 

I kick the tv, again, shattering the screen 

 

“She said that he’s been doing it for years, but no one would do anything about it. She is covered in bruises and she flinches everytime you touch her without warning, and now she's missing. I knew what he was doing and I did nothing. How could I just stand around and do nothing.” 

 

Fangs finally speaks 

 

“Jones, this isn’t your fault. You cannot blame yourself for what he did to her and I think that what you were doing wasn’t enough, so let's go back out there and find her and then you can kill him for all I care, but we have to find her first.” 

 

I nod at him 

 

“The second she’s safe he’s dead.” 

 

“Agreed” 

 

We walk back out into the garage where Toni is questioning the mangled boy. She laughs when she sees us 

 

“Really did a number on him Jones, but he said that he barely felt a thing so I guess you are going to have to not hold back this time.” 

 

“We aren’t going to touch him…”

 

“See I told you he’s too weak and scared of losing Betty.” 

 

Hearing her name come from his mouth makes my blood boil but I know what makes him tick

 

“Toni why don’t you head on over to the Pembrook and see what Veronica knows about this…”

 

Archie lets his guard down for just a moment but in that fleeting moment I know that I’ve just pushed the right button, but then as to avoid defeat he smiles again 

 

“Why would Veronica be of any help to you? All she does is finish me off when your sack of shit can’t” 

 

I smile at him and run my thumb over my bottom lip 

 

“Toni use as much force as necessary. I never said we wouldn’t touch her.” 

 

She nods knowing full well that I don’t want her to actually hurt her. I watch Archie as he pulls on his restraints and panic flashes across his face 

 

“Let me go now!” 

 

He looks like a child who is throwing a tantrum in the middle of a shopping center

 

“Why? You haven’t told us anything we want to hear.” 

 

He furrows his brows and almost knocks his chair over 

 

“I said LET ME GO!” 

 

I walk over and put his face between my hands. I wish that instead of thinking about beating him to a pulp I was actually doing it but I can’t do anything until I know she’s okay. It’s almost like he can smell my urge when he starts telling me about what he did 

 

“You’ll be lucky if she’s alive… I’ve been here what six hours and you didn’t get me until an hour after I left her bleeding… barely alive… so based on what I know about anatomy, which isn’t much, with the blood loss she sustained from her leg six hours… plus all the other wounds… she’d be lucky to get two full hours… and I’ve been away for seven so… guess you are searching for a corpse now, but let me tell you what even though she was dying... She still wanted me.” 

 

He runs his tongue across his bottom lip and that's it I can no longer control myself. I take a step back and then let my fist fly. There is a popping sound as my fist meets his cheekbone, the once prominent structure falls flat. Archie smile before spitting blood at me

 

“Wow, no wonder she wanted me so bad. You hit like a girl so you must fuck like one too.” 

 

He spits more blood on to the floor and before I know it he is on the floor and covered in blood. I don’t remember anything until Fangs rushes in to tell me that Toni is outside and that they found Betty. 

 

“With all those wounds I give you about an hour… two at most. We’ll see if you make.” I whisper in his ear before running out the door to Toni’s car. 

 

I’m not even sure how long the drive was or how we got here because all I can think about is if she's okay or not. I need her to be okay I can’t do this without her nor do I want to. As we pull up to the old bread factory I can hear every sound around me. My breathing is jagged and desperate. The car driving over the gravel is so loud I can almost feel it under my skin. Toni says something but before my brain can register I am halfway out of the car and running towards the building. I can’t feel my feet but I don’t care I need to get in there to make sure she’s okay. I open the door and go to head in but am stopped. I look over to see Sweet Pea shaking his head at me

 

“LET ME GO! NOW SWEET PEA!” 

 

Toni runs up behind us and Sweet Pea tightens his grip on me before looking over giving her the same somber head shake he gave me. I look back at her and I can see the tears pooling as she tries to tell me everything will be okay. She covers her mouth and sinks to the ground. I feel Sweet Peas breathing catch as he tries to stifle his own sobs. I push him up against the wall and attempt to run into the warehouse, this time Sweet Pea doesn’t try stopping me. I don’t know where she is so I call her name 

 

“Betty! Baby where are you?”

 

She doesn’t respond but another voice that I know well does

 

“Damn it Jug. you weren’t supposed to see this. Get out of here.” 

 

I run towards the voice and up the stairs to find my dad holding a white sheet. I walk around him and see that what he’s holding is not a sheet but Betty’s limp body. I feel my legs give out followed by my knees cracking on the cold concrete. I pull her body out of his arms and hard against my own. I feel for any sign of life but there's nothing. Nothing but cold skin that used to be warm, blonde hair saturated in blood, and once smooth skin covered in cuts and bruises. I press my forehead against hers hoping for nothing short of a miracle. 

 

“Betts, please. You can’t leave me. I just got you back. Please. Please, just open your eyes and I promise I will make everything better. Please just open those beautiful eyes. I love you. Please, Betts. Please.” 

 

I feel a warm liquid touch my face and for just a moment I think that she crying but when I pull my face away I see that it’s me who’s crying. I lay her head in my lap and wipe my face with my t-shirt trying to pull myself together but failing. I sit in silence, tears blurring my vision, holding her tight against me until I hear shoes walking towards me

 

“Jug we need to get rid of her body…” 

 

I shake my head 

 

“Toni she can’t be gone. I was just talking to her a few hours ago, this isn’t how it’s supposed to go. I’m supposed… we are supposed to get our happily ever after. This is not that this can’t be that. Toni, I can’t do this…and if I take her to them then she’s really gone and I’ve lost her forever.”

 

She grabs my shoulder and I look up at her. Tears pouring down her face she tries to speak again 

 

“Jug-... I can only imagine how hard this is, but we need to get out of here before the cops begin investigating… before they find Archie.” 

 

Archie… that fucker is still breathing. My blood begins to boil. How the fuck is this fair. He gets to live and her life is just over… I know that if Betty saw me right now she would be making fun of me for my awkward nose flare and furrowed eyebrows. Thinking about how she would poke the skin between my eyebrows makes my heart hurt. I pull Betty's face between my hands and run my thumbs over her lips. They are really the only things that remain the same aside from the large gash from the lamp attack. A soft squall of air grazes the pads of my thumbs. I let my thumbs graze her lips again in hopes that it wasn’t just a fluke and though it is almost gone, there is a constant rise and fall

 

Tears begin to blur my vision again as I wrap my arm around her body. I climb to my feet and hurry to the door. Her body bounces in my arms like a child on a trampoline. Toni is yelling at me but there is no time. I have to get her to the hospital there is no time to waste. We get outside and everyone is standing around waiting to help pick up my broken pieces to hide the fact that they are all in pain. 

 

“Dad get in that car now. We have to go to the hospital”

 

“Jug there's no point. Put her down and we will take care of everything”

 

“Dad there’s no time to talk. Get in the damn car and drive me to the damn hospital” 

 

“He shakes his head but climbs behind the wheel. I climb in the backseat and hold her as tightly as I can

 

“Just hold on Betts… we will be there soon and they will get you all fixed up. I promise but you have to hold on okay… Just hold on.”

 

My pleas are barely a whisper as my dad weaves his way in and out of traffic. I plant a soft kiss on her forehead and then just hold on to her as tightly as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so what did you think???  
> Is Betty going to make is, and what about Archie?  
> Also, I found this chapter to be quite a struggle...  
> Let me know what you think down in the comment!  
> thanks for reading <3


	12. Fading

He consumes my thoughts. I dream about the days spent at Pop’s and the nights spent talking about our future. I dream about what our child would have looked like and who they would have been most like. I even dream that we are married and living in Rome. I think I am dreaming again but something about this one feels too real. He’s mad… no, he’s worried about me

 

“She’s been out of surgery for hours now. You said that the surgery went great and that she would wake up in a few hours….why isn’t she awake”

 

“Mr. Jones her body sustained extreme amounts of trauma. She needs to rest all we can do is tell you how long the medicine will keep her under, but we cannot control how long her own body will keep her down to recover. You need to be patient”

 

He mumbles something I can’t make up before walking over and running his hand down my face. I try and grab his hand but my limbs are dead. I try to speak but it’s as if all the air in my lungs has been drained and vocal cords have been ripped out. I fall back asleep to sobs of 

 

“I love you” 

spilling off of Jugheads tongue

I don’t know how much time goes by but the next time I am pulled from the darkness. I can hear angry voices whispering. I try again to open my eyes but there is so much pain and weight that I am forced to just lay and listen

 

“Sir, again, we did all we could. We aren’t sure when or if she will wake up. All we can do now is monitor her and wait. I’m so sorry but that’s all we can do.” 

 

I know that they are talking about me and I want to tell them I’m okay. I’m alive, but I can’t move. I try to call for him but the darkness is summoning me.

 

“Doc you have to have some news. It’s been days and she’s still not awake. DO SOMETHING!”

 

“Kevin calm down. They are doing their best.” 

 

“No Cheryl, he’s right. They said it shouldn’t be too long after surgery and here we are three days later and they keep telling us the same shit. We want answers”

 

“Okay I understand you want answers, but let's go to my office and talk about the possibilities.”

 

‘I’m right here’ 

 

I try to scream at them but nothing comes out. I want to tell them that everything is going to be alright but I can’t. I am not in control of my body. I feel the meds pulling me back. 

 

There's a darkness, one stronger than any I’ve felt before that’s trying to pull me to it. I use everything in me to fight back against it and this time something gives. I can feel the warm sun against the side of my face. I fight to open my eyes but only one opens. I look over to where the warmth is coming from and see the sun shining through the autumn leaves giving my room an orange tint. I try to stretch but everything is tight, there is a sharp pain my chest that works its way down my entire body. I try to lift my arms but it’s like lifting dead weight. I take a deep breath in to keep from allowing panic to set in and then I feel it. His hand resting against my thigh while his head lays next to it, hair tickling the exposed skin. I force my heavy hand from where it rests until I can feel his hair brushing against my fingertips. I run my fingers through his hair letting my nails weakly graze his scalp. He twitches slightly and I almost don’t want him to wake up but he turns and his face is just a beautiful as I remember, his blues eyes meet mine. He blinks rapidly as if trying to wake himself from a dream

 

“You aren’t dreaming” 

 

My voice is hoarse and my throat feels like it’s on fire. His eyes light up as he reaches for my face. His hands are warm and smell soap

 

“Hi”

I watch as his bottom lip quivers and then he finally breathes 

 

“I thought I’d lost you.” 

 

The words catch in his throat as his eyes fill with tears. He releases my face and plants a kiss on my hand. 

 

“I was so worried…” 

 

He trails off but I know what he’s feeling. I feel it too. I was so worried that I was going to die, that I’d never see his face, that I’d never get to tell him how much I love him, or how it has always been him. I force myself to stop thinking about it 

 

“How long have I been here?” 

 

“Five days” 

 

“Including the first few?” 

 

“No… I guess you’ve been here nine days then.” 

 

“I don’t know how I’m going to afford this.”

 

“Don’t worry about that. You’re alive that’s all that matters.”

 

How am I alive… panic begins to creep in. How am I alive the last thing I remember was feeling cold and then falling asleep. How did I get here and if I’m here where is Archie? I move my hand from his face to his shirt. I can feel my nails digging into my hands through the fabric 

 

“Archie… what happened to Archie?” 

 

He takes a long pause and looks away from me before getting up and closing the door. He sits back down

 

“I’m not leaving you so there is no need to worry.” 

 

“What do you mean”

 

He runs his hands through his hair and then stands up and begins pacing. He walks down to the foot of my bed and wraps his hands around it until his knuckles turn white.

 

“Betts…I… he... “

 

He walks back over and sits down. He looks like he’s worlds away. His leg shaking. I reach my hand out and he shakes his head 

 

“You won't want to do that after I tell you where he is.” 

 

“Give me your damn hand.” 

 

He leans forward and laces his fingers with mine and pulls it to his lips

 

“The day you woke up after the first attack before he… you know… kidnapped you I went after him.”

 

He leans in closer. Pressing my hand harder against his face 

 

“I went to his place and waited for him to come home when he did I was ready. I almost killed him. I wanted to kill him but then I found out you were missing and I knew that he was how I was going to find you”

 

He lets go of my hand run his through his hair. When he speaks his voice is quiet and low 

 

“Fangs was supposed to stay with him but he needed to be with Kevin and I thought we would be okay he was restrained but someone let him go and now we can’t find him. He just vanished. We know where Veronica is but he’s just gone, and I’m so sorry I failed at keeping you safe. I keep failing you. This is all my-”

 

I move my hand up so that I’m touching his face. I run my fingers over his lips 

 

“Don’t even finish that sentence, this is not your fault. I’m not going to lie. I am terrified that he’s still out there but…” 

 

He puts his hand on mine and squeezes it 

 

“I’m so sorry this happened to you. I love you so much” 

 

I push a stray hair out of his face and try to pull him down to me. He realizes what I want and leans in. He rests his nose against mine before letting his lips drag across mine. I kiss him back and for the first time, I feel better. The weight that held down my body begins to melt away. I feel something warm run down my cheek. I think that I’m crying but it’s not the tears came from Jug...I run my finger under his eye wiping the tears away as my own begin to pool. I have to pull away just to catch my breath. I feel his grin against my lips

 

“I missed that.” 

 

My grin mocks his, but then something strange happens. I feel my eyes growing heavy and there's this feeling that I just can’t shake. I feel myself growing weak but I don’t want to leave again. I can’t keep doing this to him not without telling him how I feel. I reach my hand up and let my fingers trace the strong line of his jaw. I move them over to his lips and then run them over his cheekbone. The feeling growing stronger 

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you so-”

 

“No Jug, listen, I love you and I’m so sorry that it took me so long but it's always been you. You are the one for me and I’m so sorry I lost our baby but I’m so glad you…” 

 

The words catch in my throat as I struggle to fight with the darkness. A cold chill has overtaken the warm and I lose feeling in my hands and feet. My chest feels like it’s on fire and then everything stops like in a slow-motion moment. My eyes roll back in my head and I can hear the monitor begin to scream followed by Jughead frantically shaking my body. I can hear the nurses rush in as well as Jugheads pleading. I can also hear them telling him he has to leave. I feel myself begin to fall into the dark void, that’s been waiting to sink its claws into me since I finally opened my eyes, breathing down my neck. Goodbye Jughead. You were the greatest love story of my life. I stop fighting, everything falls silent, and the void consumes me with one final breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late and so short. Life has been really difficult and busy lately. I feel awful leaving this one so undone and horrible about leaving you all hanging, but I want to make sure that I am making quality chapters to a story that I love! 
> 
> So what do you think will Betty pull through or did she finally get the goodbye she needed?   
> Where is Archie?   
> If you liked it leave a Kudos or some love in the comments.   
> Again thanks for sticking with me through this journey ❤️


	13. Maim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ****VIOLENT****

The doctors rush telling me I need to leave, but I can’t leave her, whenever I leave her to something bad happens. Somehow in the midsts of the chaos, I’ve been shoved into a corner, and green line that’s been holding steady falls

  


“Save her. You have to save her. She can’t die I’ve just got her back. Please,”

  


“Sir you need to leave.”

  


“I can’t. I can’t lose her.”

  


The doctors yell something and then I watch as her body rises off the bed… nothing. They shock her again, and again until the green line turns to a steady beat. By this time a viewing party has gathered around her room. I turn and lock eyes with Kevin. His eyes are bloodshot shot, nose running, and tears stain his cheeks as they fall off his face. As the nurses leave the doctor lingers by Betty’s head and Kevin walks in and over to me.

  


“What happened?”

  


His lower lips quivers. I go to speak but I can’t. I shake my head at him and then he directs his question to the doctor

  


“What happened? She was awake and stable the last time we talked to a nurse,”

  


“We don’t know. We will run further tests but for now, she’s stable and getting rest. I will come and talk to both of you the minute we know anything.”

  


Frozen, I watch as he leaves the room and as Kevin goes over to Betty. He grabs her hand and cries into it and then he looks back to me

  


“Archie has to pay for this. We have to find him. It’s not right. She’s here dying while he’s halfway to Mexico.”

  


I nod back at him

  


“When she wakes up tell her I love her and that I will make this right.”

  


“Don’t do anything stupid. I’ll have her call you.”

  


I shake my head

  


“Don’t because if I hear her like that again I won’t be able to do what I need to.”

  


He nods and then goes back to focusing on Betty. I walk out into the waiting room to see if Alice has come back. She is sitting on the couch with Polly fast asleep in her lap. She is staring off until she sees me

  


“Is someone with her?”

  


“Yeah, Kevin just went in… you haven’t seen her in a while.”

  


She shakes her head and swallows hard

  


“I can’t bear to see her like this. My poor baby is in there dying and I can’t bring myself to be with her. I’m an awful mother. I shouldn’t have left her alone that night,”

  


“Alice this isn’t your fault, but after what just happened I think you should go see her,” She looks down at Polly who is awake at this point

  


“Mom, he’s right. She was crashing and if she would have died, we wouldn’t have seen her until it was too late. I know this is hard, but we are her family, we should be in there the way Jughead is.” Polly pulls herself off of her mom and stands up

  


“Let’s go see her.”

  


“Polly she’s not even awake. What good would it-”

  


“Mom enough. We are going. Now.” She spins on her heels and sprints into Betty’s room. Alice looks over at me

  


“I’m glad she has people like you… Thank you Jughead.”

  


She gives my hand a quick squeeze before rising to follow Polly. I sit for a moment to decide if I really want to do this… leave her until I find him, that could take forever but I need to make sure that nothing ever happens to her again. I take one last look at her room before heading out the door.

  


The chill autumn air creeps it’s way up my spine as the scent of freshly cut grass floods my senses. As much as I hate the smell of fresh-cut grass anything is better than the smell of death that haunts the stale air of the hospital. I climb on my bike and then as I’d assume an avalanche begins tears tumble down my face. I remember all the times we rode on this bike and the places we went to. I think of the trips to the lake and to Lodge Lodge… he wouldn’t would he really be that stupid. No, he definitely would. He has no one other than Veronica and unless he went to New York; he has to be there. I grab my helmet and turn it around. At the base is a sticker that says ‘fuck you’ I put it there years ago to hide what’s carved underneath. I frantically peel the sticker off. It peels and rips leaving behind small pieces of a man who no longer exists only to reveal a small oddly shaped heart with the letters BC under it. I trace the letters and a somber smile creeps on to my face

  


“Okay, Coop… let’s go find this fucker.”

  


I pull my helmet on and then start my bike. She roars to life and now there’s no turning back… today is the day Archie Andrews gets his long-awaited reward.

I drive towards the Lodge but I know that for this to work I can’t go alone. Archie will expect that and be prepared. I turn around and head for the Wyrm pushing my bike as hard as it will let me. I pull into the Wyrm gravel flying and race inside. The bar is dead aside from its usual alcoholics and employees. I walk over to the pool table where the “king” and his joker are playing their daily game

  


“I need your help. I know where he is.” Sweet Pea cocks his head up to look at me

  


“It’s about time you asked for help. What’s the plan?”

  


I sit down and tell them I don’t really have a plan. All I know is I want him dead and that I will do whatever it takes to make him pay for what he did to Betty. Sweet Pea agrees but Fangs has kept quiet this entire time until now

  


“I have an idea,”

  


We both look at him. He sets the pool cue down and walks over to us. He sits on the arm of the couch and takes a deep breath before letting out a loud sigh

  


“Send me in first.”

  


“NO,” Both Sweet Pea and I shout in unison. Fangs rolls his eyes

  


“Guys I can handle myself. Send me because he will expect both of you. Jug he will expect you because he knows you love her and Pea you are our leader and he knows we protect our own. I fly under the radar. Plus, what’s the worst he will do? Shoot me. Been there done that.”

 

I run my hands through my hair

  


“I don’t know. I could never forgive myself if something happened to you. What about Kevin? How would he feel about this? What if he lost you?”  He gets off the couch

  


“Jug if I were you and Kevin was Betty I don’t know what I’d do, but Kevin loves her and so do I. I know that I can get in without Archie knowing I’m there and if I happen to get shot, just make sure you call a fucking ambulance and hope they can save me. I need you guys to have faith in me. Can you do that?”

  


I look over at Sweet Pea who is nodding at Fangs

  


“Okay… let's use you as a distraction.”

  


Fangs smiles “Thank you. Now let’s get going.”

  


We load Sweet Peas car full of everything we think we’ll need to take down a monster and then head towards Shadow Lake.

  


We know we are close when the numbers on mailboxes dwindle until the disappear completely. We turn down the last lane on the left and watch as the house grow farther and farther apart until there it is, the last house on the left. We stop the car just shy of the actual driveway and run over our plan one last time. Fangs and I climb out of the car and walk into the woods that hide the house from the boaters and passers-by.

  


“Fangs I appreciate you doing this but remember that he’s a wounded animal. His only instinct is to protect himself and survive,”

  


“Don’t worry about me. Remember who we are doing this for.”

  


He gives me one final nod before heading to the broken window that leads to the basement. I watch as he climbs in with ease and then motion for Sweet Pea to move. He drives his car up to the front door and climbs out. He pulls a black hood over his face and grabs his favorite baseball bat. He does a lap around the house dragging the bat over every door and window confusing the animal trapped inside. My phone vibrates

 

‘He’s sleeping in the den. I’m in position,’

 

I text Sweet Pea

 

‘Go time.’

 

I watch him walk up to the front door and knock then I know it’s time for me to move. I walk around to the sliding door by the pool and pry it open. I hear footsteps and things smashing in the kitchen. I can hear Archie telling Sweet Pea to get out and then I see Fangs, we both nod and then join Sweet Pea in the kitchen. Archie has his back to my door trying to escape. Fangs pulls on his hood and then enters the kitchen

  


“Both of you need to get the hell out of here before I call the cops,”

  


They both laugh. He takes another step back and knocks into my chest with a _thud_. He uses his elbow to feel what he’s just run into and then slowly turns. His eyes meet mine and I watch as fear and annoyance settle in. He tries to dart but I throw out my arm putting him in a chokehold

  


“Hi, Archie… we’ve been looking for you.”

  


I tighten my grip until I feel his body give out. Fangs grabs his feet and helps me carry out to the backhouse. We lay him down and then set up our equipment

 

We sit and wait for him to come to and when he does he is thrashing as if he were an animal. He hisses and screams at us to let him go.  

  


“See Archie you want to keep acting like an untamed animal, so we will treat you like it.”

  


“I got away once I’ll do it again.”

  


“No… you won’t because your little damsel flipped on you and turned herself in this morning so…” His eyes grow large as he struggles to swallow

  


“What are you scared now? I thought you were a big tough guy,” He grits his teeth and the veins in his neck bulge as the blood rushes from the lower half of his body to his brain

  


“Can you guess why we hung you upside down?” He refuses to answer

 

 

“Wow never heard you this quiet before. Don’t worry I’ll tell you. Did you know your body needs blood flow and oxygen to survive?” He remains silent

  


“Wow, didn’t need that duct tape. I’m going to go out on a limb and assume that you knew and when you are upside down your blood stops circulating to the lower half of your body, your heart slows down its pumping and receives more blood than it can manage at one time. It has a hard time maintaining blood pressure and eventually loses its ability to move enough blood around to maintain all the body’s essential functions.”

He tries to sit up

  


“Lightheaded? Don’t worry we won’t let hanging upside down be how you go. It’s just to show you how it feels to be defenseless. Sweet Pea, want to hand me that lamp over there?”

  


He nods and then grabs the lamp that used to sit on the nightstand in Archie's bedroom

  


“Recognize this?” His expression remains unphased

  


“You should. This is the lamp you used to beat Betty within an inch of her life. Ring any bells?”

He smiles

  


“Yeah, I think it does, that bitch was-”

  


I smash the lamp into his face as hard as I can. I do it two more times before handing the lamp back

  


“I’d watch what you say while I’m holding a weapon. Otherwise, who knows if you’ll make it out alive. Let’s see what else did you use.”

  


I walk over and examine the things we brought from his house. Each of them being something he used on Betty. I spot the brand new mirror he bought to replace the one he smashed her face into. I pick it up and he fights against his restraints. I hold the mirror in front of his face

  


“You disgust me,”

  


I motion for Sweet Pea and Fangs to come and hold him still and then let the mirror shatter on his face. Blood begins filling the lines and pores of his face. He coughs and spits blood at me

  


“Are you happy now? Do you feel like we are even,” His words take me by surprise

  


“You’re joking right?” He looks up at me

  


“Do I look like I’m joking?” I hear Sweet Pea take a deep breath in before dropping to his knees so he and Archie are nose to nose

  


“You really think that’s all you will get? This isn’t even enough to warrant a visit to the doctor. You put Betty in the hospital. We are shooting for the morgue.”

  


“Oh, I’m so scared. Such tough guys beating on a defenseless man how-”  Sweet Pea headbutts him and then rises using his gut as a punching bag

  


“Defenseless! Are you serious.”  Archie sways back and forth like a pinata. I contemplate stepping in and taking over but Betty is more than just someone to me, there are so many people who love her. Fangs stops him instead

  


“Stop, he’s right. He’s defenseless while we have all of his weapons. Let’s even the playing field”

  


Fangs lowers him to the ground and then helps him up. Archie hunches over using the wall to keep him standing

  


“What the fuck are you doing Fangs?” I storm over to where he is, but he puts his hand out stopping me “Just give me a minute,”

 

I take a step back

  


"You have one minute before I deck you for being an idiot," He grins at me

  


“Pea, will you hand me that switchblade?” He nods and hands it to him.

  


“Here you wanted a fair fight,”

  


He goes to hand him the knife and then just before Archie can grab it he presses the button and the blade springs out. Fangs pulls back and then shoves the knife into Archies upper thigh around the same spot as Betty. Archie cries out in pain as he slides down the wall. Fangs grabs his hair and slams his head against the wall

  


“You want a fair fight, then you need to be in the same condition as your victim, that’s the only way this will be _fair_.”

  


Fangs takes the blade out of his thigh and then lifts his shirt and runs it down his ribs. Archie flares his nostrils and gnarls his lips as blood trickles down his side

 

“Fangs that’s enough.” he drops the blade and walks over to Sweet Pea. I walk over and squat down next to Archie. He refuses to look at me so I force him to

  


“My friends will step out now so you and I can have words alone.”

  


I look over and they both nod and then step out into the other room. I walk over to the table and grab a tire iron

  


“I really don’t understand how or why you felt the need to use this on someone who is literally half your size.”

  


I raise the iron over my head and then the world goes red. I’m not sure how much longer I’m in there or what I do but all I know is that I only stop when Sweet Pea and Fangs pry me off of him. They push me over to the other wall and force me to sit down

  


“Holy shit he doesn't even look human. What the hell do we do with his body?”

  


“Can’t we leave him here? Nobody will come out here for quite some time,”

  


“That could work, but what if when he comes to he has enough strength to get away again then we’ll be fuck-”

  


“No! The whole town deserves to know what a monster their golden boy is, and if he dies, then he deserves to do it in a jail cell and not here in a plush lake house.”

  


I can hear the desperation in my voice as the volume climbs to new levels. They both nod and then pick him up off the ground. They carry his mangled body out to Sweetpeas car and throw him in the trunk as I follow closely behind them.

  


“Do we still have a cleanup crew?”

  


“Yes. I know that we were supposed to get rid of them but accidents happen and I didn’t want to be unprepared. I will call them as soon as we dump the body.”

  


“Thank you... for helping me... I... uh-”

  


“Jug I may be in charge now, but you are our leader and our friend we will always have your back.”

  


Nothing more is said and we begin our drive back. We spend the drive in silence. I watch as the houses grow closer together and the numbers reappear on the mailboxes. The events of today fade away with the view of the lake and I am forced to remember why I went there. Betty is dying. We drive towards the police station. When we get there they go to jump out of the car

  


“Wait.” I grab a piece of paper and use the hospital pen I stole and write

 

We lay his body just past the front door I lay the note on him. Sweet Pea grabs the note and reads it out loud

 

 

“This is a man who you said would never lay a hand on his fiance, when in fact he would beat the shit out of her daily. You law-abiding men who are supposed to serve and protect told her he was respected and would never do that so there was nothing you could do. She is now fighting for her life, but don’t worry now you can do the right thing… If he’s that lucky. Dude, are you sure you want to leave this?”

 

“Yes. She tried to get help, but they did nothing, so now all we can do is hope he dies before they find him, then it will be on their hands, and he won’t be a threat to anyone ever again.” He shakes his head at me

  


“Okay,” He takes the note and sets it back on him. We all take one last look at his unrecognizable face and head back to the car

 

“Will you drop me at the hospital?”

  


“Of course. Fangs are you going to stay too?”

  


“Yeah. Kev won’t leave until she wakes up and I don’t want him to be alone.”  Sweet Pea nods but seems off. He picks at the steering wheel

  


“I know that Betty and I had our spats, but she was like a sister to me and I uh… do you think…”

  


“Do you want to come with us?”  His grip on the wheel gets tighter

  


“Please… if you don’t mind.”

  


“Not at all.”

  


We spend the rest of the drive in silence none of us know what to say. When we get to her room Fangs goes and gets Kevin who is passed out in the chair holding Betty’s hand. Soon Sweet Pea has filled his spot and we are in the waiting room. Kevin and Fangs sit on the couch and hold each other which only makes my heart ache more, but I can’t keep thinking about it otherwise the pain will eat me alive.

  


“Where did Alice go?”

  


“Polly had to relieve the babysitter, and she wanted to take a shower. She said they would be back around eight.”

  


I nod and then devote all of my attention to the rip on the knee of these jeans. I pull at one string and it pulls. I keep pulling until the jean gets tighter before becoming extremely loose. Now amongst all the vertical lines, there is a tick horizontal one. There are these perfectly placed lines that are one day interrupted by force… Betty is my horizontal line. My life was cookie cutter. A boy from the wrong side of the tracks who made the same mistakes as his father ran away, came back, but every time there was one common factor… Betty. She makes my life so much better. On the days when I don’t want to get out of bed, I see her face and need no more motivation. She makes me feel like more than Southside Trash. She makes a person unworthy of love feel like he deserves all the love in the world. Living away from her in California was miserable, but I made it through because I knew there was a chance of me getting to see her again, but if she doesn’t survive this, I don’t know what I will do. My throat burns as I choke back tears. I pull out my phone and flip through the photos I’ve taken in the last few weeks. Most of them consisting of Betty. I put my phone back in my pocket before my own sadness drowns me

  


“What the hell is taking Sweet Pea so long.”

  


“Jealous are we?”

  


“No... Yes. I need to see her. Make sure she knows we took care of him and that she’s safe.”

  


“I know and you’ll get to.”  We go back to sitting in silence until a loud alarm goes off. I watch as her door flies open and Sweet Pea comes running out screaming

  


“Jones you have to get in here.”

  


I feel my heart crash into my stomach. I look over at Kevin, whose face is now as pale as the floor, cling to Fangs for dear life. Doctors and nurses flood her room  

  


“NOW!”

  


I clamber to my feet and run towards him his expression unreadable. I pull her door open as fast as I can. The curtain is drawn, so I fight to get it open and when I do she is sitting up in bed smiling at me

  


“Hi,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't bring myself to kill her... though I tried. Also, who knew Betty and Sweet Pea were so close?  
> So do you think we have seen the last of Archie or will he find another way out?  
> As always, I appreciate your support and feedback.  
> Thanks, guys! ❤️


	14. Subsist

She sounds stronger than she did yesterday and she looks so different. Her cheeks are pink and rosy, her lips no longer look blue, her eyes have this gleam to them. She looks alive. I look back at Sweet Pea who is grinning from ear to ear

  


“Sorry. I had to.”

  


I run my hand over my face and then walk towards her. I grab the end of the bed scared that she will disappear again. She puts her heart monitor back on giggling the whole time

  


“Thanks, Pea.”

  


“Any time Coop. Glad you are alive.” Her doctor smiles and does a quick check

  


“Well, Betty you seem to be doing better. How are you feeling?”

  


“Superb. The last time I woke up there was this darkness, a void, that kept pulling me back but now I feel awake and ready to get out of here.”

  
  


“In time. We will run more tests, discuss your physical therapy, and then you’re going home.”

  


“Physical therapy?” The doctor nods

  


“When your assailant stepped on your ankle, it fractured in multiple places, also the stab wound nicked a nerve so we are being cautious.”

  


“Okay… I have a question.”

  


“And what would that be?”

  


“Can I please go to the bathroom… without the catheter?”

  


“Betty…”

  


“Please. I hate the feeling of it and I can’t imagine what it would be like to have someone draining the pee bag and the smell… please. I'll do anything,”

  


“Betty you have a broken foot and haven’t been out of bed in a week. I strongly advise against it.”

  


“Please, I am begging you.” he takes a deep breath in

  


“Fine, but you will need help in and out. Also, no pressure on the foot. We can have a nurse come in and remove it in a few minutes.”

  


“Thank you! You don‘t understand how much I hate it.”

  


The doctor smiles at her before stepping out of the room. She gives him a tight smile before looking back at me. Her lips stretch over her teeth and her grin only grows as the nurse walk in.

  


“Are you okay with him staying here while I remove the catheter?”

  


“Yes… but stand by my head”

  


“Or I can wait in the hall.”

  


“No. By. My. Head. thanks.”

  


I roll my eyes at her and then walk up next to her head she smiles at me and then the nurse gets to work. Betty makes funny faces at me until she removes it and then her face pinches

  


“Are you okay?”

  


“Yeah that was just uncomfortable.” she grins at me “No biggie.”

  


“Well, Ms. Cooper you are good to go. Do want me to get the wheelchair?” She shakes her head

  


“I want to stand. I can’t sit for another minute. Jug, will you help me?”

  


“Not a chance.”

  


“Please,” She bats her lashes at me. I look over to the nurse for help

  


“Just be sure to support her waist and let her put her weight on you. Also, watch her ribs and thigh and you should be good.”

  


I take a deep breath in and Betty grins. The nurse moves her liquids behind us while I help her into the bathroom. The hoping makes me cranky why does she have to be so damn stubborn. We get over to the toilet and I have to put my arms under her armpits to help her down. She adjusts herself and then stops  

  


“Okay, you can wait outside and then come back when I’m done,” I let out a sigh

  


“Deal” I shut the door behind me and the nurse smiles at me

  


“I know this isn’t my place, but it's a small town, and I think you are an amazing person for being here 24/7. She deserves it.”

  


“I’d do anything for her.”

  


“I can see that. Again she’s lucky.”

  


“No… I’m lucky.” From the other side of the door, there's a cough

  


“Okay, Mr. Cheesy get in here and help me.” She is grinning at me when I open the door

  


“What?”

  


“You looove me.”

  


“No. No, I don’t.”  she grins, kisses my cheek. I help her up and back to bed. Once in bed, the nurse fixes all of her wires and tubes and asks her if she is hungry. I watch as excitement creeps over her face.  

  


“Is there any way for me to get outside food?” she sounds like a child who is asking if they can do something bad

  


“Of course.”

  


She looks over at me and pulls her bottom lip between her teeth

  


“Will you ask Pea to get me Pop’s?”

  


I sigh and nod, there is no arguing with those puppy eyes and pouty lips. She grins at me before pulling her phone off the charger. I walk out into the hall and down towards the waiting room. Everyone is sitting laughing finally able to breathe because now she is awake and strong.

  


“Hey ‘Pea’ will you get your girlfriend a burger, fries, and a milkshake from Pop’s?” He blushes

 

“Sure. Does anyone else want anything?”

  
  


We all give him an order and then I head back down to Betty. She is all snuggled up in bed her eyes closed. I close the door as quietly as I can, but her eyes flutter open. She sticks out her hand

  


“Come kiss me.” I shake my head

  


“No.” Her smile fades

  


“Why not?”

  


“Betts, let it go, okay?”

  


“Are you mad at me?”

  


“I’m not happy with you. You took off your heart monitor and for what? Did you get a good laugh?”

  


Her eyes grow large as my voice escalates. Her furrowed eyebrows and prominent frown let me know I’ve gone too far, but yet when she speaks she is still kind

  


“That was twenty minutes ago. Now come here and hold me since you won’t kiss me.”

  


I lower my head and slowly let go of the bed. I walk over to her and sit down in the chair next to the bed. She shakes her head

  


“No. I said hold me. Not sit in the chair a safe distance away from me.”

  


She uses her arms to move herself over. I can see the pain she is trying to hide. What if when I touch her, her heart stops working again?

  


“Betts,  don’t overdo it. I can see that you are in pain, so stop moving and hold my hand.” I lay my hand on the bed and she crosses her arms and winces in pain as her arm brushes across her ribs.

  


“Seriously? I don’t want to hurt you. I’m not trying to be mean I know how injured you are.”

  


“Jug, please. I have gone so many days without human contact and the last time I was touched aside from my hand was not pleasant, so please hold me.”

  


She tries to hide the tears welling in her eyes but her voice cracks. For the first time, it hits me someone has hurt her beyond belief, and all she wants is for me to hold her. The temporary pain I’d put her in would begin to repair the pain a monster created. I take a deep breath in and nod at her. She smiles as I rise from the chair. I slide in next to her and slowly wrap my arm around her. She clings to me like a balloon to a velvet chair. Her head is nuzzled into my neck and she winces every now and again

  


“Are you okay?” She nods

  


“Never better.” She moves so that her face is lined up with mine

  


“Kiss me.” I shake my head

  


“Why not?”

  


“Betts… please. Don’t.”

  


“Kiss me.” She cups my face in her hand

  


“I can’t” She runs her thumb over my lips and back to my ear before tracking my jaw. Chills cover my body. No one’s touch does what hers can. She pulls her lip between her teeth

  


“Please”

  


“Betty the last time we kissed you went into cardiac arrest. I won’t risk it again until you are healthy.”

  


“Did you not hear the doctor? I’m going to be okay. He said the fact that I don’t feel drowsy anymore is a good thing. I’m here for the long run, so kiss me now or I’ll see if Pea will.”

  


“Don’t you even joke about that because I will kill him.”

  


“I will stop if you kiss me.” I shake my head and lean in stopping as our noses touch. She lets out a frustrated groan

  


“What did you think I would go all the way? That’s not how this relationship works you got to give at least two percent.”

  


I feel her grin as she leans in the rest of the way. Our lips meet and it’s as if it has filled the hole in my soul. She repositions wincing but not stopping. She deepens the kiss and moves from my lips to my neck. A low groan escapes and that’s all the fuel she needs. She moves up under my ear then down to my collarbone. I gently push her away

  


“Betts… no. Absolutely not. We are not doing this. Not here. Not until they clear you, this one is not up for debate.” she pulls away and grins at me

  


“I wasn’t planning on it, just wanted people… you to know I’m okay.”

  


I look down at where my shirt is pushed down and there are multiple teeth marks.

  


“Really?”

  


She nods and leans back in for another kiss. I grab her face gently between my hands and kiss her until I have to come up for air. Her face is rosy and her lips are plumper than ever

  


“God, I love you. You are the most beautiful girl and I am so glad you are mine.”

  


“You are a liar. I’m not beautiful. Not like this, but you got one thing right. I’m all yours. I love you.”

  


She gives me one last peck before carefully moving back into my arm.

  


**********************

I’m not sure how long we sit here but I could be here with him forever. I can tell that he’s uncomfortable but I am so thankful that he loves me enough to push past it.

  


“I wonder where our food is,”

  


“I was thinking the same thing. Maybe next time we send my other boyfriend, this one is slow.”

  


“There’s more than one?”

  


I nod which only makes me dizzy, but he need not know that. If only I can keep being playful and light until they leave and then I’ll let the fear in, then I will allow for the pain to consume me. I don’t need them… I don’t need him to see it… they have seen enough. I am pulled from thought by Jughead’s hand waving in front of my face

  


“I’m sorry I zoned out. What did you say?” He laughs

  


“So how many of us are there?” I smile and shrug

  


“I don’t know depends on the day.”  He smiles and then pulls me against him. His arm pulls at the stitches on my ribs. I can feel the burning radiate through my entire body, but I don’t want him to move his absence is more unbearable than physical pain. I settle back in when the door clicks open. I can feel myself growing tense. Jeans brush against the bottom of the curtain. My breathing catches in my chest, my grip on Jug grows tighter.

  


“Are you okay?” he whispers lips pressed against my head. I cannot bring myself to look at him I keep my eyes glued on the feet that are walking towards me. The door opens again and as the door closes the smell of food wafts towards me “Pea?”

  


“Yeah, Betts?”  I can breathe again. I close my eyes and take a deep breath in. Betty, you need to keep it light and playful… light and playful

  


“I was scared that you were the doctor coming to tell us you died since you took so long.”

  


“Wow, nothing like sarcasm to know you are okay.”

  


He finally gets around the curtain and the owner of the second pair of feet is revealed. She plasters a smile on her face but I can see right through it. Her eyes are sunk in and bloodshot, and she looks like she’s lost at least ten pounds. She holds a drink carrier full of milkshakes “Hi baby.” tears lace her voice

  


“Hi, mom” she walks over. The milkshakes wobble back and forth as she stands there staring at me.

  


“Mom just come over here and hug me.”

  


“I’ll leave so-”

“No, you can’t leave me. Please.” panic creeps in as I dig my nails into his arm “Please.” He tightens his arm and then looks at me. His eyes are squinted and his brows furrowed

  


“Okay. I won't leave. I promise, but I will go sit in that chair so you and your mom can have time…” he grabs my hand. I take a deep breath in and loosen my grip

  
  


“Okay… you promise you won't leave me?” he moves his hand to my face

  


“I promise.” I nod and then he stands up and walks over by Sweet Pea. My mom walks over and wraps her arms around me. I love my mom but her touch is cold and distant. Her touch makes me think of the cold kiss of the concrete floor and her limp hold reminds me of how my arm felt as it hung numb over my head. She pulls away

  


"Oh, honey I am so glad you’re okay. We were all so worried.” I force a smile and she eats it up “Well enough of the emotional stuff. Let’s get some food in you," she too is forcing her enthusiasm

  


Everyone else has demolished their food… everyone but me. I pick at my food, the grease, has made my stomach a ball of knots

  


“Honey, is your food okay?”

  


“Yeah, I’m just not very hungry... Actually, I’m exhausted do you mind if I sleep?”

  


“Of course not.” she moves her tray and stands. Her phone falls to the ground with a _smash_. I feel my whole body freeze before a scream rips from my chest. Everything goes dark and I feel my breathing begin to suffocate me as the monitor screams. I can hear his footsteps as he walks away from me and I can hear the heavy steel door slamming behind him. I can hear myself screaming for help but no one comes, and then I feel his touch. His malicious soul stealing touch sends chills up my spine. His hands rough form his job rip at my skin as he drags them across my body. His crooked smile rips a hole in my heart as flashes of red drive me over the edge  

  


“DON’T TOUCH ME. GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME.”


	15. Trepidation

I thrash my arms at him but he keeps touching me. I throw my right elbow up and then he cries out in pain. Finally, now is my chance to get away from him. I can see the warehouse door. It’s just a few feet ahead of me. I try to run but something is pulling me back. I feel pain shoot up and down my arm. I look down at my arm and there is a piece of something lodged just under the surface. I go to pull it out but before I can another set of hands on me but this time they are not aggressive; they are gentle. The arms engulf me and I feel myself stop fighting. The cinder walls of the warehouse disappear and I am left with nothing but the cold empty darkness. I fight against the arms that encircle me but they don’t let go. I grab their hands and they don’t feel familiar, these are male hands, but not Archies. This man is wearing rings, and he has a prominent scar running from the knuckle on his pinky to his wrist. His muscles contract as he holds me tighter. I run my fingers over the scar again

  
  


“Fangs?” The arms relax but don’t let go

  
  


“Yeah, Betty?”

  
  


“You got this scar from your bike right? You were checking something, and it was still hot?”

  
  


“Yes.” 

  
  


My breathing steadies and the haze that blinded me lifts. It feels almost like waking up from a nightmare. Everything is blurry, but what was once a scary monster is now just a lamp in the corner of the room. However, the lamp is Jughead who is now bleeding and my mother has scratch marks across her neck. I look up to see who else I hurt. Kevin looks fine, terrified, but physically fine, Polly is crying, and Sweet Pea is watching frozen in the doorway. The doctor stands by my head. I squeeze Fangs arm

  
  


“I’m okay. You can let me go now.”

  
  


“Are you sure?”

  
  


“Yes. I’m not sure why that happened…”

  
  


“And this is where I step in. Betty, we were worried about this but wanted to give you some time, but after that, I feel comfortable saying PTSD is something you will most likely struggle with. We can’t be sure but we want to set you up with a therapist, or someone to help you work through the trauma.”

  
  


“So not only did he get to almost kill me, he gets to traumatize me for the rest of my life… great.”

  
  


“Oh Elizabeth, honey,  you will get through this, especially with the help of a trained professional.” 

 

My mom walks up to the foot of my bed and grabs my feet. I want to believe her but I can’t. I don’t want her to know that so I force the best smile I can

 

“Betty I will give you some time with your family and check on you before I leave. If you need anything, just holler.”

  
  


“Thank you.” he walks out of the room “Sorry you had to see that… I’m not sure where it came from. I am so sorry.” I feel my face grow warm as tears prod their way to the surface. Fangs grabs my arm

  
  


“No, Betty you are fine, this is not your fault. So stop.” I grab his hand as my lip quivers

  
  


“Thank you, but I’m still sorry.”

  
  


The minutes fly by as we all sit in silence. Kevin and Fangs sit on the “love seat” that the nurses brought in watching Jeopardy. Mom and Polly sit on the window ledge talking. Sweet pea is still leaning against the door frame, and Jughead is sitting in a stiff hospital standard chair at the foot of my bed watching me. Every few minutes my mom grabs my shoulder to check on me, and every time she does it I feel my stomach turn, my breathing stop, and my heartbeat skyrocket. I try to relax but I know that they are all tired and honestly having everyone here is making me anxious

  
  


“I hate to be rude, but I’m exhausted… can we do this tomorrow?” everyone agrees, hugs me, and then leave

  
  


“Hey Jug…” he stops dead in his tracks as everyone else filters out. My mom lingers and Jug doesn’t move until she’s finally gone. When the door clicks shut behind her, he turns to look at me. His look is filled with concern and exhaustion  

  
  


“I love them all so much but you are the only person I can stand to be near me- I…” my eyes burn with tears. He walks over and sits on the edge of my bed and rests his hand on my good thigh.

  
  


“Betty it’s okay. They understand that it will take time for you to heal and that’s okay.”

  
  


“Jug my mom touched me and all I could do was think about Archie…”

  
  


“That’s okay. Just know she loves you.” I grab his hand and use it to pull him to me.  

  
  


“I need you to know how sorry I am. None of this would have happened if I would have just left him, but I didn’t and now we are all-”

  
  


“You need to stop. He would have done this no matter what, this is not your fault, so stop trying to make this your fault.” he cups my face and I melt into it

  
  


“It is. I put us all in this position. Me here, and… you and everyone I love in pain, Veronica in jail and Archie is who knows where, and why? All because I couldn’t grow a spine and leave.” tears pool in his hand.

  
  


“Look at me.” my eyes flutter up to meet his “I know where Archie is…” the heart monitor beeps faster and faster

  
  


“Wh-where… is he?” he moves his hand down to mine

  
  


“Betty… Archie is dead.”

  
  


His words ring in my ears

  
  


“He’s… he’s what?”

  
  


“Dead. You never have to worry about him hurting you again.” he stares at the floor with such dedication I swear he could bore holes in it.

  
  


“How do you know that?” he looks up at me his eyes large and his face pale. His fists clench tighter and tighter until his knuckles turn white. He has his bottom lip clamped between his bottom teeth. I reach my hand out stroking his knuckles

  
  


“Jug… what do you mean?”

  
  


He pulls his hand away from mine and gets off the bed. He paces back and forth raking his hands through his hair

  
  


“Stop. You are going to give yourself a heart attack. Just tell me how you know he’s dead?” he stops dead in his tracks and spins to look at me

  
  


“I KILLED HIM BETTY! THE MAN YOU LOVE KILLED SOMEONE. I KILLED HIM.” 

 

I feel my heart stop, my stomach twist, and chills shoot up my spine. I open my mouth to speak but nothing comes out. Jughead Jones killed Archie Andrews. I was trapped in this living hell and now the only person who makes me feel safe would leave me forever to be trapped in his own kind of hell. I look up at him and I can see regret and pain plastered on his face, but yet I can’t bring myself to say anything and why not? Archie was the person you hope this happens to but selfishly I don’t want to lose Jughead… especially since it would be my fault. He killed him because of me, this is all my fault, yet somehow I lived. He takes a step towards me and I feel myself recoil and any sign of hope falls from his face. He nods and then turns back towards the door. As he grabs for the handle, it hits me

  
  


“Jug.” he peers over his shoulder “I- I don’t care. As long as you aren’t leaving me... I don’t care.”

  
  


“Betty I killed someone, there is no way I can stay with you.” 

  
  


I use the rails on my bed to pull myself up. The pain in my ribs makes it feel like my chest is on fire. The stitches in my thigh feel as though they are ripping, but I don’t care I need him to know I don’t care. I grab the blue bar and pull myself up

  
  


“Betty lay back down.”

  
  


“No. you don’t get to tell me what to do and you don’t get to choose if you are with me or not. You are stuck with me.” I put all of my weight on my good foot but I still feel like I’m going to fall, but I won’t let him be right. “Anyway, who will miss Archie? He hasn’t seen his parents in years. His workers hate him, and the only person who supported him is in jail. So why do you have to leave me?” he walks over and stops a foot away

  
  


“I beat a man with these two hands. The hands you want to hold, but yet you fear your own mothers.” 

 

I try to take a step towards him but my one good leg gives out and I fall. His arms shoot out so fast and catch me before I can fall. He pulls me up and moves me back to the bed.

  
  


“See if you left me I would be a fall risk.” he shakes his head “Stop. Archie Andrews tried to kill me. He took away my ability to walk, my ability to do anything, he will not take you from me. I don’t care what those hands have done. They are the only ones that make me feel safe. Please, please don’t let him take anything else from me. Please,” he takes a deep breath in and then presses his forehead to mine

  
  


“Okay”

 

I cup his face in my hands and kiss him. Between every kiss, he breathes the word okay.

I don’t know what the time is, but it feels like we’ve been laying here for days. He’s been asleep for the last hour but I can’t bring myself to close my eye, so I stare at him. His face is relaxed, and he looks so young, his dark lashes flutter as his eyes twitch. I have never been so jealous of a sleeping person.  I follow his arm down and inspect his hands; they are bruised and rough looking, but soft to touch. I can’t imagine that these hands… my boys soft, gentle, loving hands did something malicious. I follow the seam of his shirt back up to where it rests on his collarbone and then up his collarbone to his jaw. It’s sharp and defined and I can’t help but touch it. He flinches as I touch it but never wakes. I remember when I would try doing this to Archie the outcome wouldn’t be in my favor… I let my fingers wander over his lips. I can feel his warm 

  
  


“It’s 2:45… baby wake up” he grumbles and I feel his muscles contract as he stretches

  
  


“I don’t need to. Just let me snuggle you.”  

  
  


“Jug you should go home.” 

 

his eyes flutter open and I’ve never seen his eyes so blue. He snuggles in tighter and tugs at my stitches as he does. It takes everything in me to keep from shouting out. He moves again and his boot makes contact with my cast and there’s no keeping back tears. They prick up in the corner of my eyes as pain radiates through my whole body making me nauseous. I pull away from him

  
  


“Did I hurt you?” I shake my head and say nothing because I have a suspicion I wouldn’t say anything nice

  
  


“Baby?”

  
  


“Jug please. Go home. I will be fine but you need to sleep in a legitimate bed and take a shower. I promise that I will be here tomorrow morning when you get here.” he furrows his eyebrows and takes a minute before asking

  
  


“Are you sure you don’t want me to stay here?”

  
  


“I am. Please go home and get some sleep.” he plants a soft kiss on my head

  
  


“Okay… I love you”

  
  


“I love you too.” he climbs out of bed and pulls on his jacket before walking towards the door. He is hesitant “Text me when you get home… please be safe.” 

  
  


he glances back at me one last time and grins before striding out. When the door clicks behind him the silence is deafening. I fall asleep to the harmonies of machines beeping and clocks ticking.

The sleep doesn’t last for long, every time I close my eyes all I can do is see his face. He is on top of me and all over I cannot seem to shake his face from my memory. The hospital bed doesn’t make me feel safe. I can hear the machines beeping around me even my own breathing has me on edge. Nurses come in and out every hour and every time I close my eyes. I don’t want or need people knowing I can’t sleep. I need not be the broken girl that everyone wants to fix. I don’t even know if I want to be fixed. Things would be much easier if he would have just killed me. Sure, people I love would be in pain but at least it would fade, this, the fear of closing my eyes will be with me for the rest of my life. I will never escape him, so why didn’t I die, what is the grand design behind this, what purpose do I serve, why does everyone get to sleep but me, why is the world so twisted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, Jughead does not know if Archie is dead or alive... he just wants Betty to feel safe so he lied...  
> So how did you like it?  
> Let me know down below ❤️


End file.
